Empire of Dragons
by Violet Eagle
Summary: People say she is just like her father. She knows that is true. Brom has kept his daughter a secret from everyone except the Varden. Only, his secret is revealed when she follows in his footsteps and steals an egg only to become a Rider after the fact. How will this new piece to the puzzle alter the Empire's fate? And will it be for good or ill?
1. Home

**Hi everyone, so, I've decided to start another Inheritance fic. It only seemed fair since my other fandoms had two going at the same time. Anyway, this version has several other Riders, hence the title, one of which is Brom's daughter who is paired up with the child of his dragon, Saphira. Complete AU. Hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OC's, such as Brom's daughter, who appear. The world and it's people belong to Mr. Paolini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She ducked underneath a parked wagon and watched the manor house. In her arms she cradled a bundle that she had found in Morzan's garden. She was glad that the red Rider was gone. The servants were saying that he was hunting an old enemy, and had been for twenty years. She had a feeling that it was her father, Brom. According to him, they had been apprentices together under one of the elder Riders of old. She knew all of the legends and the truths surrounding the order. And what really happened during the fall. She even knew about the egg that her father and his scholar friend stole from Urû'baen five years after she had been born. He needed to disappear and took her with him to Carvahall along with Selena, Morzan's wife and Brom's lover. The only thing she didn't know about her father was where his dragon was. She didn't remember seeing it the five years he worked as an agent and she didn't remember seeing it anywhere around Carvahall.

She focused on her surroundings as soldiers ran past the wagon she was under. Over the last two years, she had been working as a spy in Morzan's household. She had been passing through the garden when she had noticed a strange stone. It was a part of the garden she was new to as she had just been ordered to start keeping it. Morzan's son didn't like having her in the castle, claimed that she reminded him too much of his lost mother whom he had known for four years. She had been missing for sixteen years. The last she had seen of Selena, she had been kissing her father goodbye in the dead of night, right after giving birth to her son.

Once the soldiers were out of sight, she crawled out from under the wagon and through the gate. She had supplies and a horse waiting for her. It was a three month journey back to Carvahall from Morzan's castle and now she had a strange stone to conceal. It was going to be a rough journey.

* * *

He paced his living room floor. His daughter, Briar, had not contacted him like she had promised to. It had been two years and he grew more worried by the day. He had sent word to the Varden and asked them about her as she had chosen to go to them when she had turned seventeen. The first year, they had been able to talk through an enchanted mirror one of the spellcasters had. But over the last two years, he had not heard from her. He was worried that she was dead. _"She may resemble her mother, but she has my eyes and gods know she acts like I did when I was young. I shouldn't have let her go alone. That was stupid on my part."_ He reached up and pulled down two scabbards. One was aquamarine and shimmered between sapphire and aquamarine. On the blade and the scabbard was etched the symbol which read Undbitr. The other was crimson and bore the rune which read Zar'roc, or Misery. He had taken it from Morzan's body when he had killed him, in payment for Saphira's blood five decades before. It was a poor exchange, but worth it. Sighing, he put the blades away and returned to pacing and worrying.

* * *

She tumbled into the creek as she tripped over a rotten log. She was one month from Carvahall and her father. The journey had been hard and she knew that she was being looked for. She sat up and pulled herself and the stone from the creek. She had abandoned the horse a few weeks ago, knowing it would look too suspicious if she were to ride into the valley. She would be easily spotted. She took the stone from its wrappings and checked it for damage. It had fallen out of her bag when she landed. As she pulled the wrappings away, she noticed she was pulling dirt away to. Curious, she started to wash the stone. As the dirt came away, she saw that the stone was aqua with black lines running across it. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was holding. It was another dragon egg! She had gotten away with another dragon egg. The only ones anyone knew about were the ones Galbatorix had in his castle, a green one and red one. There had been a blue one, but that had been the one her father had stolen. She had seen it once, when she had been given the chance to touch it, to see if it would hatch for her. It didn't and so had been ferried between the Varden and the elves for the past decade and a half. She knew the egg in her hand had to have been laid within the last decade. Otherwise, her father would have known about it.

Carefully, she wrapped the egg in its blankets and stashed it in her pack. She needed to get to her father. He would know what to do with the egg. She started walking again, her head spinning. Murtagh had to have known about the egg. There was no way he could not have known. From what she could see, he had taken his father's place as Galbatorix's most loyal servant even though he didn't have a dragon of his own. From what she had experienced, he didn't need to a dragon. He was a shrewd tactician and always won mock battles against the remaining five foresworn. It was hard to tell how well he would fare against his father. No doubt it would make him proud.

She was glad that she had left when she did. Too many of the soldiers were starting to notice her. She always noticed them watching her when she went to the market or was working in the gardens outside the kitchen. One had even tried to force her into an empty bedroom. She had kicked him in the fork and got away. She was never punished and guessed the man didn't want to be embarrassed that a potential conquest had taken him down. Which was good for her because then her cover hadn't been blown.

Hours later, she found a small thicket and made camp. She took out the egg again and stared at it in awe. She still couldn't believe she had found an egg. The only reason she had taken the stone was because she thought that it contained information. It had felt hollow when she tapped it and the color had been slightly different from the other stones in the garden. She never would have guessed that Murtagh had been hiding a dragon egg. She wondered if he had even known.

"You must have been really lonely, poor thing. Well, now you are safe. I'm going to take care of you. Once we get to my father, we'll make sure you stay safe. I promise." She whispered to it and then laid down, eating a cold dinner of biscuits and dried meat. It seemed like she had just barely closed her eyes when a loud squeak pulled her back to wakefulness. She drew her dagger and groped for her bow. There was nothing. She put her weapons down and tried to go back to sleep. Another squawk ripped through the air, this time right in her ear, and she bolted upright. She looked at the stone in the faint moonlight that was filtering through the trees. She had laid down next to it, protecting it with her body. And now, it was rocking violently. She swore and made up a small fire, something she had sworn never to do, but she needed more light than the moon was providing. Three more squawks filled the air and she cursed, looking around for trouble. The only trouble was right next to her: the egg. She looked at it and noticed cracks along the black lines. "Oh, that's just great." She hissed under her breath. A few minutes later, a piece of the egg fell from the top and an aqua head popped out and mewled a little. Her heart melted and she started digging out some of her dried meat before pulling the rest of the egg away. The dragon flopped into her left hand. The only sensation was ice and fire running through her veins to her head where they met with an iron ring that drove her to unconsciousness.

* * *

He shuffled back to his small house, his tale done. He had hoped Briar would have been there to hear it. She had heard it several times before, but he felt she had needed to hear it. He wasn't sure why either. Maybe it was because he missed her and Eragon seemed like a son to him. The boy was always around when she wasn't. She had been kept hidden for her own safety. He sighed and opened the door. It was dark like he usually kept it, but something felt off. He closed the door and reached for his sword. He grabbed it and drew it and went farther into the house. There was no one in the main room or his bedroom. He looked in the cellar before turning towards Brair's empty room. There was a figure on the bed. The person looked like they were curled around something and a sagging pack was hanging from the bedpost. He stepped forward quietly. Not recognizing the person, he swung the sword down. There was an angry squawk and his blade crossed with a dagger.

"Dad!"

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter. May not update again for a while. My books are in storage for another month and a half until I go back to college and I will need them for reference. But, I may also update sooner. Not sure yet. That's what I love about AU's. Anyway, yes, Briar and the new Rider are the same person just in case there was any confusion.**

 **So, I've decided that Briar's dragon is going to be a male, but I need names. I wasn't very imaginative with the other names I've come up with. He's aquamarine, with more green than blue since his father was green, with black talons and spikes. I would be grateful for the help.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Two Pairs

**Enjoy! and in case I didn't do this last chapter:**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Briar and her dragon and any changes that might happen to the original plot.**

* * *

"Briar?" Brom breathed and she lit a candle, one hand still holding up a dagger which was blocking his sword. Her black hair was a tangled mess from months on the road and trying to sleep. Next to her was a month old aqua colored dragon with black spikes and talons. At the moment, the dragon hatchling was biting at Brom's robes since the old man was still holding a sword in the air. Brom quickly put it down and Briar sheathed her dagger and picked up the growling dragon. She made no effort to hide the silver oval on her palm. Brom sat on a dusty chair and looked at his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed help and I knew I couldn't go to the Varden. I had to come here. Before the dragon hatched."

"What do you mean?"

"For the past two years, I've been working as a spy in Morzan's castle. Morzan hasn't been around, but his son, Murtagh, is running the place and he is just as cruel as his father if not more so. He has one of the greatest minds in the Empire. Either way, for the past two years, I've been working inside the castle. Not long before I left, I was reassigned to keep the gardens. I was walking through my new charge and I came across a stone that felt…off. I tapped it and it sounded hollow. I thought the king and Murtagh had hidden information in it, so I took it. About a month ago, on my way here, I fell into a creek and the stone fell out of my bag. The water washed off the mud that was caked onto it, it was then that I realized it was a dragon egg. It hatched that night." Briar looked at her new partner and smiled, a rare sight for her aging father.

"It likes you."

"I saved it. No doubt that it would have been forced to serve the king had it hatched for one of the children there. I didn't think it would hatch for me. I don't know what it sees in me either." She looked back at him. "They are expecting a report on what I've found. Especially when they realize that I've left. What am I going to do? I can't take the dragon to them. They'll expect too much of me."

"For now, you hide out in the Spine. The people here still don't know about you and I would like to keep it that way. The only one who goes into the Spine is Eragon, a young farm boy who lives outside the village. He knows the woods, but you should be able to hide well enough, especially three days from here. You can hunt for you and the dragon. I'll see if I can find one of the merchants to take word to Ajihad about your predicament. You put yourself in a lot of danger, taking the stone. With the king still looking for the other egg, you have some cover. Not to mention the egg was hidden among other stones in a garden. Once the dragon is big enough to fly, we'll go to the Varden together. I'll come and see you as often as I can. You should get going."

"But Dad, I just got here. I've been living on the road for the past three months. I don't think I've bathed in that long either."

"I know. But the merchants will be leaving tomorrow. You can take cover with them until you can steal into the woods."

"No, that's too much of a risk. I'll go before dawn. I promise." Brom nodded and pulled his daughter and her dragon into a hug, the dragon squawking angrily from between them. Briar chuckled.

"It's good to have you home, Briar."

"It's good to be home, Dad."

* * *

Briar sat on a fallen log and looked out over the valley. She had left her father's house three hours before dawn and had just gotten past the farm that was the farthest from the village. Brom had said that it was the safest place to enter the forest since it wasn't likely she would be seen. She was almost seen by a boy, almost sixteen, run out of the house, a bag and a dragon in his arms. From the size, she guessed that it was a new hatchling, as soon as the night before. She would have to tell her father when she saw him again. No one had expected two new Riders to be chosen after the fall. The hope was for one, the blue egg that was being carried between the Varden and the elves. That was the Rider that her father was supposed to be waiting for. She looked at her dragon who was on the ground next to her leg.

"A bonded dragon raised in the wild." She whispered to it and felt a feeling of amusement from the dragon. "We are going to be together for the rest of our lives. Are you ready for such a commitment?" The dragon cocked its head to the side and she got the impression that they should be going. Briar nodded and picked up her things again. She had clothes warm enough for winter nights in the Spine. She just hoped that the woods would offer her enough protection. She hid behind a tree as the same farm boy she had almost been seen by ran past her, back towards the farm. He was a danger to her if he went farther into the Spine than half a day. She was glad her father had told her to go three days in. Once her dragon got older, it would be harder for her to hide it since it wouldn't be big enough to ride until it was at least five months old. That was when they were going to leave. When it wouldn't be suspicious if Brom the Storyteller left on a journey to find more stories. Only, it would be the Rider leaving with his daughter, a new Rider.

* * *

"This is as good a place as any." Briar told her dragon as they looked around the clearing. The trees had been stripped bare of bark and needles and a pushing around of the snow revealed a burn area as big as the clearing. She could tell that it was magic. Brom had taught her the signs if not the ability to use it. She was lucky enough to have squeezed the ancient language out of him for her sake. She laughed at the hunger she felt coming from her dragon and dug out the dried meat for both of them. Once the dragon had eaten, it flew into a tree and perched there for a while, watching her from above. Briar could only shake her head in amusement as she began gathering wood to make a shelter of some sort. The dragon was too small to warm both of them up at night and needed to be kept warm itself.

While she was building, Briar talked to the dragon with images and words. She would tell it the names for things in the human tongue and also in the ancient language if she knew the word. Lucky for her, nothing happened when she said the true names since she had no access to magic. She did, however, work on guarding her mind when the dragon was sleeping. Now that she was a Rider, she would be sought after by the king and his servants. She had to keep them both safe. And the new Rider, if she was able to.

Two months passed before Brom was able to join his daughter in the Spine to check up on her. The dragon was three months old and talking with words instead of just images. She had yet to figure out a name for him since he was obviously male, by the sound of his voice. Brom showed up while the two of them were talking and she was sitting in the hollow where the saddle would sit one day. He didn't say anything as he watched his daughter bond with her dragon. She was not malnourished and neither was the dragon. Both had filled out and gained muscle from living in the Spine in the dead of winter. Briar laughed out loud and that's when she noticed her father. She climbed down from the dragon and hugged him.

"It's more than I've ever dreamed of." She beamed and he smiled. The dragon padded over to them and looked at the old man.

 _"Briar has told me much about you, Old One. You are her sire?"_

"I am. You met me once before. You tried biting my sleeve off."

 _"You tried to cleave your own daughter in two while she slept."_

"Old habits."

The dragon turned to his Rider. _"It is habit to nearly kill your own child?"_ He asked her and she laughed.

 _"No,"_ She answered. _"Brom has been hunted for a long time and he is a warrior. My father does not like surprises and us being in his house after two years of me being away was a surprise for him."_ Briar turned back to her father. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as he can carry us. Right now, he'd barely be able to carry you. And it is still winter. The spring will be coming soon, though, you'll be the last to feel it." Brom answered. Briar nodded and walked away. Brom put his fingers to his lips to the dragon and quietly drew his sword and ran forward. Briar whipped around, her own blade in hand, and blocked his attack. "Very good. Your response time has improved."

"Only because I have to be faster than my other partners." She shot back and grinned. The dragon watched as the two of them moved back and forth across the clearing, tapping each other with the flat of the blades. "We have another problem." She said after a moment. Brom swung at her legs and she jumped back, blocking another attack from above.

"What is that problem?"

"There is another Rider. A farm boy. Two months ago when I came into the forest. It was right after the traders left. The dragon looked blue, but I can't be sure." Briar saw the quick look of sadness in her father's eyes before it was gone with the next strike.

"Where did you see him?"

"The place you told me to enter. By the farthest farm in the valley." Briar rested her sword in his collar bone and he yielded. The both sat and Briar offered him water before taking some herself. The dragon looked at the two of them.

"You are sure you saw a dragon? It wasn't his bow?"

"I'm sure, Dad. He had a new dragon hatchling in his hands. I think he left it somewhere here in the forest. But he hasn't come this far in. I think he's keeping it close."

"I'll take a peek on my way home." Brom handed her some more clothes and blankets as well as some more food. In two months, they would be leaving and taking a four month old pair with them. It was not something either one of them had planned on.

* * *

 **As you can see, I decided to update. Unfortunately, it will be the last until I go back to my college town for school in August. Though, it might be sooner. Not sure yet. I've found a name for the dragon! and it will be revealed next chapter which will also probably be the flight from Carvahall. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Names and Discovery

**So, I decided to to give you another chapter before I get my books back which happens on sunday. enjoy!**

* * *

"Majesty," he murmured as the king and his dragon landed in the courtyard. It was one of the rare times that Shruikan was allowed out of the castle and it could only be in the dead of night. The young man finally had a clear head as the lookalike of his mother was working outside and he didn't have to see her. Though, he felt that he would have to talk to her about her work ethic as he had noticed the gardens starting to die.

"Is it safe?" The king asked.

"It is in the gardens. Where you asked for it to be kept, Majesty."

"Very good, Murtagh. Let us retrieve it. I think I have found the perfect person."

"This way." Murtagh led the king into the gardens and down the path. No one was allowed in this area of the garden for the simple reason that it would be too easy for someone to find the stone if they were to notice the slight differences. At the garden gate, the two men left their guards and wandered the paths by themselves. They walked in silence until they reached a part of the garden that was starting to die from lack of care. "I apologize if this garden does not match the rest. The servant in charge of the gardens must not be doing her job well. I shall punish her for it."

"See that you do." They stopped and Murtagh stooped to pick up the stone. He froze when his hand touched mud where the stone should have been. He didn't say anything except to call for a torch and prepared himself for the worst when the light revealed the stone was gone. "Where is that servant girl you put in charge of the gardens?" The king asked calmly.

"Her name is Rose. Please, Majesty, I will find her. Where will you wait?"

"I will go with you to find her." The king said. "Let us return to the castle." They walked in silence. Murtagh was fuming. He should have checked on the egg sooner. It had been six months since he had assigned Rose to the garden and it had started dying a week after that. The other servants had been trying to keep it, but they also had other chores to attend to that they couldn't be bothered with an area someone was already supposed to be keeping. A few minutes after the discovery, Murtagh and Galbatorix burst into the female sleeping quarters, frightening the women who clutched sheets around themselves. The king ignored them while Murtagh's ears burned slightly. The young man looked at the king who nodded his permission for Murtagh to deal with his staff.

"I have a problem." He said and some of the women fainted. He looked at them, looking for the strong will that Rose held within her. "My garden is dying and the king is displeased. I put Rose in charge of the gardens and she has been neglecting her duties. Now, you all know how I hate when one of my own servants neglects in their duties when I am so kind to all of you. You will tell me where Rose has gone or you shall all pay the penalty. Starting with you." He pointed at a petite blond woman who had worked closely with Rose in the castle. They would always be working together so as not to be alone with the men who all seemed to avoid her.

"I swear, M'lord, I don't know where she has gone." Tears started falling. Murtagh could see that she wanted to say more, but didn't and both Murtagh and the king noticed how tightly she was clutching her sheet to her body. Murtagh looked in her eyes, sending unnoticeable probes into her mind. She was telling the truth. She didn't know where Rose had gone. None of them knew. He was sure none of the men would know either. Which left him with one answer and more questions. The two left the room and went into the study where Galbatorix guarded it against eavesdroppers.

"Do you still have a picture of this girl in your mind?"

"I do. I can't forget her with how similar she looks like my mother." Murtagh opened his mind to the king and summoned up the image of the servant girl, Rose. After a few minutes, the king poured water from a nearby vase into a bowl and muttered the spell. The background was white with her on it, just sitting and talking to something. As they watched, she stood and jumped as someone neared her. Murtagh bit back a curse as he recognized the man who killed his father. The two hugged and sat together. The king let the spell go and turned to his most loyal servant after Morzan. "He's supposed to be dead." Murtagh seethed.

"It seems that this woman is his daughter. And I doubt her name is Rose. But one thing is for sure. The egg hatched for her. You must find her. Wait until she enters an area that you have seen, that is when she will be near. That is when you grab her and her dragon."

"It will be done, Majesty." Murtagh bowed and the king left. Moments later, the young man heard the jarring thuds of the massive dragon flying back to Urû'baen. Murtagh turned to the portrait of his father. "You would have found him by now if you were alive." He whispered. "This must mean that he's killed you and taken your sword and the dragon egg he stole from the king. Now his daughter has done the same. If I get the chance, Father, I will go to the king and ask to be presented to the eggs. I will follow in your footsteps. I will serve the king as a Rider. I swear.

* * *

 _"Briar… that is a strange name."_

 _"Dad says that Mom wanted to name me after a flower, but I was such a handful that they decided on Briar. He says it's because they knew that I would be a thorn in the side of my enemies."_

 _"Well, it's fitting."_

 _"How would you know?"_ Briar laughed as she sat in the hollow space where Brom had told her was for a saddle. He said he would get the leather and they would make her dragon's first saddle.

 _"You share your memories with me. In many of them, when you are fighting, you dart around like a fox."_

 _"And you know what a fox is."_ Briar joked, knowing there was no way that he knew what a fox was.

 _"Of course I do. They have red fur and sneak around and are quick. They are very much like you, Little Fox."_

 _"Little Fox? Need I reminder you that you are only three months old."_

 _"That may be, but you are smaller than me and are sly like a fox. So you are my Little Fox."_ He turned his head to look at her and grinned as best he could. The attempt made her laugh and she nearly fell from his back.

 _"Alright then. But you need a name as well, my large and growing friend."_

 _"I agree. But what should I be called."_

 _"Well, what would you like? You have as much of a choice in your name as I do. Though, I have noticed you fly at night when you think I am asleep."_ Briar smirked while her dragon blinked.

 _"I like that night."_

 _"And you are silent like the wind, for now. But you are a fast flyer. How about Dwervevindr? It means Night Wind."_

 _"Night Wind? I like it! I am Dwervevindr!"_ Briar held onto a neck spike as Dwervevindr reared back and roared in excitement. Briar laughed as his excitement crossed their bond to her. Dwervevindr took to the sky and Briar nearly fell again while trying to keep her legs from being torn to shreds. Dwevervindr noticed his Rider's discomfort and landed quickly. _"I apologize, Little Fox. I let my emotions get the better of me."_ He looked at his Rider's red face and was confused when he felt amusement cross their bond. _"Briar?"_

 _"Never apologize for your feelings, Dwervevindr. I'm just glad that you like your name. I've been trying to think of one for days now."_

 _"Can I introduce myself to your father next time we see him?"_ Briar could feel his excitement growing again as she climbed down his leg.

 _"Of course you can. I think he said he'll be coming tomorrow."_ Briar smiled and laid on the ground beneath Dwervevindr's wing while he curled around her, placing his head alongside her body. The pair fell asleep, having nothing better to do until they had a saddle.

* * *

He watched the water as it showed the aqua and black dragon he knew was in the egg. He was surprised he was able to focus on it at all since it. From the image he was looking at, the dragon was now three months old. It was slightly amusing how joyful the pair looked as the dragon's Rider was also in the image. It brought back to him bitter memories of days with his own dragon. He knew that they would do anything for each other, to keep the other safe. He wasn't sure if she knew she had taken an egg, but he could tell that she was glad she had found it. He also didn't doubt that Brom was proud of his daughter for becoming a Rider. He would take great pleasure in forcing her to serve him and fight against her father.

He released the spell and walked through the halls of his castle. He knew that Murtagh had left to find this woman. It would be difficult as the young man was not familiar with the land outside of the area of Urû'baen. He had also gotten a lead on Brom and needed to dispatch his most effective servants.

* * *

 **Do you like Briar's nickname? I thought it fitting since she found Dwervevindr while working as a spy. thanks for reading and please review**


	4. Stangers

Briar and Dwevevindr laughed at each other as they tried doing complex exercises and landed in heaps at each other's feet. Dwevevindr was now four months old and they had yet to ride together. Brom was slowly gathering the leather needed to build a large enough saddle that would grow with Dwevevindr. Until then, the pair was content with learning each other's minds and lives and such to the point that sometimes they were more one being than two. Dwevevindr had yet to breathe fire, but Brom had said that would come when he was old enough to mate which would be at five months old. Brom had been amused when Dwervenindr had landed in the clearing trying to be majestic and formally introduce himself. But he had landed on his hind legs awkwardly and fell to the side, nearly falling on his Rider. The sight had ruined any seriousness that Dwervevindr may have had in mind, but to Brom, the moment had been priceless. Briar had grown up without her mother and always on the move until they came to Palancar Valley. To see her smile was the best thing he could have ever seen. Or so he had told Dwervevindr once Briar had fallen asleep that night.

 _"When is your father coming again?"_ Dwervevindr asked as they settled into a sitting position on the ground. They had kept it scraped clean of any snow and ice and it made for a comfortable long term camp.

 _"He didn't say and I haven't heard from him. I think he's trying to not draw attention to his comings and goings. Especially since he's been coming a lot."_

 _"Why don't people like coming out here?"_

 _"Not sure. Dad once said that the Spine is believed to be a place of curses. Galbatorix himself lost a whole company of his men under these trees."_

 _"Your father seems to know much."_

 _"He's- what's that sound?"_

 _"It sounds like dragon wings."_ Dwervevindr answered. Briar looked at him and then at the sky.

 _"Come on. Into the trees. I don't want them seeing you if they land here. It could be a spy for Galbatorix."_

 _"But you just,"_

 _"I know."_ Dwervevindr walked into the trees, Briar right next to him. They both noticed, for the first time, that it was getting dark and that they had spent the entire day doing nothing. In the light of the sunset, the pair watched as a sapphire colored dragon landed in the clearing, a farm boy on its back. Briar recognized the farm boy as the one she had seen three months ago when she first entered the spine with a month old Dwervevindr. The dragon, a female by her size and build, landed and Briar pulled her cloak tighter around her. Dwervevindr said nothing. Briar sprang into action when the young Rider slid down from his dragon's back, leaving a trail of blood. She caught the boy as his legs buckled and he fell. She barely managed to keep him from hitting the hard ground which was void of any snow which would have been better for his landing. The boy looked at her and she thought she saw a faint glimmer of recognition. But it passed as he felt her arms and realized that she was holding him. He blushed a little before sitting up enough to check his legs. She looked away as he peeled off his pants. She closed her eyes at his cry of pain and then helped him to stand.

"Thank you, Stranger." He said as he touched the dragon's side. It was silent as the two of them talked.

 _"Briar, we should be going."_ Dwervevindr said.

 _"I know. But I have to make sure he is alright and why he is here. He is not here to hunt and the dragon seems scared."_ Even as she said this, the dragon calmed and the two of them seemed to come to an agreement. The dragon laid her head next to the boy and he latched on. "I'll help him." Briar said and carried the boy to the spot near the dragon's stomach and she rolled onto her side.

"Again, thank you." He said as he laid down. "You can stay with us."

"Thank you for the offer. But I will be fine. You rest and heal." She said and left as the dragon tented her right wing over her Rider. Briar turned to the dragon. "Why are you out here?" She asked. The dragon looked at her a moment before giving her an image of black cloaked strangers. Briar froze in horror and tried not to reveal what she knew. The dragon broke contact and curled around her Rider. Briar said nothing and hurried back into the trees to Dwervevindr. _"Those are the Ra'zac. Dad told me of them before I left. He warned me to be wary of them and to run if I ever saw them. They must have come here looking for you and Dad."_

 _"What do we do?"_

 _"There is nothing we can do until Dad gets here. Hopefully, we can keep these two here and Dad will come here looking for them or us."_

* * *

He kept his breath steady as they hurried up the road leading to the now destroyed farm. He was worried about Briar. She had been seen by Eragon and his dragon. Brom had visited the boy while he was healing under Gertrude's care. He had talked in his sleep about a brown eyed woman in the woods. Gertrude put it to fever dreams, but Brom knew better. He was grateful that the boy hadn't said anything to anyone else about her and instead was more focused on going after the Ra'zac. He hadn't planned for them to be leaving just yet, but the sooner the better now that they had appeared. He looked at the sound as he heard the familiar thuds of dragon wings. He didn't bother to wipe away a tear as a sapphire dragon landed and approached them. "So…it starts again." He whispered. "But how and where will it end? My sight is veiled; I cannot tell if this be a tragedy or a farce, for the elements of both are here…however it may be, my station is unchanged, and I…" He let his words drop away as the dragon neared them and Eragon went to her. _"Both of my children are Riders. My son's the color of mine and my daughter's the color of her mother's. What a cruel turn of fate this is."_ She bowed her head and allowed Brom to touch her only to have her snort and jerk back and retreat behind her Rider, her tail flicking over the ground. "What's her name?" Brom whispered.

"Saphira." Brom looked at Saphira with sadness and heartache, remembering his own Saphira. "Of all the names you gave me, it was the only one she liked. I think it fits."

"Fit it does." Brom answered before raising his voice to speak to her. "Greetings, Saphira. I am honored to meet you." He twisted his hand in the elven gesture of fealty and bowed. He watched his son and his dragon while Eragon searched among the rubble for salvageable pieces. Once the boy was ready to go, Brom followed him into the Spine. They went in circles until finally finding a well-hidden bramble that would comfortably fit the two of them and Saphira with a fire. Once Saphira was settled, Brom watched her while Eragon made food. The only reason he watched her was because she was sitting in the same direction that he knew Briar was in. The leather for Dwervevindr's saddle was in his pack. He had planned to make the saddle when he had reunited with his daughter and her dragon. Now he wasn't sure when that was going to be. He finally tore his gaze away from Saphira when the food was ready. They ate in silence and he pulled out his pipe when he was done. The boy wanted answers and it was time to give them to him.

* * *

He worked hard on the saddle for Saphira, making sure that he still knew how to do it. He still had to make one for Dwervevindr. He tried to think of a way to ease Eragon to where his daughter was staying with her own dragon. He didn't want her to be surprised by them appearing suddenly, especially after Saphira and Eragon landed in her clearing. _"Please be safe, my daughter."_ He thought as he stood up from his work. He put the saddle on Saphira and checked the measurements. Satisfied, he showed it to Eragon who refused to trying it out. He nodded before speaking again while eating dinner. "So, we are leaving tomorrow?"

"There isn't any reason to stay." Eragon answered.

"We're going to need horses." He said. "And we'll have to make a stop about three days into the Spine."

"Why do we have to go further in?"

"There's someone—"

"Dad!" A woman with black hair ran into the clearing and straight to Brom who had jumped to his feet at her voice. Eragon recognized her as the woman who caught him as he fell off Saphira three days ago.

* * *

 **So, the family is together, hehehehe. Now for the fun parts. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	5. Secrets of the Spine

**All questions, well maybe not all, but questions will be answered this chapter. hehehe**

* * *

"Gods above, what happened to you?" Briar asked as she examined Brom's head wound.

"It's nothing, Briar. As you can see, I am fine. The Ra'zac didn't hurt me."

"They didn't hurt you? Look at yourself. You could have been killed. You are not as strong as you once were." She said as she reached into a pack she had dropped and began cleaning his head to get a better look at the thing. Eragon watched in shock as this new person fussed over an old man he had thought completely alone in his old age. What was more interesting to him was the fact that she had not been a fevered dream like he had thought. She was real.

 _"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't imagining it?"_ Eragon asked Saphira.

 _"I was more concerned about you, Little One."_ She answered.

 _"Little Fox, should I reveal myself now?"_ Dwervevindr asked from the trees.

 _"In a moment. I need to introduce myself to them first. They didn't expect me to come to them."_ After Briar finished with Brom, she turned to Eragon. "How are your legs?" She asked as a way to break the tension.

"What were you doing in the Spine three days ago?" The boy demanded and Briar looked at her father.

"I was living there with my dragon." She answered and Dwervevindr stepped into the clearing which surprisingly held the two dragons. They sniffed each other curiously. "His name is Dwervevindr. He hatched for me about four months ago. My name is Briar. I've only been here for about three months." Her eyes flickered towards Saphira. "If you had left her three days into the Spine, you would have found me."

"I wanted to keep her close."

"I understand." She looked at Dwervevindr and smiled. "So, are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Wait just a minute, Briar. I promised you a saddle. I'll be damned if a make one for Saphira and not Dwervevindr before we go. Besides, we won't get the chance again after this. We'll leave the day after tomorrow. It'll give the two of you a chance to get to know one another." Briar narrowed her eyes at the tone in her father's voice and he chuckled as he removed the leather he had gotten for Dwervevindr's saddle. He was serious. They were going together whether she liked it or not.

 _"Naturally. It means the journey will be slow going. But that will give Dad a chance to impart his wisdom upon us as we travel."_

 _"We need all the help we can get, Little Fox."_ Briar nodded grimly before sitting next to her father by the fire.

Brom set to work on the saddle the next morning, watching the dragon and examining him before making measurements. He let his mind wander while he worked. Briar was supposed to stay where she was until he could go to her. Not come after him. It would have been safer. Brom had a feeling that she would have gone into the village to find him if she had to. She had her mother's spirit, that was for sure, when it came to the people she loved. It was something that would extend to Eragon in time. He hoped that they would both take it well when they were told that they were siblings. Eragon was the son of Selena, the woman he had fallen in love with after he had lost Briar's mother to the Forsworn. While Brom worked, Briar moved through her forms with her sword, staying in practice. The two had told her they were going after the Ra'zac in retribution for the boy's loss. They would be difficult to best in a fair fight let alone a rigged one where they would have access to soldiers and supplies. Eragon watched her in fascination, awed by her skills with the sword and knowing that he could probably beat her in an archery contest. He wondered where she had been that she would have learned these skills. He had never seen her in the village before and he would have as she was only four years older than him.

Briar watched Eragon from the corner of her eye. He would need to learn skills with a sword sooner rather than later. She hadn't missed Zar'roc with Eragon's supplies and Undbitr with Brom's. This was it then. There was no coming back for any of them. It wasn't necessarily her home like it was Eragon's as she had never gotten to know the people well enough to call it home. But her father had while watching the boy grow up. By the time Brom was done with the saddle, it was too late to ride it, with night falling. Brom was afraid she wouldn't be able to find them. She was sure they would be able to, but listened to her father anyway.

"So, Briar, where's your mother?" Eragon asked that night after dinner. She and Brom looked at him before she looked in her lap.

"We don't know." Brom answered. "The last I saw her, she was placing Briar in my arms. She was only a year old at the time. We haven't seen her since."

"She was doing what she thought was best." Briar said before getting up and climbing into the new saddle. Once she was settled, Dwervevindr took to the air with her. Eragon looked at Brom. There was a sad look in his eyes as he watched the pair leave.

"She doesn't like to think about her mother." He finally said after he sat back down. "I haven't told her, but I don't think her mother made it to wherever she was going. We would have heard from her by now, I think. Briar keeps the hope that she's alive. I'm trying to be realistic."

"But what if her mother is someone important and she can't contact you to protect you." Brom chuckled, knowing exactly how important Briar's mother had been. The two of them had met just before The Fall of the Riders and had gotten married. After Brom had lost Saphira, she took his place as one of the many Riders opposed to Galbatorix. When it had been discovered that she was pregnant, they had disappeared until the baby was born. That was when Oromis had called her back to go on a mission and father and daughter had never seen her again.

"That may be. But in either case, her mother is gone and she refuses to talk about it."

 _"I don't blame her."_ Eragon said to Saphira, thinking of his uncle. Brom went back to watching the skies for his daughter and her dragon.

* * *

 _"Thank you for leaving when you did, Dwervevindr."_

 _"I knew you were upset. But tell me, what really happened to your mother. Is it as your father said?"_

 _"Father said that to ease Eragon's curiosity. Whatever the truth is, I don't know it. When I would ask him as a child, he would pretend like he hadn't heard. All I've known is him. I grew up without a mother. I always wonder if she was another Rider like Dad, or was she a noble woman like Selena. If I knew the answer to that, I would know why she left us and if she is still alive."_ They flew in silence for a few more hours, enjoying the night wind on their faces. The saddle was comfortable to a point, but she didn't mind. It was worth it just to be able to fly with her dragon, something they had been wanting to do since he was big enough to hold her weight. Without telling her, Dwervevindr flipped so he was upside down. Briar shouted in fright as she quickly tightened the straps before laughing. Dwervevindr righted himself before turning in a spiral. Briar laughed again. The acrobats lasted well into the night and while Dwervevindr was gliding back to their campsite, Briar fell asleep in his saddle. The dragon said nothing as he carefully landed back in the bramble where he found Brom still awake while Eragon was asleep. Brom carefully took his daughter from the saddle and laid her next to her dragon who tented her beneath his wing and curled around her. Dwervevindr reached for the old man's mind.

 _"Why do you keep secrets from your daughter?"_ He asked and Brom looked at him.

 _"If she knew what I know about her mother, she would go after her without thinking clearly. She joined the Varden in hopes of finding her mother, but it seems she had no luck in the venture. If I were to tell her, the two of you would fly to where she may be and get yourselves killed. It is best if the two of you stay with me and learn what I have to give the four of you before going off on your own."_

 _"She loves you, Old Fox. She came after you after Saphira shared with us the image of the strangers that Eragon gave her. Briar was determined to see that you were safe and get you out of the hands of the Ra'zac before anything worse could happen. She suspects that they were sent after you, or us."_

 _"Well, we are all wanted now. I wouldn't be surprised if there are posters of our faces up by the time we leave the valley. Sleep, Dwervevindr. Tomorrow starts a long journey."_

* * *

 **Some info on her mother. i've yet to decide if she is alive or not. thanks for reading and please review**


	6. News from Afar

**That's an interesting idea, Elves, I just might go with it. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who was the Rider that owned Zar'roc?" Eragon asked as they looked for a place to camp. Briar pressed her lips into a tight line and tried to ignore the question. She knew exactly who the sword had belonged to. She had seen him with it and in all his portraits, it is on his hip. There was even a portrait where Murtagh is holding his father's sword, looking every bit like his father. She looked at her father who seemed undecided about what to say to the boy. Finally,

"A mighty warrior who was much feared in his time and held great power."

"What was his name?" Eragon pressed and Briar sighed to hide a laugh.

"I will not say." Brom answered but Eragon was insistent to the point that Brom had to be firm in voice. "I don't want to keep you ignorant. Far from it. But certain knowledge would be dangerous and distracting right now. There isn't any reason for me to trouble you with that knowledge until you have the time and power to deal with them. That goes for you as well, Briar." He added. She opened her mouth to protest but Eragon beat her to it, glaring at her father.

"You know what? I think you enjoy speaking in riddles. I've half a mind to leave you so I don't have to be bothered with them. If you're going to say something, then say it instead of dancing around it with vague phrases!"

"Peace. All will be told it time," Brom said and Eragon grunted and opened his mouth to protest. Briar stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there. Don't let it bother you too much. Besides, it's no use. He's stubborn. Trust me." The dragons joined them as they started cooking dinner and Saphira made fun of them for being so slow. Briar just shook her head and looked to Dwervevindr. _"Are you alright. This was the first we've been apart since you hatching?"_

 _"I will be fine. I am a dragon, Little Fox. You, on the other hand is the one who has to be worried about."_

 _"I can take care of myself just fine. I got us out of Murtagh's castle, remember?"_

 _"I remember, Little Fox. I just hope you know the perils of the world for a young woman."_

 _"I know them far better than you do, my dearest friend."_

"Defend yourself!" They heard Brom bark. He was standing holding a crude wooden sword. Eragon had another and Briar leaned against Dwervevindr and watched. She hadn't expected Brom to start teaching Eragon until they were out of the valley, but then again, the boy needed to learn. He needed to learn quickly if he hoped to use Zar'roc in battle. The fight between the two was over in a matter of minutes and ended with Eragon dazed in the snow. Briar already had a pan of snow ready and was melting it by that time. A few minutes later, Brom was throwing the cold water on his student and Briar stepped away and sat next to Dwervevindr and cleaned her own blade. In the cold of the north, if it froze, it could break and that wasn't something she wanted to risk. She listened as she the two started anther match, Brom now easing Eragon through the forms.

 _"He has it easy. Dad was not this easy on me when he was teaching me. We would be going through the forms together and the next thing I would know, he's attacking me."_

 _"Yes and now he attacks you unprovoked."_ Dwervevindr mentioned, remembering when he formally met his Rider's sire. Briar smiled and continued cleaning her blade, watching Eragon as he tried to defend himself. It was no use. Brom had been one of the best swordsmen among the Riders before the Fall. After another few rounds, Brom let Eragon relax. Briar stood and went through some motions with her blade which caught both of their attention. Brom held a finger to his lips and drew his steel sword. He rushed Briar who blocked with ease and another furious battle ensued between father and daughter.

Eragon watched in amazement as their blades became nothing but gray blurs of steel. Each gently rapped the other with the flats of their blades since they were real and not wood like Eragon's had been. Minutes turned to hours before the fight ended in a draw, the two combatants' swords locked and their breathing rapid and sweat pouring from both of them. When it was clear that neither of them would win, Brom disengaged his daughter and sheathed his sword. Briar sat in the snow and began to clean hers meticulously.

 _"You still have your Rider speed, Father."_ She said bitterly.

 _"Who have you been training with while among the Varden? Only your mother and the elves have been able to match me."_

 _"Like I said before,"_ Briar answered with a smirk, _"my other opponents have been faster than you when we fought while I was growing up. Well, they're faster when you're not fighting like a Rider."_ Brom sighed and walked over to his supplies and removed Undbitr from them and placed it in front of his daughter.

"You have more use of this than I do." He said and gently took her blade from her hands along with the sheath. "I'll hang onto this one for now. You should practice your forms. Get used to the blade." He walked away and Briar unsheathed Undbitr. She had looked at before, of course. Knew how the world looked through the icy blue metal of the blade which matched the blade of her long sword. The hand and half hilt felt large in her hands and she knew it was something she would have to get used to as she didn't trust regular smiths to alter it for her.

 _"Dad, this is your Rider's Sword. I can't take it."_

 _"You must. I no longer have my dragon. I am no longer a Rider."_

 _"You will always be a Rider. But thank you."_ She inclined her head in thanks and then settled in for the night, Undbitr not far from her hand.

* * *

Briar looked at the mare and gently reached her mind out to it as if to steady her. The mare didn't react, not even when she showed it a mental image of a dragon. She wanted to be sure the beast wouldn't be scared when Dwervevindr and Saphira met up with them. Satisfied, Briar turned to her father and nodded. "I'll take her." She said and guided the mare over to Snowfire and the bay that had been chosen for Eragon. Once out of the stable, Briar took the money purse from her father and he slipped away, leaving Snowfire with an upset Eragon. "I'll be back shortly." She said and handed the mare's reins to him as well and disappeared before Eragon could protest. They were getting ready to traverse over the plains and experience had taught her that there was sparse food for humans. The dragons would be able to hunt for miles away from them. Not to mention they didn't know if the Ra'zac had gone towards Yazuac and Daret and Gil'ead or south towards Dras-Leona. Whatever the case, they needed supplies.

She was able to buy supplies fairly easily and was just about done thirty minutes into the shopping trip. She bought a sack to carry everything, including gloves for herself and Eragon, and was packing the supplies when she felt eyes on her. She cast her mind out, trying to find the source, but it was only a feeling and she couldn't pinpoint her search. She closed the bag and hefted it onto her shoulder and began walking back towards Eragon. But she still felt the eyes on her and it was making her jumpy and she was very aware of Undbitr on her hip. She was close to where she had left Eragon and the horses, her father and Eragon in sight. They didn't see her walking up to them and she hoped they would look in her direction to see if she was being followed. The crowd thickened in front of her and she lost sight of her companions. She heard Dwervevindr roar in her mind as she was pulled from the streets into an alley and farther down it, almost losing the bag of supplies. Briar dropped the bag of supplies and reached for her dagger on her belt, the alley being too small for her to use Undbitr. She turned quickly, twisting her attacker's arm and pinned them against the building they were next to, the point of the dagger resting on the person's spine.

"You have ten seconds to tell me who you are before I drive this blade into your back and leave you for dead." Briar hissed. The person pushed off the wall and turned Briar towards the house. Briar drove her elbow back and hit the person in the stomach. She heard a grunt and drove her knee upwards. The blow was blocked by an arm, heavily marked with odd tattoos that were familiar. Briar turned her attention to the person's face which was hidden by a hood and reached for the clasp. She managed to undo it and the person tripped. Briar pounced and trapped the now recognized young woman beneath her. "Kylie," Briar breathed.

"Nice to see you to." Briar stood up and pulled her friend to her feet and put her dagger away. "Damn, Briar." Kylie muttered while inspecting herself for wounds.

"You know better than to sneak up on me, Kylie. And what are you even doing out here? You're supposed to be in Tronjhiem. It's too dangerous for any of us to be out here."

"And you're supposed to be in Urû'baen or near it."

"Something came up." Briar said, keeping her right palm out of sight. "What are you doing this far north?"

"When I heard that you left the castle, I knew you would go back to Carvahall. Are you on your way there?"

"No. Like I said, something came up. Luckily, I got here before the Ra'zac did. They went after my contact in Carvahall." No one in the Varden besides Ajihad knew that Brom was her father. It was a secret she hoped to keep. "You still haven't answered me, Kylie."

"The egg courier is missing." Kylie whispered.

"What do you mean the egg courier is missing? The last I heard, she was on her way to the elves."

"Word is that she was traveling back to Osilon and she was attacked by Urgals."

"Urgals? So close to the elves?"

"Her guards and a handful of Urgals were found at the sight. She and the egg are missing."

"He sent you to find me to tell me that. He couldn't have left a message for me where he knows I would find it."

"He would have if you had been where you were supposed to be." Kylie said smugly. "He sent me because I'm not being looked for and I can hide almost as easily as you can. But he didn't just want to give you the information. He wants you to find her if you can. Her and the egg." Kylie picked back up her cloak and replaced it on her shoulders. "If you find her, get her back to Tronjhiem. Or the elves if you are closer to them, though that would be a little bit harder for you."

"I'll do my best." Briar answered, picking up the bag of supplies. "Stay safe, my friend." Kylie disappeared back into the crowd while Briar stayed in the alley to give herself a chance to steady herself and fixed her hair. _"Arya, what has happened to you? The egg was sapphire. I remember that much. How could have Urgals snuck up on you and Faolin and Glenwing like that?"_

 _"What are you going to do, Little Fox?"_

 _"I can't go after her right now. Not without tipping off Eragon. And I can't tell Dad about this. He'll keep me from leaving entirely. Arya will have to wait for now. Something isn't right about the Urgals. How would they have known where to ambush them? I'm going to have to wait and get information on the whole situation. That's the whole reason I was in Murtagh's castle in the first place."_ Briar shifted the bag and walked out of the alley and to her father and his apprentice. Brom said nothing about the dirt on her clothes as they packed the horses and left Therinsford. Briar's heart was heavy when she thought about Arya. She was the person she often sparred with when they were both in Tronjhiem. Knowing she wasn't safe bothered her and knowing that she was the only one who could possibly save her bothered her even more to the point that she didn't spar her father that night.

* * *

 **Kylie will be making another appearance later on. I plan on keeping her around for a comedy aspect if I can manage it. hehehe, she and Briar could get into a lot of trouble. Especially when the big secret (dragons) comes out. hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Through the Plains

The trio carefully led their horses down the mountainside to the plains below. Briar did not look forward to crossing them. She had done so many times and she knew their harshness. The wind didn't help and she knew what that meant: a storm. Prairie storms were the worst as there was no shelter for miles unless you lived in a village. They finally reached the plains by midday where they stopped to rest. Briar looked straight east, towards Yazuac and Gil'ead beyond. She turned north, towards where she guessed Osilon was. Arya's capture by the Urgals weighed on her mind. Something wasn't right. Urgals weren't brave enough to enter the forests of the elves, one of the oldest races of Alagaësia. Some force was driving them. She turned back to look at Gil'ead.

 _What are you planning, Little Fox?_

 _Something that Father would not approve of._ Briar answered Dwervevindr. _If you are willing. We are going on a little trip tonight._

 _Where to?_

 _Gil'ead._

Dwervevindr said nothing else as Briar mounted her horse and followed her father and Eragon towards Yazauc. Her plan held many risks, but she had to know if Arya was in Gil'ead. If she was, once she was strong enough, she would return for the elf. Though, Briar knew that she could also free her if the elf was not as heavily guarded. Briar was one of the best spies within the Varden. If she could free Arya, she could get her to the Varden and then return to her father and his newest student.

As they rode, Briar allowed Eragon and Brom to use the salve from her pack to soften their lips before mentioning that she had bought them some with their supplies. She smirked as she applied salve to her own lips before facing into the wind, contemplating if Dwervevindr would be able to get through the storm that was sure to batter them in the coming days. He assured her that he could. That night, Brom and Eragon slept in Saphira's shelter while Briar rested in Dwervevindr's. Once they were sure that the three of them were asleep, Briar climbed into Dwervindr's saddle and the dragon flew into the oncoming wind, staying as high as he could to avoid the harder winds. They flew all through the next day and on the morning of the second, they ran into the storm. Briar had luckily seen the signs and had Dwervevindr land and sheltered beneath his wing, listening as the rain drummed against the membrane of the wing.

* * *

Eragon looked over at Brom and saw the scowl still firmly planted on the old man's face. It had been two days since they had woken up and discovered Briar and Dwervevindr missing and only the mare and a note left behind, making it three days since they left the valley.

 _You should try talking to him._ Saphira said as they rode silently though the plains.

 _What good will that do?_ Eragon asked her. She was walking beside him per Briar's instructions. The note had said that if they wake up and there was no wind, then Saphira was not to fly that day and walk beside them. Brom had further confirmed this by pointing out the storm that was heading straight for them that morning. The storm had just ended and they were still moving.

 _Just talk to him._

 _What do I say?_

"I know the two of you are talking about me." Brom called from ahead. He had Briar's mare tied to his saddle with most of their supplies on her. The only supplies missing was food for a third person.

"We're worried about you." Eragon admitted. "You've been silent except for saying that we were going to face the storm today."

"Briar can be reckless at times. Whatever she left to do cannot be good. But I have never been able to stop her. What worries me the most is where she might be going. It's not like her to just disappear like this." Brom didn't say that he suspected that her leaving had something to do with the Varden. He had seen Briar's disheveled clothes in Therinsford, as if she had just been in a fight. It didn't help that the second he had looked away from her, she had been gone, reappearing minutes later worried about something. Whatever it was, he was sure that it could bring her no good. And now that she was a Rider, if she were captured, he wouldn't be able to save her, not without his dragon.

* * *

Briar looked down at the city with a determined expression. It had taken Dwervevindr two days of flying to reach the city and she was glad. It meant that she might be able to meet her father and Eragon on the outskirts of the plains. She made the plan lightly, though. Dwervevindr was tired. He had flown through the night in order to get them to the city.

 _Land there._ She said, pointing out a depression in the ground where they could hide. Once landed, she dismounted and turned to her dragon. _Go and hunt. I'll meet you here in the morning._

 _What are you going to do?_

 _I'm going into the city to see if I can find Arya. If I find her and manage to break her out of the jail, you are going to need to fly us straight into the_ _Spine_ _and from there we will need to go to the Varden._

 _I understand._ He touched his snout to her forehead and then took flight again. She smile before pulling her cloak tight around her and turned to Gil'ead. The walk took her a relatively short time to travel and she was soon scaling the walls of the city, using a rope that she had hidden there the last time she was in the city. At the top, she stopped and waited a moment, making sure there were no guards. When she was sure, she used the rope to drop down to the other side. Without any guards nearby, she breathed steadily and kept moving. She couldn't stay in place for long. Not when she had to be in the shadows and those moved with the light.

Briar quickly made her way to the jail near the barracks and easily slipped in. She breathed again and moved quickly down the stairs to the jail cells. She had been put down here once and got out on a case of mistaken identity by the guards. They had caught the right person of course, but she couldn't let them have a win so she feigned anger and fright and demanded to be let go, claiming that she wasn't a Varden spy. It had worked and she had been let out. That was when Ajihad had known how useful she could be as a spy.

Briar shook off the memory as she took a set of keys from the wall. She was surprised that the keep wasn't that well-guarded against intrusions. The fact forced a chill down her spine and she quickly checked the cells one by one. Each of them had prisoners in them, but not who she was looking for. She was about to give up when she reached the last cell and looked in.

"Arya," she whispered and the elf looked up at her from her cot.

"Briar?" Briar quickly unlocked the door and slid in, closing the door and locking it behind her. "Briar, what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. He got me information saying you had been captured by the Urgals." Briar quickly undid Arya's shackles and caught the elf as she slumped forward.

"You shouldn't have come." Briar used her right hand to brush some of Arya's hair back and the elf caught her hand and stared at it. "It found you? That's impossible." Arya's forest green eyes stared intensely into Briar's. "You need to leave, Briar."

"Not without you."

"You can't fight the guards alone."

"I've fought that many alone before."

"Do as I say and leave me." Arya hissed.

"No," Briar argued. "We are getting out of here together. I'm going to get you back to where it is safe. I don't like how the Urgals knew where you were."

"They knew because they are being controlled by a Shade." Briar felt her blood run cold and closed her right hand into a fist. Shades were some of the most feared creatures in the world. The only one said to have been able to slay a Shade had been a Rider. But legend held that he had died soon after. "Get out of here. Get back to them or go to your father. He will know what to do for you. You can do nothing for me. Do you understand?" Without thinking, Briar replaced Arya's shackles and stepped towards the door. Just as she opened her mouth to say more, they heard booted feet walking down the hall. Briar drew her cloak and hid in the shadows. Moments later, the door opened and a figure with blood red hair, pale skin, and maroon eyes walked in. Briar was very away of Undbitr on her hip. The Shade's back was to her. She could kill him now.

 _Don't!_ Arya's voice rang in her mind as Briar reached for the hilt. The suddenness of it all left Briar frozen as the captain ran in and released Arya from her shackles and she was led out of the room by several guards. Arya never looked in her direction. The Shade walked out without glancing around the room, closing the door behind him.

 _I'll come back for you, Arya. I swear it._ Briar vowed, using her limited knowledge of the ancient language. She refused to let Arya die at the monster's hands. Not while she was still able to save her.

* * *

"Ride!" Brom shouted to Eragon as he jumped back on his horse. He barely saw the Urgal attack Eragon. The boy flew off the back of his horse and hit a wall. Brom forced Snowfire into a turn only to be faced with another Urgal. "Run, you fool!" He shouted as he fended off his enemy. The boy ran and the Urgal chased after him. Snowfire reared as the Urgal kicked him, knocking Brom off balance. The Urgal struck, leaving a long gash on the old man's arm. Brom saw Eragon running back towards them, three Urgals chasing him now. There was no way they were going to make it out of this.

A dragon roar cut into his thoughts. The Urgal next to him looked up and an ice blue sword cut into Brom's vision, cleaving the Urgal in two. Brom got Snowfire under control and looked up in time to see Briar jump from Dwervevindr's back and the two of them rushed at the Urgals chasing Eragon. But it was three against one. Eragon suddenly joined the fray and was leading two of them away even as another joined its companion against Briar. Moments passed as he watched helplessly as Briar danced back and forth with the Urgals, Dwervevindr hovering helplessly above in fear of hurting his Rider should he try to grab an Urgal.

"Brisingr! Jierda!" Two voices shouted. The two Urgals in front of Briar were thrown backwards in Dwervevindr's waiting jaws and a blue shock wave come from one of the alleys, the one Eragon had run into. Briar collapsed onto the ground, Undbitr falling from her hand and then Brom's word went black as he fell from Snowfire's saddle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Rules

**Hello again, hiatus is over. Time to continue with my re-imagined version of this story.**

 **Recap: you'll have to read the fic...sorry. too many names to remember now and the plot is completely different.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dwervevindr watched his Rider, waiting for her to rise. She didn't. The only thing that kept him somewhat calm was knowing that she was still alive. He could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He knew that she had just used magic, but wasn't sure how. Instinct told him that she shouldn't have had the ability yet, not until she was much older. The aqua and black dragon looked toward the alley where dragoness-Saphira's-Rider-Eragon had disappeared into. Dwervevindr knew what the creatures were, Urgals. His partner-of-heart-and-mind-Briar had told him of them. He looked at her again. She was still breathing. He walked over to old-Rider-Father-Brom to check on him. The four-leg-short-beast shied away from him, but the dragon could see that the old man was losing a lot of blood. Dwervevindr looked at the alley again and saw dragoness-Saphia's-Rider-Eragon walking towards them. Dwervindr retreated back to his Rider and let the boy take care of Brom. Dragoness-Saphira arrived as the boy was taking the old man from the white beast. Dwervevindr ignored them and picked up his partner-of-heart-and-mind-Briar and deposited her into his saddle. He looked at the sword on the ground before extending his thoughts to dragoness-Saphira.

 _I need Eragon's help. Have him secure Briar in the saddle and then place her sword among my saddle bags._ He said to her and waited as she relayed the message. Once Eragon had tied the wound on the old man's arm, he did as Dwervevindr asked. Once Briar and her sword were secure, the dragon took flight. _I will look for a safe place. Follow behind with them and I will tell you were we land._

 _Very well. Fly safe._ Saphira responded. Dwervevindr nodded and flew east again.

Eragon tightened the saddle straps on Brom's legs when the old man regained consciousness. Brom looked at Eragon and then around, his eyes falling on the area where he had last seen his daughter. He looked back at Eragon as he put a hand to his head.

"Did Saphira get here in time?"

"I'll explain later." Eragon answered. "Your arm is injured. I bandaged it as best as I could, but you need a safe place to rest." Brom touched his arm and took stock of his supplies, seeing his sword on his hip. "Saphira's going to take you and follow me by air.

"Are you sure?" Brom asked. Eragon stared at him the way Garrow had stared at him and Roran many times during their childhoods. Brom nodded. "I am honored. Where are Briar and Dwervevindr?"

"Briar was unconscious. Dwervevindr took her and is looking for a place for us to rest. If she hadn't shown up when she did, you would have been killed by that Urgal." Brom nodded grimly before nodding his readiness.

* * *

Briar blinked her eyes to clear them as the thud of a dragon landing woke her. She felt weak and she didn't like it. She looked around for the dragon, fearing a Forsworn had found her and Dwervevindr. She relaxed a little when she noticed it was Dwervevindr landing in a secluded clearing and she was in the saddle.

 _Dwervevindr, what's going on?_

 _Little Fox, you're okay? You're not hurt?_ She could hear the worry in his voice and guilt stabbed at her.

 _Not physically._ She answered. _But you didn't answer me._

 _You used magic, Little Fox. And that bit of magic almost made me lose you._

 _I'm sorry. Dad, he was injured._

 _Eragon is with him. Saphira is bringing them to us._ At that same moment, Saphira roared her arrival and Dwervevindr made room for her to land. Brom looked at her as he undid the saddle straps and slid from Saphira's back. Briar silently released her legs and made to climb down, but Dwervevindr picked her up and settled her against his leg after her got into a comfortable position. Brom laughed at the look of irritation that crossed his daughter's face before starting a fire. It wasn't long before Eragon joined them, Cadoc and Briar's mare in tow. Before Eragon could say anything, Brom spoke.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch and should heal fairly quickly." Briar raised an eyebrow which Brom ignored. "However, I do need a fresh bandage." Once Brom had been seen to, Briar stood and walked over to the fire, much to Dwervevindr's chagrin, and helped prepare dinner. She was starving and she could see that Eragon was as well. Brom said nothing of seeing Briar use magic to kill the Urgals and he had a feeling Eragon had used it as well by how the boy was eating his food, almost as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"What happened today, Dad?" Briar said after she had finished.

"The Urgal kicked-"

"Not with the Urgal." Briar interrupted her father and looked at him. "It's obvious that the Urgals were either deserters or a rear guard. I know that he kicked Snowfire and you got wounded. I saw that much. I meant after I drew the Urgals away from you. I know you saw." She whispered the last part. Eragon looked at her in shock while the dragons watched both of their Riders with interest. Brom sighed in defeat when he saw the same question in Eragon's eyes and guessed the boy had come to the same conclusion Briar had.

"Neither one of you had any idea what you were doing." Brom said and looked at both of them. "Neither of you have ever used this power before. This magic, for that is what it is, is dangerous. The two of you could have been killed."

"Then teach us." Briar challenged her father. "We are Riders. You taught me that everyone has a set of rules to live by, including the Riders. We have new rules to live by. So teach us the rules of magic." Brom glared at his daughter. Briar didn't back down from his burning gaze. Eragon watched the two of them in awe. He had never seen children act like this towards their parents and it was painfully obvious that Briar had some sort of connection with her father that he would never have with his, if he ever met the man.

"This is not something you should be taught!" Brom roared. "You demand knowledge with insolence, Girl!" Briar jumped to her feet.

"I only hope to survive!" She yelled back. "That's what you've always wanted for me isn't it? You've wanted me to survive. If this magic is so dangerous to use, then we will die when we cannot control it like what happened today. I fainted from the use of magic. I broke two Urgal necks, something that may have killed me if I used my bare hands." Brom didn't answer nor did he take his eyes from his daughter. "Fine, if you won't teach me, I'll find someone who will." She stalked over to Dwervevindr, planning on sleeping. _I'll free Arya and get her to teach me. She's been willing to teach me everything else._

 _Are you sure it was wise to make such a declaration, Little Fox?_

"Briar," Brom's voice kept her from sitting on the ground. She stayed standing, but did not face him, waiting for him to speak. "Come back to the fire." She could hear the defeat in his voice and guessed he had come to some conclusion that she could only guess at.

 _See what he has to say._ Dwervevindr counseled. _But keep the secret of Arya. You can use this magic to keep an eye on her._

 _My father does not impart knowledge freely. I will have to ask him for the word and then he'll ask why I need it. Though I can always tell him that I want to check on things. That might placate him long enough for me to free Arya._

 _Be careful with your lies, Little Fox. They can come back around and hurt you instead._

 _I know._

Briar turned around and walked back to the fire and sat next to Eragon. Brom looked at them both before sighing.

"Briar is right. Magic has rules. If you break a rule, the penalty is death. No judge. No fighting it. Magic is limited by your strength, the words you know, and your imagination."

"Words?" Eragon said, confusion plain on his face. Brom seemed like he was about to explode again.

"What did the two of you say when you fought the Urgals?"

"Brisingr," Eragon said and the fire flickered.

"Jierda," Briar whispered, feeling a shiver run through her.

"Yes, those two words are from the ancient language. All living things used to speak it. It was lost in Alagaësia until the elves brought it back from over the sea." Briar placed a firm hand on Eragon's shoulder to keep him from asking his question which she guessed was about the elves. "In this language, everything has a name. Even we have names in the ancient language. These are true names and each and every creature and thing has one. You just have to find it." Brom said more and Briar barely listened. The fact about her true name worried her. She had hear her father speak of it before, but had never really paid any heed to it. Now, she wondered what her name was and what it said about her. "Remember," Brom finished, "magic takes just as much energy as if you used your arms and back. That is why the two of you felt tired after killing the Urgals and why I was angry. It was a dreadful risk on your part. Especially you, Briar. Breaking the necks of two full grown Urgals is dangerous and potentially deadly."

"But how do you know if spell will use all your energy?" Eragon asked.

"You don't." Brom answered. "That's why magicians have to know their limits and know them well. Once you commit to a task and release the magic, it is a do or die situation. And I mean this as a warning. Do not try _anything_ until you have learned more." Briar stood to walk over to Dwervevindr.

"Briar," Eragon said, "how did you know your word?"

"I've been around magicians often enough to have picked up some words in the ancient language." She answered, not looking at Brom. She thought of Arya and the Twins and the dwarf magicians in Farthen Dûr. Not to mention in the places where she had spied that often held at least one magician. "Good night, Eragon."

* * *

 **a nice little filler to get us all back into the groove of the fic. thanks for reading and please review**


	9. Someone Important

Their wooden swords connected with a sharp thwack that echoed into the night. Briar swooped down to get at Eragon's legs, but he guessed her move and blocked her. She changed her tactic and hit him on the shoulder. He stumbled slightly as the hit sent him off balance. Briar couldn't deny that the boy had gotten better with the weapon. She kept in practice by sparing with him and her father. They were also both stronger. The pebbles that Brom had them practice magic with no longer wobbled when they raised them into the air and they were no longer tired afterwards. Briar blocked Eragon's wooden sword, the wood stopping inches from her face. Eragon moved his foot into her circle. She had warned him about that. Quicker than he could react, Briar hooked her foot around his ankle and pulled back. Eragon went flying backwards, his sword flying from his hand. Briar sat on his chest, her sword at his throat.

"Remember the circle, Eragon. Your opponent has so much room between their center and how far their foot can reach. If you step into that circle, you leave yourself open for what just happened and it could be deadly." Briar stood and let him get up. The first time they had sparred and she had laid him on his back, she had gone to help him up. He had pulled her down and gotten the best of her that way. Brom had laughed then, at her foolishness. He was laughing again now at Eragon's foolishness as he had made the same mistake twice within a week. The dragons watched with amusement crossing their bonds to their Riders. Briar plopped down next to Dwervevindr and leaned against his foreleg. He had grown some more since they had left the valley. Both he and Saphira were taller than the horses. Dwervevindr was building bulk and muscle while Saphira stayed lithe, marking the difference between the two of them. Briar couldn't help but wonder what would happen when both dragons were five months and able to mate. Would they do it with each other? Or would they wait. As far as they knew, Saphira was the last female aside from the Foresworn females serving Galbatorix. The two eggs left in Galbatorix's keep were also males according to her father. One of them for sure was Dwervevindr's nest mate. Briar sighed.

 _"What is the matter, Little Fox?"_

 _"I want to fly tomorrow. But Daret is near. We should be getting to it tomorrow. Dad and Eragon can't go in with three horses and ask for supplies enough for three people when they only see two."_

 _"I don't like it."_ Dwervevindr answered. _"That means I can't get to you if something happens. They are surely to have been told of us by now."_

 _"Me at least. But then again, the king wouldn't want to reveal that he was stolen from twice. At least not in little towns like this one."_

 _"But there could still be danger. What if Urgals have ransacked this town as well?"_

 _"That is a chance we will have to take."_ Briar walked over to her father and sat down. Eragon was with Saphira and not paying attention to them. "Dad, what are your plans about Daret?"

"We need supplies. And information."

"We can go to Gil'ead and I can find the information we need. And the supplies."

"Your poster is posted throughout the Empire by now if the king has discovered Dwervevindr's egg missing."

"I know. But we take that chance with Daret as well."

"Where did you disappear to?" Brom asked and Briar knew what he was talking about. She couldn't tell him about Arya, not yet. He would keep her in his sights if it was the last thing he did with his life. "We go into Daret, but not like fools. We will enter slowly. At the first sign of trouble, we run. Do you understand me?" Briar nodded. Brom sighed.

* * *

Briar wheeled her mare around and followed her father and Eragon as they galloped back the way they had come. The town was too quiet for her. She had communicated this to her father, but they had continued in until they were in the center of town. That's when he had been spooked. She had cast out her mind and felt the presence of several people hostile towards them.

The horses skidding to a stop jolted Briar back to the current situation and she saw wagons blocking their way just a few steps from where they had been. A look behind her told her that the way behind them was also blocked. A large man who looked like he had been a solider hopped the wagon and stood before them, bow drawn. Eragon brought up his own bow and Briar drew Undbitr.

"Put your weapons down." The man called. "You're surrounded by sixty arches. You move, they shoot." As if on cue, the men showed themselves. Briar sent a stern command to Dwervevindr to stay with Saphira. From what she could tell, her dragon was having a difficult time keeping the female with him. Briar cast her mind out towards the man's while her father began talking with him. She stayed on the perimeter. She had spoken about this with her father a few days ago when Eragon was off hunting for dinner. He had seemed pleased that she had brought it up and he didn't have to tell her. But he did warn her about invading a person's privacy which is why she stayed on the outskirts of the man's mind. She felt that he just wanted them to leave. They didn't like strangers in these dangerous times. After what she had seen in Yazuac, she didn't blame him. But he had no intention to harm them unless they did something he didn't like. Briar slid Undbitr back into its scabbard and climbed from her horse to help Brom place the supplies in the saddle bags. Eragon remained on Cadoc and watched the proceedings carefully, his bow still drawn and ready. When they were done, Brom and Briar mounted their horses and took their leave of the villagers. Briar didn't breathe a sigh of relief until Brom spoke and began teaching Eragon about the reading of minds.

Briar smiled when she saw Dwervevindr. He looked a like he had been in a fight and so did Saphira.

 _"What happened?"_ Briar demanded, ignoring Saphira pinning Eragon to the ground.

 _"She is a little angered about the trouble you three just got into. I am just glad you are safe, Little Fox."_ Briar smiled and swung off the mare, she had to think of a name for the animal, and climbed into Dwervevindr's saddle. They hadn't been able to fly since their trip to Gil'ead.

"She wants me to ride her tomorrow." Eragon said from the ground as Dwervevindr prepared to jump into the air. Briar smiled again and began laughing when she saw Eragon's green face.

"Trust me, it's a great experience." She said as her dragon took to the skies. They hovered, doing acrobatics until Saphira joined them in the air and they stayed there until sundown when Brom and Eragon finally made camp. Since she had fought him yesterday, Eragon sparred with Brom. She would spar with her father later or wait until the next day and spar with Eragon. She had to dive out of the way when a piece of Brom's wooden sword flew at her head. She watched with interest as Brom blocked his sword and then Eragon blocked his. She listened to the words before drawing Undbitr and blocking its edge. It took her a few tries to get a suitable guard against it. Smiling again, she jumped up and joined the fight, her blade whistling towards her father. He barely dodged it while blocking a blow from Eragon. Brom glared at his daughter a moment before attacking her, forgetting Eragon for the moment, until he attacked from the other side. Briar blocked the blow this time and pushed the boy back, twisting in time to block Brom's attack. The three of them continued this pattern for what seemed like an hour and ending with the three of them having welts, the children more so than Brom and Eragon more than Briar.

* * *

Briar climbed into Dwerevindr's saddle as Eragon climbed into Saphira's. She wanted to spend the entire day with her dragon and didn't mind being there with Eragon while he adjusted to it.

"Briar, stay down here with me today." Brom said as she started tighten the straps around her legs. She looked at him. There was a look in his eyes that said she shouldn't argue with him this time and she sighed, releasing her legs and climbing down. She didn't mount her horse until both dragons were in the sky. Father and daughter rode in silence for some time, Briar practicing with the pebble because she had nothing else to do. "Where did you go?" Brom finally asked after an hour of silence. Briar didn't answer. "Briar,"

"It's none of your concern where I went. It is mine."

"It was for the Varden, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it, Dad. The less you know, the better."

"Briar Ildra, we both know that is not true. I am in danger just for being your father. But I am also a Rider, I was a Rider. I think I have the right to know what it is my daughter is getting into. Especially if it concerns the Varden which I founded."

"Yes, you founded the Varden. But then you left. You couldn't lead and seek revenge on Morzan at the same time. I'm sure there are times when Mom didn't tell you her comings and goings when she took your place in the fight." Brom pressed his lips into a thin line and Briar knew she hit a nerve.

"Your mother was one of the bravest women I know. She risked her life to make sure that you would be safe. I know you went to the Varden to try to find her. I know that you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone to Morzan's castle."

"Ajihad assigned me."

"You asked for it. You wanted to find clues about your mother. You have gotten tangled up in something far more dangerous than you can imagine. In your note, you said you would be back, but you didn't know when. Don't you know how worried I was? The last time you said that, I lost contact with you for two years."

"What do you care?" Briar muttered. "You moved on from Mom. You would have moved on from me."

"If I lost you, I would have been lost forever. You are the last thing that I have. Saphira, your mother, they're both gone. You are all I have left."

"You have Eragon." Brom sighed and they rode in silence again for another thirty minutes. "Ajihad sent me a contact. Someone's gone missing. I had a lead and I needed to follow it as he's asked me to find them. That's what I was doing. I am not saying more than that." Brom looked at his daughter. Her black hair was covering her face as she was looking at the silver oval on her palm. He could see her trembling, as if there was something that she wanted to tell him, but was scared to. He rode closer to her and covered her left hand with his hand, the one that bore his own gedwëy ignasia. She looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his. He could see her burden, secrets that she held that she could tell no one else. In that instant, he could tell that she had become a greatly trusted member of the Varden, and that made her important. And now she was a Rider and could no longer be beholden to any one nation or race. She was someone important indeed.

* * *

 **A quick little chapter, well maybe not that quick. Terim next! Thanks for reading and please review**


	10. Trouble Magnets

The five of them sat on the rock ledge and looked out at the flat marsh lands of the coastal area. They had traveled for almost a week to reach this point and they still had some time to go. Briar had taken to riding with her father and Eragon so spare the curiosity. If Eragon was being looked for like they feared, they would be looking for him alone. Brom and Briar provided enough cover to prevent that from happening for the most part. Briar and Brom were very much aware that Briar was also being looked for by now. They hadn't told Eragon of her involvement with the Varden and just mentioned that she had found the egg but wouldn't say where. They all feared that Galbatorix was able to get a sense of what Dwervevindr looked like because the dragon's color was rarer than Saphira's. If that was the case, her picture could be up because the king scryed the dragon to try to find the pair. This was what Eragon was to believe if her picture was up in the city. She didn't know how to explain her name though, if it was there. It that was the case, she would have to say that she had been a servant and had to flee for her life when she found the egg. That would be the best story to tell him until they could get to the Varden. Then, she would have to tell him the truth.

"The king is bound to be looking for us by now." Briar said. "It wouldn't be wise to use our names."

"We won't be able to deceive Jeod with fake names. He knows me too well. And you, Briar, even if you don't remember him." Briar bit her lip to keep from replying to her father. She knew Jeod personally. She was his contact for his trade with the Varden when she was able to be contacted. That cover would get her into the city at least. "For the rest, however, I will be Neal. Eragon, your name is Evan, my nephew and Rose's cousin." Brom looked at his daughter.

"That's the name I gave people when I was out on my own." Briar said. "It is too well known. And I dare not use my real name. Nelda. I will be Nelda." Brom smiled slightly and Briar returned it.

"What the significance of that name?" Eragon interrupted the moment between father and daughter and Briar sighed.

"Nelda is my grandmother." Briar answered. "Also, it would be best if you didn't ride Saphira for now. It could cause suspicion if someone were to see me and Dad on the road and then see us again in the city with you suddenly there." Eragon nodded his agreement. Brom nodded and nudged Snowfire into motion and left the ledge, Briar and Eragon behind him.

 _"I will go into the city first."_ Briar silently told her father. _"If they are looking for me only, it would be best if the two of you weren't seen with me. It would only get you into trouble and we can't afford to have Eragon taken to the king because of me. Jeod's house is on the western side of the city. Next to an herbalist's shop."_

 _"I don't like this."_

 _"You've never liked what I do."_ Briar countered.

 _"I don't like this either, Little Fox."_ Dwervevindr cut in. _"What if your lie to Eragon is true and the king knows what the both of us look like. He could send someone to be waiting for us here."_

 _"That's a risk we will take. And that is why I am entering the city alone. If I am captured, you stay with Dad and Eragon and Saphira. I would rather go through torture than have the two of us submit to the king and swear to him."_

 _"You have lived in a hard world, Little Fox."_

 _"I know."_

* * *

Brom looked at the herbalist's shop. It was easy to find, being simple in the rich part of town. The owner, or who Eragon guessed was the owner, was sitting by the door with a frog in her hand, writing something. She was short and had curly hair and looked familiar to the old Rider, but he couldn't place her. Brom looked at the houses on either side of the shop. Briar hadn't said which one was Jeod's. It was possible she hadn't known about the second house.

"Which house is his?" Eragon asked. Brom thought a moment.

"Let's find out." Brom said, dismounting his horse and approaching the herbalist. "Excuse me, could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?"

"I could." She answered, not stopping her writing.

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes." She continued writing. The silence became uncomfortable for both Brom and Eragon. Brom shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting to see if Briar would come out of a house and call them inside. She didn't. "Of course I'll tell you! All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I _could_ tell you, and the second was if I _would_ tell you. But you never put the question to me."

Brom smiled. "Then let me ask properly. Which house is Jeod's? And have you by chance seen a young woman about. She has brown eyes and black hair."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Jeod's house is on the right." The herbalist beamed. "My name is Angela by the way. As for the young woman. The only women around here are of the rich sort. You are the first travelers I have seen in a long time. Is she important to you?"

"She is my daughter." Brom admitted. "She came into the city before us to meet with Jeod and make sure we would not have to spend the night in a tavern we cannot afford."

"She may be out wandering the town. Maybe she has a lad." Angela winked and Brom bristled.

"Thank you for the information, dear lady."

"Anytime," Angela smiled and went back to her writing. Eragon didn't press the matter about Briar and stayed silent as Brom banged on the door three times.

"Maybe this is the wrong hosue." Eragon said when no one answered the door. Brom knocked again. It was only moments before the door opened slightly. Eragon dismounted Cadoc and held him steady. Brom turned to the woman. She was pale and had blonde hair.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Does Jeod live here?" Brom asked. He wanted to ask about Briar, but refrained from doing so. It would be best to ask Jeod.

"Yes," the woman answered. "He is my husband. Is he expecting you?"

"No, but we need to talk to him." Brom said, hiding the pain in knowing that Briar had not made it to the house.

"He is very busy."

"It's important we see him." Brom pressed.

"He is busy." The woman repeated, stone faced.

"Since he is unavailable," Brom said, masking his rising anger, "would you please give him a message." She nodded. "Tell him that a friend from Gil'ead is waiting outside."

"Very well." She said and the door snapped shut.

The noise attracted Angela's attention and she watched the two from her place in front of her shop. The old man was familiar and she knew him. Brom. She had thought him long dead. _"What business could he have with Jeod?"_ She wondered. She looked away quickly as the two passed by with Jeod towards the citadel. She had a feeling things were about to happen and they were at the center of it, along with his daughter. If the old man was telling the truth, there was only one place she could be if she hadn't made it to Jeod's.

* * *

Brom stood, and looked out the window. Jeod waited by the door. They were supposed to be going out and checking on Eragon. But he couldn't drop Briar's name where anyone could hear.

"What's wrong?" Jeod asked.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"I wouldn't be able to forget if I wanted to."

"Do you remember what I told about myself?"

"You were happily married with a little girl. You never told me her name though."

"That was for her protection. I didn't see a poster, but I am worried about her. She has been working for Ajihad for the past few years. I lost contact with her for two years before she showed up in Carvahall with her own dragon." Brom sighed and held onto the chair he had been sitting on. "She is traveling with me and Eragon. She came into the city first because of the danger to her and she didn't want us to be in that same danger. I had been hoping that she had gotten to you. But if our welcome was anything to judge by, she didn't make it to your house. The herbalist didn't see her."

"What is your girl's name?"

"She goes by many names apparently." Brom sighed. "But I named her Briar."

"Briar?" Brom looked at his old friend. "You said Briar?"

"Yes, Briar Ildra. But she's gone by Rose and now she is Nelda, after my mother."

"Brom, a young woman by the name of Briar has been my investor contact for the Varden. I thought she looked familiar the entire time I worked with her." Jeod looked at Brom and motioned for him to follow to the main area of the castle and to a board where notices had been posted. Together, they looked and found Briar's picture. There was no name on it, but she was wanted for treason. "One thing she has going for her," Jeod whispered, "her names are not on this poster. She can say she was mistaken for the woman on the poster."

"She is wanted for theft." Brom hissed as he read the poster. "Where is she?"

"Criminals are brought here, to the castle. She'll be in Risthart's dungeons if she is here at all. She may have gotten spooked and fled." Jeod and Brom dropped their conversation as Eragon came into sight. The two men acted as if nothing was wrong, but Brom was concerned. His daughter was missing and he had a feeling she was in the dungeons. It would be her luck to be found by trouble. It seemed that was all his family did. He had gotten into plenty of trouble in his time. Now both of his children seemed like magnets for it.

* * *

 **The question now is, do I stay with Brom and Eragon or move to Briar and possibly jump back to when she was captured and follow her from there. Hm...**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Briar's Trouble

**As requested, I have jumped back in time to Briar. And I would like to thank the reader for this since it also gave me an idea for something different in Dras Leona. enjoy!**

* * *

Briar looked up from her spot next to Dwervevindr. The dawn was coming and it was a beautiful sight to see when watching it from the sea, at least she guessed it would be. They were on the west side of Alagaësia, where the sun set over the sea. But the sky was getting light which meant the new day was beginning. There were only a few hours left to Terim and Jeod. She had told her father that she would go into the city alone a few weeks ago when they had decided on names to give the people. They had finally told Eragon the plan last night so he didn't think she had gone and deserted them. The boy was getting suspicious of her and she didn't blame him. She was an agent of the Varden and had duties of her own to see to within that. But she was also now a Rider and that meant something entirely different.

Eragon's reaction to the plan had been what Briar had expected. He didn't like the thought of her going into the city alone. Briar had had to argue with him before he finally backed down, realizing that she could indeed handle herself, especially after their sparring session that night. Brom and Dwervevindr shared his worry that she would be too easily captured. The dragon had even gone as far as to suggest she stay with him and Saphira in their hiding place. Brom was about to back the idea when he had remembered that she could get them to Jeod easier than if he and Eragon were to go alone.

All this goes through Briar's mind as she saddles her mare and rides away from the camp. Only Dwervevindr was awake to see her off which she felt was better. She didn't want there to be a chance to change the plan and the three of them get into trouble together.

As she rode, the bond between her and her dragon stretched thinner and thinner, but she was still able to sense his presence in her mind. Then he was gone. She hated that their bond wasn't strong enough to cross a few hours from each other. In the quiet and solitude, Briar was reminded of all the missions she had been sent on when she was alone, suddenly finding that she hated it. Ever since Dwervevindr had hatched, she had known that she would always have someone with her, even if they were separated by a few leagues. Now that she was out of his reach, she felt vulnerable even though she was an able enough fighter. She felt like an agent of the Varden again and not a Dragon Rider. Sighing, she put thoughts of Dwervevindr aside and focused on the road. It was starting to fill with people trying to get into the city. She hoped to be able to get into the city without much of a fuss.

The guards blocked her way with their pikes.

"Wha's yer name?" One of them said, bored. Briar hid her frustration and thought about putting on a thick accent to hide her voice, but thought better of it. She was pretending to be Jeod's investor. If she sounded like some uncultured person, they would never believe her and detain her.

"M' name's Nelda. I'm here to see an investee about his business. I represent his investors, see?"

"A woman investor?" The other guard asked, his curiosity peaked. Briar groaned inwardly.

"I picked it up watching m' father and his fellow investors before they went out of business. My client is actually an old friend of his. May I be allowed to pass?" The two guards looked at each other before removing their pikes, muttering a warning to keep from causing trouble. She nodded her agreement and nudged her horse forward.

Terim was much like she remembered it with the worst living conditions being closer to the gate. She steered her mare off to the side and dismounted, preferring to walk instead of ride in the crowded streets. She walked slowly, trying to keep the horse calm as she did so. She had just stopped to look at some wares at a stall when a fluttering caught her eye. It was a notice board. Curious, she moved closer to look, making it that she was curious what was happening in the city and if there were criminals she needed to look out for. Immediately, she spotted her picture. There was no name which meant that the king knew the name of Rose of a bluff but he couldn't find her actual name. That would help her some. But she needed to get to Jeod before someone saw her and turned her in. With the resemblance being almost perfect, it would be hard to play a case of mistaken identity. She moved away from the board, trying to keep her hand from going to the sword on her hip. That would definitely give her away.

She made it to a less crowded street that she knew. It was in the wealthier district on the west side of the city. She was close to Jeod now. She would be safe with him until her father and Eragon arrived. She had expected to see her picture up as a wanted poster, but it still unnerved her, especially with how accurate the picture was. She knew that the king had scryed them, had seen them. For all she knew, he could be watching her now to see where she was going. She shook her head to clear it. If that were the case, there wouldn't be a poster up for her reward. They didn't know where she was. She was safe to go to Jeod. She needed to check in on him for Ajihad anyway since she was going to the Varden and the man would want a report. Not to mention that she needed a safe place for her traveling companions.

Briar was jarred out of her thoughts as a squad of soldiers entered her view. It was more of a company; a small one, but a company nonetheless. Briar stopped and looked at them, making sure to keep her hands in sight.

"Can I help you?" She asked, forcing her voice to sound normal and not defensive.

"We need you to come with us." The captain said.

"Why?"

"There is a woman matching your description. She is wanted." The captain smiled as he looked at her. She kept her hands on the mare, mentally sending her instructions to be on the lookout for Snowfire and to stay with them when they arrived.

"I'm sure there is a mistake, Sir. I represent my clients who have invested with a merchant who lives here. I am on my way to see him. Jeod Longshanks is his name." Briar answered as the company began to circle her. She didn't like what was happening. They weren't believing her. Maybe she wasn't convincing enough. But then again, the picture bore too uncanny a resemblance to her. The king had seen into Murtagh's memories and seen her. They knew she had a dragon. Briar reached for her magic. Before she could get hold of it, the soldiers jumped at her. Briar released the horse and drew her sword, the magic fading from her grasp. It wasn't long before she was in a circle of steel too tight for her to move. There were more of them than she had realized. She didn't want to surrender, but this wasn't worth her life. She could get out on mistaken identity soon enough. She just had to convince the one in charge. Briar sheathed her sword and raised her hands in surrender, glaring at the captain as he smiled in glee.

* * *

Briar sat in her cell and thought about her predicament. The lord of Terim, Risthart, had yet to come and see her, to see for himself that she was the wanted criminal. She had been locked in the dungeons a few days now and had kept her mind blocked from everyone, including Dwervevindr. She didn't need him telling her father what he already knew…that she was in the dungeons of Terim. She would get herself out. She should have been more aware of her surroundings. She should have known that coming in alone in plain sight would have gotten her in trouble. Before traveling with her father and Eragon, she would have known that. She wouldn't have let herself be caught. She wouldn't have ridden into the city like she owned the place. She would have snuck in over the walls or in a clump of people. That would have been the smart thing.

 _"Think, Idiot. You were given the nickname of Fox for a reason. Even Nasuada and Kylie call you a fox when they can get away with it."_ She sighed and rested her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She could always fight her way out, but she had given Jeod's name in the hope that she would be left alone. If she fought her way out or escaped silently, he would be implicated as being an accomplice. That wouldn't be good for the little business that he had left, according to what the guards had been telling her. His ships had been disappearing along with a few other companies'. Briar didn't like where that thinking had led her to. There were spies within Tronjhiem. If Jeod was struggling, the rest would be as well. Briar thumped her head against the wall, bringing slight pain, but enough to clear her head.

"You'll hurt yourself that way." A voice said from outside her cell doors. Briar opened her eyes and saw a richly robed man looking in at her. Risthart. Finally, after a week, he had come to see her. He consulted a paper in his hand. "You look an awful lot like this woman who is wanted." He said.

"As I have said before," Brair said, "my name is Nelda. I represent investors who have invested with Jeod Longshanks. I was coming to check on his business from him personally."

"Yes, so I have heard." Risthart answered. "But this woman is thought to be a traitor. Working for the Varden is my speculation."

"Who?" Briar asked.

"Surely a woman as well traveled as you has heard of them. The rebel group who lies hidden from King Galbatorix and fights him."

Briar shook her head. "No…my concern is with my clients."

"Why the weapons?"

"Why else do people have weapons?" Briar countered, concentrating on the lord. Her intense stare made him shift uncomfortable, but Briar could see that his mind was beginning to waver that she was the woman who was wanted.

"Lord Risthart, a merchant has come to see you." A soldier called from above. The lord of Terim turned suddenly and was gone. Briar frowned, barely recognizing the feel of magic leaving her and barely registering that she hadn't summoned it while talking to the lord.

* * *

Risthart shook his head. Talking to the woman was dangerous. She had a silver tongue. He was almost tempted to let her go. He was better off contacting the king and asking him to have a Rider come and see if she was the woman in question. Risthart downed a goblet of wine to clear his fuzzy head as he entered his study. He seated himself behind his desk and nodded for the merchant to enter. It was Jeod Longshanks, the man the woman had said she had come to see.

"Lord Risthart," Jeod bowed slightly before standing straight. There was a rapier at his waist which the man assured was just for show.

"What is the meaning of this visit, Longshanks?"

"I have come to inquire as to one of your potential prisoners." Jeod answered. "A young woman by the name of Nelda, she represents some of my investors. She contacted me weeks ago saying that she would be arriving last week. She never showed. I thought it a case of misfortune or something came up until I saw the poster in the courtyard this morning. It looks an awful lot like her and I know that sometimes the soldiers can make mistakes when following up on a tip from an outside source." Risthart looked at the merchant. His was one of the businesses that was beginning to fail due to their ships disappearing. Jeod stood calmly, waiting for the man to say something. Risthart wanted to throw him out and call for a Rider to take the woman away. But her story was matching his. With a sigh of relief, Risthart ordered for Jeod to be taken to the woman to confirm her identity. When the merchant had gone, the lord called for more wine, to celebrate his good fortune of not having been killed and replaced over a case of mistaken identity. Before he took a drink of his wine, Risthart looked at it, recalling the fuzzy feeling he'd had. He had had a goblet of wine before going down to see her. That must have been the reason for the fuzziness before. A bad goblet of wine. He downed the drink and went about his business.

* * *

"So, Jeod, tell me what has been happening? Did Dad and Eragon find you?"

"They did. Your father was extremely worried about you." Jeod answered, taking a drink from his cup of water. Briar stood and began pacing.

"Your financial situation is not the best, Jeod. Disappearing ships?"

"It points to a spy, I know. I tried to get your father to go back. But he is set against taking Eragon with him. You have some influence, I know you do, Briar." Briar twisted her hair around her hand.

"I can't go back. Not yet. They have no idea that I am a Rider now. Even if Dad did send a message, he will have been loath to mention me as a Rider. It's bad enough that they have been waiting for Saphira to hatch. And with the egg courier missing, having another Rider common knowledge among the Varden would not be best. They will learn about me when I return with the egg courier."

"So you mean to look for her?" Jeod asked. Briar looked at the books, letting her silence be an answer. "They have already left. They said they would wait for you near Leona Lake. They are headed to Dras-Leona to follow a lead on the Ra'zac." Briar was out the door before Jeod could ask her to stay at least the night. But he knew why she hurried. Dras-Leona was the outpost for one of the Forsworn and they were still looking for Brom.

* * *

 **So there is the trouble she got into. Left little hints for future chapters in here. hehehe. thanks for reading and please review. I love it when I get reviews.**


	12. A New Fire

Briar pushed her mare, whom she had named Iris after her mother, hard; riding through the night. It was still a few weeks to Dras-Leona, but she had to get to her father and his other charge before they reached the city. Evlin would not be kind to Brom when she found him. There was a price on her father's head and Briar was loath to lose him after years of being away and working for the Varden in his place. The king would crow in victory if Brom were captured and then it would be out that her father had been a Rider and that he was finally defeated, the last of the old order. She couldn't afford to let that happen. The Varden needed hope. Briar needed her father, her only family left.

Briar rested Iris the second night out from Terim. She would have to hope she caught up to them soon. They were a few days ahead of her as Jeod had not been able to go for her immediately after they had left even though he had tried. Briar watched the stars, looking for the constellations Brom had taught her so long ago. She wished she was with him. More, she wanted to be with Dwervevindr. Besides Brom, he was all she had, her little family. As she looked, she thought she saw a swath of the stars blink out, but it was too quick to make out. Briar dug out a bowl and her water skin. She poured the water in the bowl and searched her memory for the words she needed. With a frustrated sigh, Briar drank some of the water and then put it away. She would have to ask her father for the words later. She needed to check on Arya. She had to know that her friend was still alive. It was coming time that she would have to leave her father and go for her and then go to the Varden. It was time that he take Eragon there to, especially if their venture with the Ra'zac was successful.

The next day, Briar pushed Iris into a trot and kept that pace into the afternoon. It was getting close to dusk when she heard her father's voice.

"Extreme!" Brom's voice carried to her. "It's not extreme when they wouldn't show you the same mercy. And why, oh, why, did you _show_ yourself to them?"

 _"What happened? I'm missing for a few days and Eragon gets into more trouble."_

 _"Little Fox?"_

 _"Dwervevindr!"_ Briar cried happily, feeling whole again as she realized she was close enough to be with her dragon.

"Briar?" Brom's voice called from the trees and Briar pushed Iris faster and reached the clearing as Brom was getting to his feet. She jumped off the horse and rushed into her father's arms. She felt his tears on her head, but didn't say anything. Before she could say anything to anyone, Dwervevindr pulled her from Brom and held her to him.

 _"That was dangerous, Little Fox."_

 _"We knew it would be. But what happened here? It sounds like the three of you had an adventure without me?"_ Briar grinned and she repeated her question to her father. Eragon looked at his lap as he was still sitting by the fire. Brom frowned and explained what little he knew about the situation.

"It's not that bad." Eragon said as father and daughter sat near the fire. "They had orders to capture me…me and the other one." Eragon looked at Briar and a pit formed in her stomach as Eragon recounted his conversation with the Urgals. The only one she knew who led Urgals was the Shade who had captured Arya. He had used Urgals. The pit grew and she knew that it was time to go for Arya. But she had to warn her father first.

 _"We'll go with them. Maybe we can distract the Forsworn."_ Dwervevindr suggested, but Briar didn't answer. This venture was dangerous from the start. Now it was becoming deadly, for all of them.

* * *

Briar stood with her mouth open as the tip of Zar'roc's blade rested on her father's collarbone. None, not even she, had been able to beat her father yet. He had trained her to use both hands in a fight so if she lost the use of her left hand, the other would be usable. But what Eragon had just done, it was rare. There was hope for the boy, that he would be able to have his vengeance. Thinking about the Ra'zac reminded her that she still had yet to warn her father of Evlin. He had been so focused on training them that it was hard for her to get a word in, especially when it came to situations where a split decision had to be made. He had the two of them both working the situations so they could avoid another confrontation that had nearly resulted in Eragon's death. Though, she was pleased to hear that Eragon had asked for ideas from Dwerevevindr on what she would do in the same situation. When he put the question to her, she didn't answer. If she had been in that situation, she wouldn't have been given a chance to talk.

Smiling, Briar walked over to the lake and sat on the shore, drawing her knife. Dwervevindr joined her as she took out the poster of herself she had taken down on her way out of the city. The image was too close to the real thing. It had almost gotten her killed. When she had been talking to the lord of Terim, she had gotten the feeling that he was going to call the Forsworn to come for her. That would have been the end of it. She would have been taken to the king, tortured for information and then tortured into serving him once he saw the gedwëy ignasia. Then, she would be dead. She would rather be dead than serve the king. She knew what she was about to do was not the longest solution as the king could scry her and find her new look, but she had to try. At least until new pictures were put up, she could avoid detection.

She held the poster down with a rock, grabbed a lock of her hair, and cut. She wanted to cry. She had loved her hair, had grown it long so she could do different things with it, especially when she had to act like a noble. But that life was gone now. She was a Rider. She could no longer pretend to be a noble while gathering information on her enemies. She would now be leading her allies in the fight against them. She cut another piece, watching it fall onto the rocks next to her. With Dwervevindr's help, she cut the back as evenly as she could. By the time she was done, her black hair ended at her shoulders. She looked at her reflection in the water. She didn't like what she saw. She saw a defeated woman. She had never thought that the Empire would dictate how she looked. Now, here she was with short hair in an effort to hide in plain sight. She leaned against her dragon, pulled up her knees, and cried for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Eragon woke early. It wasn't his watch, but he couldn't sleep. According to the men the night before, they would reach Dras-Leona today.

 _"The three of you must be careful."_ Saphira said as they watched the morning. _"The Ra'zac could have spies watching for travelers that match your descriptions."_

 _"We'll do our best to remain inconspicuous."_ Eragon assured, remembering how Briar had had trouble staying inconspicuous in Terim.

 _"Perhaps, but realize that Dwervevindr and I will not be there to protect you as I did with the Urgals. We will be too far away to come to your aide, nor would we survive long in the narrow streets your kind favor. Follow Brom's and Briar's lead in this hunt. They are sensible."_

 _"I know."_

A crunch of gravel stopped Saphira's next words and Eragon spun to face the attacker. It was Briar, walking up the shore from where she had gone to watch from last night. She had cut her hair a week ago and he could see a change in her because of it. She seemed more determined since doing so. She seemed angrier to, as if she hadn't wanted to cut her hair. It wasn't odd for Eragon, he understood. It was the same thing that drove him in his revenge. But Brom was different. The old man wouldn't say, but he seemed disheartened at seeing his daughter's new state of being, as if it reminded him of someone else. Briar stood next to Eragon a moment and watched as Dwervevindr swam in the lake before hiding for the time that they were in the city. Then she looked to the city, her posture statuesque, as if looking for something. Brom joined them a few minutes later, standing on the other side of Eragon.

"We should reach the city by this afternoon into the evening." He said.

"You should stay with the dragons, Dad." Briar said suddenly. "Let me and Eragon go in and find out what we can. The Ra'zac are looking for you. I am not being looked for now. Not with my short hair."

"No, I will come with the two of you. Both of you have a certain knack for attracting trouble. With the Ra'zac within reach," Brom left the sentence hanging.

"I will keep us safe." Briar said. "You stay with the dragons. They will keep you safe."

"Briar, I am coming with the two of you. Dras-Leona is much bigger than Terim."

"I am aware of that." Briar said. "But I have also been here before. I know the streets. I can keep us out of trouble well enough. You stay with the dragons."

"I'm coming." Briar turned to face her father, and Brom and Eragon stepped back seeing the anger in her eyes.

"Stay, please. I won't ask again."

"Briar, I'm coming."

"Damnit, Dad! Can't you listen for once in your long life?" Briar finally exploded. "I am trying to save your life! Dras-Leona is the outpost of a Forsworn. And if you want a name. Fine. Evlin rules here. Yes, her. She will not let you live. She will take your corpse back to Galbatorix so your head can be put on a pike and displayed for everyone to see that the mighty Brom has been defeated at last. And if she doesn't kill you, the two of them will torture you until you are out of your mind and they will still crow a victory over you and have you as a little pet at their beckon call that they can humiliate. What do you think that is going to do for the Varden? And me! What do you think is going to happen to me knowing that I lost both of my parents to the Forsworn and Galbatorix?" Briar paused for breath, her chest heaving and angry tears streaming down her face. "I can't lose you to."

"Evlin," Brom mused. "That does present a problem. She is the one most likely to be out for my head now that Morzan is dead."

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"You are letting your emotions get the best of you, Briar." Brom said. "I will go into the city. I promised Eragon my help. You know I keep my word."

Briar wiped the tears from her face said nothing. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she began packing her saddle bags and getting ready for the ride into the city. Eragon looked at the two of them, feeling the tension and not wanting to get in the middle of it.

* * *

 **Hehehe, a knew danger for the trio. Not sure if they are going to luck out or not and she not be there, might be more fun to have her there. Hmmm...thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Family Ties

**ElvesareAwesome: I like the idea that the poster makes the Empire seem like they have a tight grip. Maybe I can expand on that.**

 **So, I've thrown in a twist to this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brom laid in the bed trying to make sense of his surroundings but the fuzziness and the pounding in his head wasn't making that possible. He and the boy drank the night before. Briar had stayed in the room. She hadn't said much since they had broken camp the day before. He knew that she was angry at his choice to come into the city. Evlin was a problem and he was afraid that Briar was right. Evlin was Morzan's sister. When word of Morzan's death had spread, she had begun hunting for Brom, especially when Zar'roc had shown up missing when they found the bodies of Rider and dragon. She and Iris had been friends, almost sisters which was how Brom had met Iris in the first place. The siblings had set up the meeting between the two, knowing they would get along and they did. The siblings had been the ones to stand for the couple at their wedding. And then the Fall had happened. Iris had felt the most betrayed while Brom had only felt anger, especially when Saphira had died and Iris had taken up his place in the fight. The fact that Iris was a Rider was not something that he had shared with his daughter because if that information was overheard and Iris were alive, Briar would be captured to force the Rider out of hiding to rescue her daughter.

Brom laid in bed for a moment longer before getting out of the bed and dousing his head in cold water. It did nothing to help his head. He needed Plan B then. Brom left the room and heard Eragon follow. By the boy's steps, Brom could tell that Eragon was hungover as well. When they got to the bar, Brom ordered hot tea, ice water, and brandy. It was a remedy his father had taught him on one of his trips home after becoming a Rider. Once the two Riders seemed better off than they had when they woke, they returned to their room and prepared for the day.

"We need to ask discreet questions about the Seither oil. We need to know where the oil was taken after it arrived and where it was delivered to. Briar, visit the jewelers in the city. Act like you are looking for a way to preserve some old pearl jewelry. Lead the conversation to how they get the oil." Brom said as he buckled on his sword and smoothed out the wrinkles on his robe. Eragon looked around the room when Briar didn't answer. She was gone. He tried to remember last night, if she had been there when they got back, but his memory was fuzzy. He didn't remember seeing her leave while they were recovering either. "Damn it, Girl." Brom muttered. "Sticking her neck out when it doesn't need to be."

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Eragon asked, looking for Briar's things and finding them gone. "Could she had left us to do this alone?" He looked at the old man, trying to see what he was thinking.

"No, she didn't leave us. She may have gotten an early start." Brom didn't say where he thought she was. She was in the palace, keeping an eye on Evlin and who knew what else.

* * *

 _"Are you sure this is wise, Little Fox?"_

 _"No, but I have to be here. If word of Dad and Eragon has reached Evlin, I need to be able to warn them to leave before they get caught. And are you going to ask me that question every time I do something dangerous?"_

 _"Only when you are doing it alone, Little Fox."_ Dwervevindr answered and Briar chuckled

"What you laughing at, Girl?" The maid snapped at her.

"A mem'ry." Briar said in her fake accent. In the palace, she was Bretta, a displaced orphan from Kuasta trying to keep her and her two younger siblings alive. Briar knew that she would be hired by Evlin with that story. Brom had told her about she and Morzan being siblings and Evlin had followed Morzan to Galbatorix during the Fall.

"Don't be gettin lost in your head, Girl. Else the mistress will have it sure enough." Briar nodded and stood up, picking up the water bucket and the two women went back to the kitchen for more orders. There were three guests in the palace tonight and there was to be a small feast so the entire staff was working to ensure they had a pleasant stay.

"Bretta!" The head of household snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." Briar answered.

"Here are the keys to a guest room. Go and make sure it is ready for the guest. Take a thing of coal and light a fire. And don't lag behind!"

Briar nodded, taking the keys and shoveling a bucket full of coal before grabbing a polishing rag as well. She had learned quickly that Evlin hated dust. The entire staff was required to dust and polish any item that looked like it had dust on it. When Briar had approached the head of household for the job, she had been afraid of Evlin recognizing her, maybe even seeing Brom in her. But Brom claimed that Briar looked like her mother, Iris, except for his brown, hawk-like eyes.

Briar found the room fairly quickly and entered it. There was a travel pack on the bed. The guest had arrived early. Briar did a quick sweep of the room to make sure that they were absent and began making the bed while inspecting the pack for clues as to the identity of the guest and to see if they would be a danger to her. She knew it wasn't a Rider, that would have caused so much commotion that she would have been clued in and would have made herself scarce.

The pack gave her no clues, so she began dusting the bed posts, the walls, the windows, and the mantle along with the door before turning to the fire place to make up the fire. She dusted the grate and swept up the coal dust back into the bucket and tried doing it quickly, knowing Bretta needed to be back in the kitchen to help with the dinner for the night.

"This is something of an unexpected visit, dear Nephew." Evlin's voice carried through the cracked door.

"His Majesty wants me to keep an eye on them, Aunt Evlin." Murtagh's voice answered and Briar bit back a string of curses and kept her head down, wiping coal dust on her face and messing up her hair. It was too late to rush out of the room.

"And why is that?" Evlin asked as the pair entered the room. Briar stood and picked up the bucket, making last minute polishes on her way out. She felt Evlin's eyes on her in the quiet while they waited for her to leave the room. Briar was glad when she finally did. She found an alcove and hid in it, making sure she was covered by the shadows from the fading sun and muttered the spell that Eragon and used to eavesdrop on Brom and Jeod in Terim.

* * *

"A new maid," Murtagh questioned as he pulled off his boots, checking to make sure the dagger was still secure. "She has her mind blocked." He looked at his only family left, the woman who raised him while his father was out hunting after his mother had died when he was only two. She had been the biggest influence on him while Murtagh was younger, instilling in the young man the pride of their family. She made sure that Morzan would be proud of his son when he came home from a trip.

"She claims to be from Kuasta. Strange folk out that way." Evlin answered her nephew, seeing every bit of her brother and father in him. They both knew of one person from Kuasta. Evlin had personally known him, had even introduced him to the one woman who was a sister to her. Iris could have lived, if she had sided with them and not Brom. Hell, there was a chance Iris could have convinced Brom to join with them as well and they could have remained the family they had created during their training and afterwards. But no, Iris's conscious had listened to Brom and his misguided reasoning. He had told her power corrupted those who sought for it and no good would come from joining Galbatorix. Then they had disappeared. There had been a rumor of a sighting of Iris and her dragon, Gale Wing, but nothing had come of it.

"So, why does the king want you following his servants?"

"To make sure they do their job." Murtagh answered and pulled off his shirt, going to the closet to fetch a new one. "They were sent up to a village called Carvahall to find Brom. They say they found him and a new Rider. The Ra'zac killed the boy's uncle apparently, after they were tipped off about the egg. The Rider is still a boy. He wants revenge. Risthart made mention of seeing an old man named Neal that looked like Brom. They are here to set a trap for them. Not to mention, I am on my own hunt."

"Oh?" Evlin sat on a chair by the fireplace while her nephew changed.

"Did you know he had a daughter?"

"He who, Murtagh?"

"Brom. He has a daughter. She works for the Varden I assume. Do you remember that egg you gave to me to hide for the king?"

"Of course. I think it came from a dragon from an associate of mine." Evlin said. Murtagh didn't know of her and his father's connection to Brom and Iris and he didn't need to know.

"I hid it in the garden. I put a woman named Rose in charge of the garden. When the king came to check on the egg, it was gone. Rose had stolen it and ran. I should have checked it before, when I realized she had left."

"What have I told you about making excuses, Murtagh?" Evlin said darkly. Murtagh stood in front of her.

"There is no excuse that is good enough. So do not make any and take the punishment given you."

"Exactly…continue."

"I gave the king an image of her and he must have guessed what the dragon would look like and was able to find her and he saw the dragon had hatched for her. But she was in a place that I didn't recognize."

"What does this have to do with Brom?"

"If she does work for the Varden, they will know of him. They will have sent her to him being the last living Rider outside of the king's control. She will be with him and the boy."

"So you mean to catch all three birds with one net." Murtagh nodded. "That is an interesting plan. How do you mean to catch them?"

"I need your eyes and ears, Aunt Evlin." Evlin smiled and nodded. The news that Brom had a daughter was intriguing. It would explain why the two of them had disappeared. Iris had been pregnant. What a victory it would be to turn the daughter of her two greatest adversaries and have her following Galbatorix against them.

* * *

 **New danger to the family. Hehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Walking into Traps

**Elves are awesome: If you hate Murtagh now, just wait. It will probably get worse. hehehe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Briar hurried back to the kitchen. She needed a way to get word to her father that this was a trap. They had been played. The dropped flask was obviously bait, meant to lead them right into the waiting hands of the Ra'zac. Her father wasn't to blame for the situation and neither was Eragon. But she should have seen it. But she had been just as convinced that the Ra'zac had dropped it as they fled as her father and Eragon had been. She needed to get her father and Eragon out of the city before Murtagh and the Ra'zac found them. They would be together. She hoped that they were still at the inn and hadn't done anything rash.

"Bretta, did you here? Lord Murtagh has come again?"

"Lord Murtagh?" Briar asked, dropping her voice into the accent she had picked up for Bretta.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know of him, being isolated as you are." The maid rambled. "He is one of the most eligible bachelors in the Empire and he is the mistress's nephew. Actually, he is about your age."

"Why ain't he taken a wife?" Briar asked, trying to sound interested, but her mind was still on the danger posed to her companions by Murtagh.

"No one knows. Rumors are that he is waiting for the right woman to enter his life. His mother died when he was still a wee lad." The maid scampered off and Briar returned her equipment to its place and washed her face before starting to help with the meal. She did not want to be anywhere near Murtagh. He would recognize her the moment he got a good look at her face. She could change her hair, but not the way her face looked. If Murtagh saw her, she was as good as dead.

 _"Little Fox, is everything alright."_

 _"I need you to warn Dad and Eragon. This is a trap. Tell them to leave. Tonight if possible. The longer they stay here, the more danger they are in. Tell them to take Iris with them."_

 _"And you?"_

 _"Tell them to find a hiding place. You and I will join them when we can. It will look too suspicious to leave immediately after Murtagh arrives. It'll tip him off if he isn't already."_

 _"I understand. Be careful, Little Fox."_

* * *

Briar woke before dawn to an attempt at someone trying to enter her mind. She had blocked it to everyone, including her dragon, after Murtagh arrived the night before. She had been lucky. She hadn't been required to serve the dinner. Instead, she had been sent to replace the sheets on all of the beds of the guests. She was careful in handling them, not sure if they had yet to be laced with Seither oil. Once that was done, she went to the shack she was given for her and her "siblings". Really, she had picked up two orphans from the street and carried them with her, planting in their minds that she was their eldest sister and that they were from Kuasta. When Bretta needed to disappear, the kids would still remember her and she hoped they would be cared for. They had been given jobs in the gardens and she hoped they would stay and be comfortable.

The invader left and Briar tried to return to sleep. It was no use. She couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, she got up and drew her blade and practiced the forms her father had taught her. When she had arrived at the castle, she had hidden it before entering the castle and had gone back to get it after she had been settled. As she practiced, she thought. Bretta needed to disappear, perhaps even die. How, she wasn't sure. She just knew that it needed to happen and happen soon. She wasn't sure how long Murtagh planned to stay and she didn't want to be within five yards of him. It was bad enough that she knew he was sleeping in the castle and his window was above hers.

 _"Briar!"_ Dwervevindr roared in her mind. She fell to the floor, doing her best to keep the sword from making a sound. Scowling, she sheathed the blade and hid it under her mattress.

 _"What?"_

 _"I've been trying to get to you for hours."_

 _"If you've forgotten, Murtagh is here and I refuse to let him have the opportunity to get into my mind. Did you talk to Dad?"_

 _"I was able to talk to Saphira and through her, Eragon. But I was too late. Brom left late last night to find a way to replace two slaves by the new moon."_

 _"WHAT!"_ Briar yelled. _"That means he is in the castle right now. Damn it!"_ Briar dressed and woke her siblings and fed them before leaving. They knew what they needed to do. She had to find her father and warn him of the trap. And if her father was here, that meant Eragon was alone. _"The old fool!"_

Briar worked quickly throughout the day, looking for her father. She kept hearing him singing to the women in the servants' quarters in the castle, but every time she tried to find him, she was given a new task. Once or twice, she thought she saw him while she was receiving orders from the head of household. She dare not try to find his mind. Murtagh may be trying to do the same thing and she was not going to lead him to her father. It was about noon when she was given a reprieve. She was walking back to the kitchen when she saw her father walking down the halls. She was near an empty room, a closet really. She grabbed him and pulled him into the room and locked the door, making sure that no one had heard the door slam. Then she rounded on her father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. "I told you to leave."

"You told me nothing." Brom said.

"That's right. I couldn't. You left before Dwervevindr could relay the message!" Briar stalked to the window and looked out into the city a moment before walking back. "Murtagh is here and he knows about the two of you. The three of them are here to set a trap for you and Eragon and me. And you left Eragon alone!"

Brom didn't answer as he looked past her and Briar scowled. He had never done this before. He nodded and then looked at her.

"The Ra'zac have found Eragon. He's on his way back to the inn and he's going to get our things ready. You were right. This was a trap. I should have seen it."

"Go south." Briar said. "I'll meet up with you when I can. Bretta has to disappear and I have to plan it. But you need to get out of here before Murtagh realizes that _you_ are in the palace. GO!"

Brom nodded and left quickly. He had no idea what was happening or how Eragon had been found. But this Murtagh, he was a problem. How Briar knew of him, he was unsure, but he had to get Eragon out of the city. The Ra'zac would take him before the king and the boy would die. Brom left out a side door of the palace and disappeared into the city.

* * *

Briar eased herself down the wall to the ground below. The city had been locked down after two riders had escaped the city. She had not been given any information as to the crime they had committed, but she didn't need it. She knew. The riders had been Eragon and her father. They had barely escaped with their lives. Now that night had fallen, the gates were still locked against travelers. They had only been opened to allow the Ra'zac and Murtagh out.

Briar smiled when she saw her dragon and quickly climbed onto Dwervevindr's back and he took flight, moving high into the air so he wouldn't be seen. They went fast, both of their minds looking for those of her father and Eragon and Saphira. She wasn't sure how far they may have gotten and was afraid she wouldn't be able to reach them in time. In the darkness, they were vulnerable. Night was when the Ra'zac preferred to hunt. It was also when they could see better than in the day. Her father had survived one encounter with them. She didn't have much hope that he would survive a second one. They had to hurry.

Dwervevindr was also concerned about his Rider's father and the youngest Rider. They had known this venture was dangerous for all of them. They all had been in equal danger, but now, the two males were in more danger than his Rider. He beat his wings faster, gaining speed, sharing his Rider's urgency.

An hour later, the pair heard the echo of Saphira's roar and a pit grew in Briar's stomach. They were too late. She urged Dwervevindr to go faster. He soared lower where there wasn't much wind and they moved across the ground, a blur to any who would have thought to look and who could have seen them. Two bright pinpricks of light soon showed themselves to Dwervevindr who shared the sighting with his Rider. He flew slightly off course and landed farther south. Silently, Briar climbed down and the two of them made their way to the campsite where Eragon was awake and Brom was beginning to wake.

"It'sss wearing off." The taller of the two Ra'zac hissed as it hefted him into the air.

"Give him more." Briar didn't need to hear more to learn that both of them had been drugged.

"Let'sss just kill him." The shorter said again. "He has caused us much grief."

"The king's instructions were to keep them _alive_." Briar thought she was going to vomit as she caught a whiff of their breath from where she was and was so busy trying not to retch that she missed the creatures agree to kill her father. She became aware of it when one of the Ra'zac howled and she saw an arrow protruding from its shoulder. She jumped into action as Brom staggered up and started moving towards Eragon. She pulled him down and pushed him to crawl towards Eragon as more arrows flew overhead. She used her sword to block them as she noticed some of the arrows were aimed at her and her father.

"No!" She shouted as the Ra'zac threw the dagger at Eragon. Brom moved to take the weapon for the boy and Briar jumped to push them both out of the way, using magic to shield them all from the blade as it flew over them. She hit her head on a rock as they landed and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ouch!" Someone whistled as she woke. Her hands weren't bound and she guessed the Ra'zac had fled. She groaned and pushed herself to her knees and felt the eyes of Eragon and their guest on her. She waved them off as she got her bearings and checked on her father. He was slowly coming around. She sat next to him and gave him water. Once he had been seen to, she turned to their guest at the same moment that he was handing Eragon a bowl of food. She jumped to her feet and used Undbitr to knock the bowl from his hands.

"What gives?" Eragon asked as Briar stepped between him and the stranger.

"Stand back by Saphira. Help him and the two of you get out of here on her. I'll follow with the horses. _Go with them, Dwervevindr."_

 _"Who is this man, Little Fox?"_

 _"An old enemy. I found you in his gardens."_ Briar answered as Eragon helped Brom to stand. "It's been a while, Murtagh." She said. The stranger, Murtagh, smiled.

"Hello, Rose." He answered. "I almost didn't recognize you with your short hair. It doesn't become you." Murtagh smirked as Briar blushed profusely at the comment, remembering what the maid had told her in the palace.

"I should have known when arrows were aimed directly at us. You don't look so bad for having screwed up. You lost that stone the same day you put me in charge of the gardens. Not very smart of you."

"I'm surprised the egg hatched for you. Never thought you would amount to anything, being a servant and all. We must be fated to follow in our fathers' footsteps." Murtagh's eyes flicked towards Brom who was pulling Eragon to the horses. "Where's the dragon?"

"You must be an idiot to think that I am going to tell you anything about the egg."

"I know it's hatched. And if you won't tell me freely, I'll have to force the information from you."

"GO!" She yelled back at them as Murtagh attacked her. She used Undbitr to hold him off as Brom and Eragon took off on the horses, Saphira above them. She didn't bother trying to yell at Dwervevindr as Murtagh was trying to break into her mind. Dragon and Rider joined their minds and the barriers around their minds strengthened. Together, they attempted to break into Murtagh's mind, but the king trained him himself and there was no getting through that barrier.

" _They're safe. We should be disappearing into the night as well."_

 _"I'm trying my best."_ Briar said as she ducked under Murtagh's blade and kicked his legs out from under him. He cursed and she used magic to bind his legs and arms. She nodded and disappeared into the darkness. She let go of the spell the moment Dwervevindr was in the air and out of his sight. Briar slumped, weak from the several spells she had just used to protect all of them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review**


	15. Flying to the Rescue

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I've been inactive. Some things happened and so I couldn't work on my fics. But I hate leaving things unfinished and so here it goes. Enjoy! (And no, this is not the last chapter, far from it)**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I thought we could overtake them." Briar said as she cleaned and bandaged Eragon's chest. He had been kicked by the Ra'zac as they fled and it had broken a rib or two which was beyond her ability to heal. She had already tended to Brom and was thankful that he had nothing more than a few bruises that she had healed fairly quickly. The old man was preparing a cold meal for them as it would be dangerous to light a fire. If Murtagh were following them, he would be able to find their cave from the ground and right now, they needed protection. She and Eragon were too weak to cast any spells that would protect them and Briar herself was starving.

"It's not your fault. I'm more curious as to why you were so hostile to the man who helped us." Eragon answered her before Brom could.

"He wasn't helping us. My guess is that he followed the Ra'zac to make sure they followed orders. He shot at them when they were about to kill Dad. They had no choice but to flee. That's when it fell to him to capture everyone. Well, the two of you. Being injured, you two would have accepted the help without much question in the light that he just saved your lives which would have forced me and Dwervevindr to go to his father's castle and rescue you which would have been hard as he was looking for me as well."

"You called him by name." Eragon said. She sighed and looked at him. "You knew him."

"I worked as a servant in his castle for two years before I found Dwervevindr's egg." Brom looked at the two of them, realization in his eyes. Briar smiled weakly at him. "His name is Murtagh. He is the son of Morzan, first of the Forsworn. He's followed in his father's footsteps and is deadly loyal to the king. His aunt is Evlin, the Rider who rules Dras-Leona."

"So, that is what he meant by following in your father's footsteps."

"I don't know what he meant by that." She said quickly, trying to cover the fact that her father was a Rider. Eragon still didn't know and wouldn't if they had their way. Not until it was time for him to know.

"Why were you working as a servant for two years? It's obvious—ow!" He cried out as Briar pulled too tight on the bandage. Saphira growled, but she ignored her.

"I was working as a servant because I was assigned to spy on him. Being Galbatorix's right hand in his father's absences, it was only logical that Murtagh would know things the other Forsworn wouldn't. I never thought the king would hide an egg with him. I wonder how many others have been hidden."

"Assigned?" Briar sighed as Eragon asked the next question. There was no avoiding it now. Too much had been reveled for her to keep a secret any longer. Not to mention that it would be the only place they would be safe.

"I am – was— an agent of the Varden." She said. "I am a spy for them, a position which is more dangerous than it sounds. Murtagh and the king knew me for a spy once I stole the egg. I knew I couldn't go back to the Varden with it. I had to go to Dad since he knows dragon lore. I never meant to pull you into this."

"Why are you telling us now, Briar?" Eragon asked, suspicion in his voice. "Is that even your real name? Murtagh called you Rose."

"Yes, Briar is my real name. Rose, Bretta, Nelda, those are names to keep me as hidden as possible. I had to drop Rose when I stole the egg. Bretta is dead, killed by a runaway slave in Dras-Leona. Nelda has been dead for at least ten years now."

"Briar," Brom said, "you told me long ago about this. Why now are you so open about it?"

"It is the only place that you will be safe." She said and pulled out her father's map. "Go to the Beor Mountains and go to this lake. Wait for me there if you can." She pointed to the map. "The Varden should find you before I get there, hopefully."

"And you?" Eragon asked. Briar looked out the cave entrance and to the north.

"I have one more assignment to complete before I return to the Varden and this one is time sensitive. I've wasted too much time coming on the journey. Take Iris with you to the Varden." Briar got up and packed her things onto Dwervevindr's saddle.

"Briar, you can't go alone. You are being hunted." Brom tried. She looked at him.

"So are the two of you." She answered. "I have stronger barriers around my mind. If I am captured, I can resist the king longer than either of you can. And if Eragon is safe, then there is still a free Rider to stand against him." She climbed onto her dragon's saddle. "Stay in shelters at night. Travel south, quickly. May your swords stay sharp." Dwervevindr jumped from the cave ledge and winged northward.

Brom and Eragon watched as they left. Saphira watched them. She could tell by their stances that they were undecided. Briar made good points about their safety. Eragon was still young in being a Rider. Briar was not much older, but the young woman had skills that Eragon did not and that seemed to be hidden from her father.

"What do we do?" Eragon asked Brom. Brom looked in the direction his daughter had gone. "Where is she going?"

"I doubt she would try to go to Urû'baen. The king would find her quickly and capture her. She's a spy, and able to hide herself. But I still fear for her."

"Could she be going to the same place she had gone when she left us on the plains?"

"It is possible, if we knew where that was. The only place I can think of is Gil'ead. Whatever she needs to do, it will take time. She will get there quickly on her dragon. We will have to take it slow, being injured. But we can make it to the Varden and maybe I can get them to tell me what is going on."

Eragon and Saphira stood next to the old man. Eragon had the horses' reins in hand. Brom looked at him, brow raised.

"I don't feel like missing on the fun." He grinned. Brom matched it, took his horse and pack, and the trio began making their way down the slope. Brom hoped he was right about his daughter's timeline and hoped that she would stay out of trouble until they got to her.

* * *

Briar watched the jails where she knew Arya was being kept. It angered her that she couldn't do anything to save the elf. With each passing day, Arya was coming closer and closer to death. The Rider had overheard talk that the elf was to go before the king within the next few days. There was no way that the elf would be able to hold off Galbatorix for long, especially if she was closer to death than she had been when Briar had first come to find her. Now Briar was here to save her friend.

Briar remembered when she had first met the elf. The young woman was newly arrived to the Varden, barely sixteen years old. Arya had just returned from the elves with the egg which still had yet to hatch. There were children within the Varden who had come of age to be tested. When the elf had arrived, Briar had been speaking with Ajihad who had been in charge for the last almost twenty years at that time. He knew her father and she had been trying to get him to let her do her part and that her being a woman would not interfere. Arya, who had just finished testing the young children, had arrived to inform Ajihad that the egg had not chosen a Rider from the humans and had seen something in Briar that had made her decide something that she had chosen to keep hidden from Ajihad. Ajihad still did not know, and never would now that Briar had touched the egg. Arya had seen something that she recognized in the young human woman and the two had become close friends. Ajihad didn't know this either.

A commotion at the gates of the city, noticed by Dwervevindr and relayed to his Rider, brought Briar out of her memories of meeting Arya and their growing friendship. Briar adjusted her position as the soldiers and Shade approached the prisons. The Shade was grinning in triumph. Briar looked at the soldiers and saw a figure being carried between two soldiers, a figure who looked exactly like Eragon. Briar scowled as she watched them take Eragon into the barracks. This had Eragon's idea written all over it. He was beginning to be a lot like her father. She wasn't sure if she liked it. It was going to get him into a lot of trouble, and her. She wasn't sure if she could get both of them out without too much of a ruckus. She wasn't sure where her father was and hoped that he was with Saphira and they were safe.

 _"This got a lot harder."_ She told her dragon.

 _"What do you need from me, Little Fox?"_

 _"You need to find Dad and Saphira. Keep them safe. I need to get into those prisons and get both of them out. Now that they know they have a Rider in their prison, they'll be on their guard for a prison break. It'll be hard to sneak in and impossible to fight my way in. You keep Dad and Saphira away until I call for you. There'll be four of us that have to get away and each of you can carry two."_

 _"I'll find them. You be careful."_

 _"Naturally,"_

* * *

 **Ah, the trouble magnets work again. hehehe, jail break next! Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. A Not So Clean Getaway

**Enjoy,**

* * *

"Slytha!" A voice called and the men fell to the ground. Eragon looked at them and then turned his attention to the person standing in the door. Briar, her black cloak pushed back enough to allow movement, stood over the men as if she were death himself come for them. By the look in her eyes, Eragon could tell that she was furious and he had a feeling why. Without saying a word, she grabbed the keys from one of the guards and hurried down the hall. Eragon followed. They stopped in front of the last cell on the left and Briar unlocked the door and hurried in. She emerged with the elf he had seen earlier on her back. "You're going to have to fight. Use my sword." Briar freed one of her hands long enough to draw her sword and hand it to him before repositioning the elf on her back. "Let's go." She said and hurried back down the hall and up the stairs. Eragon was confused as to how Briar knew about the elf and where she was. This had to have been the mission she had been talking about when she had left them back in the sandstone mountains. Eragon wanted to ask, but he felt that Briar was not in a talkative mood. He could tell that she was still furious about the entire situation.

The trio entered a banquet room where Briar hid the elf under a table. She grabbed food and shoved it into Eragon's hands and told him to stay with the elf until she got back and then was gone. It wasn't until after she was gone that he realized he still had Undbitr in his hand. He held his breath as soldiers searched the room. It was a quick search and they didn't bother to look under the tables. Minutes after they left, Briar returned with Zar'roc, a bow, and an elegant sword without a sheath. The two Riders traded swords and Briar sheathed the third sword into the scabbard on the elf's hips and slung the bow over her own shoulders. All of Briar's actions confused Eragon but he couldn't bring himself to ask for clarification.

"Now what?" He asked, fearing recapture.

"We wait." Briar answered.

"But there's a Shade." Eragon pressed. "He'll-"

"I know there's a damn Shade here, Eragon." Briar snapped as she stood up. Eragon followed her lead, picking up the elf in the process. Briar brandished Undbitr and Eragon paled when he saw why. The Shade was standing in the door, watching them.

"Well, this is an unexpected scene. I thought I had sensed another Rider in that cell." Briar stiffened. "You look a lot like the woman wanted for stealing from the king." Briar said nothing but moved to where she stood more in front of Eragon and the elf. Above them, the roof shook. Neither Briar nor the Shade looked up while Eragon did. Eragon stared at the ceiling as screams were heard. Briar shifted her weight and the Shade lunged at her. Eragon watched in awe as Briar barely held her ground against the Shade. She pushed him away and crouched low, both hands on Undbitr's hilt. "I know that sword." The Shade grinned.

"Then you know its reputation." Briar snarled and jumped at the Shade, surprising him and pushing him back. Her cloak flapped behind her, almost as if she had wings. This was a new side of Briar that he had never seen before. The Shade returned the attack and the two locked swords again, the Shade pushing down on Briar. Eragon could see her knees beginning to buckle.

"You have strength, Girl. You would be a fine asset to me."

"Go to Hell!" Briar spat and tried pushing him away.

"Is this the strongest the Riders are?" The Shade hissed gleefully. "Your order must have controlled the Empire through numbers alone. I can give you power to change that idea."

"I have all the power I need." Briar hissed as she lost ground and fell to one knee. "You forget one important factor."

"And what is that?"

"The dragons!" Briar roared as a dragon roared above them. It wasn't Saphira's roar. It was Dwervevindr's. The Shade moved back to avoid a piece of ceiling that fell. Briar got to her feet. The Shade reached for her, seeing a better prize in her than he had in Eragon. Eragon jumped at them and pulled her out of the way. The Shade managed to scratch her arm. Eragon drew Zar'roc and prepared for the attack. The Shade threw all of his might into the swing and Eragon, still weak from little food and water, was forced to the floor. The Shade smiled gleefully, as if knowing he would possibly have two Riders in his control. The Shade suddenly staggered backwards, an arrow in his shoulder. Eragon and the Shade both looked behind him to see Briar, the elf's bow in hand armed with another arrow. Briar didn't give the Shade a chance to say another word and she fired again. Eragon could see the arrow was aimed for the Shade's heart. The Shade saw it to and moved to avoid it. Instead of going into his heart, the arrow went into the Shade's head and he disappeared with an unearthly screech and mist. When the mist cleared, he was gone. Eragon got to his feet and went to Briar who had fallen to her knees, blood streaming down her arm from where the Shade had scratched her.

"You killed him." He said in disbelief.

"No." She said. "The only way to kill a Shade is a blow to the heart. I missed his heart." At that moment, the roof was torn open as soldiers tried to make their way in. Dwervevindr's head snaked in and he shot a ball of fire at the men. They scattered and the dragon tore the rest of the roof off and jumped in. Briar sheathed her sword and Eragon followed her lead. Briar strapped the elf into the saddle and pushed Eragon up behind her. Briar climbed up behind him and the five-month old dragon took to the skies. There was a twang of arrows being released and Dwervevindr climbed higher. Eragon could barely make out the conversation between Rider and dragon as they weren't shielding very well. The dragon veered east and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Brom paced back and forth in front of the fire. The Urgals had surprised them. They shouldn't have been able to do that. Saphira should have been able to sense them. But she didn't and Brom suspected magic. They had captured Eragon and taken him to the city. Saphira had winged them far enough away that they were safe for the moment. Once Eragon's mind was broken, there would be no safe place for Brom. Once again, both of his children were in danger. Briar had come to Gil'ead for some unknown reason and when Brom had gone into the city to find her, he had failed. She was keeping herself hidden very well, unless she had been captured. It was that night that the Urgals had attacked.

The labored flaps of dragon wings interrupted his thoughts and Dwervevindr landed heavily next to Saphira with three passengers. Brom could see that two of them were his children. The other he also knew. She was Queen Islanzádi's daughter, Arya. She was the egg courier. Saphira reached over and plucked Eragon from the saddle and settled him next to her. Briar slid down from the saddle and then took the elf from the saddle and half carried, half dragged her to the fire where she laid her down on some blankets before walking back to her dragon. Brom could see that his daughter was favoring her left arm. Brom watched as his daughter healed her dragon first, closing the puncture holes and removing arrows. By the time she was done, she was exhausted and was barely able to tie a bandage around her arm. She scowled as she did so. She fell asleep soon afterwards. Eragon walked over to Brom and sat across the fire from the elf.

"What happened?" Brom asked, looking at Arya. He had seen her bow on Briar's back a moment when she had come near the fire.

"A Shade is controlling the Urgals, or so I assume." Eragon answered. "I woke in a cell in Gil'ead, drugged and weak. I forced myself to go without food and water until my magic came back to me. The Shade wanted my true name." Eragon fell silent. Brom waited for his son to go on. "When I felt my magic come back, I unlocked my cell door and made it into the hallway. That's when Briar showed up. She knew about her," he pointed to Arya. "Briar went to her cell and freed her as well and then we hid in a large room once Briar had gotten our weapons. The Shade found us. Briar fought him. But he was too strong, even for her. He almost had her. He tried grabbing her. I pulled her out of the way and took her place against him. Briar used the elf's bow and drove him away by shooting him in the shoulder and then the head. She said she missed the heart." They were silent a moment more. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we leave the Empire. We need to make all haste to the Varden. It'll be too dangerous to cross the Empire." Brom pulled out his maps and opened one that had the Beor Mountains on it. "If we can make it past Bullridge, we can cross the desert here. But that is going to be difficult seeing as how the three of you are going to be hunted like mad. I guarantee that word has been sent to every village, city, and town throughout the Empire to be on the lookout for you."

"Then we cross the expanse of the desert." Briar said from behind the elf. Both of the men looked up and found her swaying. She fell to her knees next to Arya. "We can't chance going anywhere near a populated area. We cross the river here and then we are in the desert. Unless a Rider comes after us, we should be safe. The only problem will be water, but I am sure that we can think of a solution for that." Brom handed her a small piece of bread which she ate greedily. Dwervevindr must have woken her so she could eat. "Eragon, I need your help. There are arrows stuck in Dwervevindr's wing muscles. I need you to hold his wing." The dragon tore a sapling from the ground and nodded his readiness when Briar looked at him. The two young Riders stood up, Briar somewhat drunkenly, and walked back over to the dragon. Eragon was knocked to the ground with the first arrow but was able to hold on for the rest. Brom watched as his children worked to heal the dragon. The Shade concerned him. Even more concerning was the fact that Briar had revealed herself as a Rider to him by fighting him. She would need the protection of the Varden more than ever now. That and training only the elves could provide.

* * *

 **Through the desert next time. Probably take the whole chapter if I plan it right. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Miracles

Briar watched as her father and her friend forded the river a moment before returning to the map in her hands. They didn't have to cross the entire desert according to the map. But it was dangerous. It would take them near Bullridge and word of them, she was sure, had been sent to every city and town in the Empire. Soon enough, they would have Riders searching for them. Evlin especially would be among the first to lead the search for the three Riders. They ran a great risk by going anywhere near Bullridge right now. They would have to cross the belly of the desert. It wouldn't be such a problem if they didn't have the horses. She was willing to sell hers, but Eragon and her father would be against it. Brom had promised to care for Snowfire. She couldn't ask him to sell the horse. Eragon probably wouldn't either. Which left the dilemma of water. They could get their fill here at the river, but that wouldn't last them the time they would be in the desert. They needed a way to get water from the desert. She knew that nomads lived in the desert. They needed water. Their wells had to be somewhere in the desert. Maybe she could drop Kylie's name and they would know that she was a friend. That would work if it was Briar alone. Nomads rarely gave their names to outsiders. Briar and Kylie had become fast friends and worked together in the spy ring. Briar relied heavily on Kylie for information when she was in the field. Ajihad must have known that or he wouldn't have sent her with the message. But Ajihad didn't know Kylie's actual name. To him, she was Kai which was a nickname he had overheard Briar use towards her friend. It was a dilemma to be sure. And then there was Arya.

The elf had not woken since they had escaped from Gil'ead and Briar was sure that something had happened that made it almost impossible for the elf to know it was safe. As far as Briar knew, the only reason an elf would do that, according to Arya, would be to prevent death from a severe wound or poison. Arya did not have any life threatening injuries which left the latter. Closer to the Varden, she would have to try to contact the elf, if they managed to cross the desert alive.

 _"You worry too much, Little Fox."_

 _"Why shouldn't I? I told Dad and Eragon to go to the Varden, and they followed me to Gil'ead. Had it just been us, I would have sold the horse, or let it loose and we would have flown to the Varden."_

 _"Where the two of them would have been imprisoned until you arrived."_

 _"Dad wouldn't have been. He would have been recognized. But you're right. They would have run into trouble and the Twins are not easy to deal with on the best of days."_

 _"The Twins?"_

 _"You'll see when we get there. Conniving bastards will do anything to have a modicum of power."_ Briar sighed and looked at her father and Eragon. They were across now and safe. Dwervevindr jumped into the air and crossed the river with Saphira. _"The Twins aren't the problem now. We are about to enter the desert and we have no way of keeping ourselves hydrated."_

 _"We have time. Perhaps your father or Eragon has an idea."_

 _"Perhaps."_ Briar said as she checked on Arya before mounting her mare and leading them southeast, towards the desert. Brom stayed just behind her and Eragon behind him. It felt odd to Briar that she be leading. Her father had always led when they had gone out on excursions. But the desert had been her idea. Now she had to find a way to ensure they all survived. She couldn't turn the sand into water. That would kill them for sure. It was one of those projects that would kill. How could they get water in the desert? The nomads came to mind again. But she couldn't ask them for their water. She could try to find their wells, but Kylie would never forgive her for using the wells without permission. That left magical means. They couldn't manipulate the weather. Actually, they probably could but that would be difficult as they were on the ground and they needed to be in the sky and the magic needed may be too great. No, that was too great of a risk. Not to mention that rain in the desert would draw the Forsworn to them in a heartbeat. That would give them a very nice catch indeed. Briar sighed in defeat. She was leading them to their death. What good was she if she couldn't keep herself and her charges alive?

* * *

Brom looked at his daughter and smiled. She was laying on her back, as if she had fallen asleep while counting the stars, or looking for dragons. Her left hand was under her head, under her cloak serving as a pillow which hid her dagger. Her right hand was securely on the hilt of Undbitr, ready to draw at a moment's notice. She finally looked at peace as she slept. It had been a long time since he had seen her sleep somewhat peacefully. Over the past few months, she had slept lightly and little. He had noticed it most outside Dras-Leona and ever since Gil'ead, she had volunteered to watch through the night. Tonight, Brom had insisted Eragon take the first watch and her the third with Brom in the middle. That gave Briar the most sleep and the opportunity to rouse them quickly if need be, not to mention that Brom wouldn't be as asleep as Eragon would be. Both of his children were on a path that he had never thought possible. When Saphira had chosen him, he had never thought that one of their own would turn on them and then recruit others and that one of those would be his best friend and his sister. That glorious day, it had never occurred to Brom that he would be the father of two more Riders and that they would be on a path to destroy a king. But here they were and no one could change the past to stop the future from coming.

Brom looked from his children and towards the south and east, the direction they were heading. They were a day from the desert. None of them had been able to come up with an idea as to where to get water while they crossed. Brom knew that Briar wanted to get rid of the horses but she was reluctant to ask and Brom didn't know why. Maybe she had heard the promise he had made and he wouldn't be keeping it if he sold Snowfire or let him loose. So what was a way that they could get enough water for two dragons, three horses, an elf, and three Dragon Riders? It was a problem to be sure. One that he hoped would have an answer by the time morning came. Brom turned to the way they had come and looked at the sky. No telling what was looking for them.

* * *

Murtagh looked at the painting of his father and could almost see the disappointment in his eyes. His son had let two Riders escape him and had returned to his aunt in defeat. She had almost killed him on the spot. She wanted revenge on Brom for killing her brother. Murtagh didn't tell her that the Brom's daughter was an able fighter. He had not been expecting that. He figured she must have been learning for years. What nagged at Murtagh was what she was doing in his castle. She hadn't been looking for the egg. No one knew that one had been hidden at the castle. She must have come for information on their movements. That meant she was a member of the Varden. She had to be. Or she wanted to be and wanted something to give them to show that she was true in her intent to fight the king. Well, she really had something now, if they believed her.

Murtagh turned from the painting of his father and to the pedestal in the middle of the room he was in. Galbatorix was sitting in a chair in the corner, watching. On the pedestal was a red dragon egg, the same color as his father's. Was it the fate of children to follow their fathers? Murtagh could feel the eyes of Evlin on him as he approached the egg and touched it. There was a moment and then the egg began rocking violently. Murtagh placed another hand on the egg to steady it as the dragon inside squawked, trying to get out. It seemed like forever until the dragon flopped out of its egg and into Murtagh's waiting hands. Evlin had to catch them both as the new Rider was branded. In his chair, Galbatorix grinned. He had the last of a new generation of Riders and soon, he would have the first and second.

* * *

Briar and Dwervevindr watched as the sun rose, both living statues as a new day on the run broke. It wasn't something new for Briar. She had been on the run often enough in her life to be used to it, her different aliases contributed to that. But for Eragon, this was new. He had been the hunter. Now he was the hunted. He had been caught twice already and escaped. But the third time, she may not be there to save him and he would not be lucky enough to escape on his own. He and her father would have easily been captured by Murtagh who was becoming a master manipulator. She would have to watch out for him. He would be dangerous in the coming war. Evlin they would have to watch out for now as well now that she knew that Brom yet lived and was now moving about the Empire. He needed to be kept safe…or he could die in the desert.

Neither Rider nor dragon could come up with a way to find water in the desert and it now looked like certain death for them unless they could perhaps find shelter with the elves. But that was just as risky. They had fled into their forests for their protection from the turned Riders. Briar doubted they would be eager to allow two more in, especially with an injured elf as a member of their party. No, they would kill them on the spot. There was the chance that they could survive getting close to Bullridge, but she would rather not. It was possible they could still fly. The two dragons would have to carry the two horses while she let hers go free. Snowfire and Cadoc had been around the dragons enough that they wouldn't be afraid. But seeing the ground speed by under them may be a problem. And then the dragons would need to rest and drink water after carrying so much weight that her glimmer of a solution was just another death trap.

Her dagger stopped just before cutting Eragon's throat. He was frozen, having barely stopped as the blade whipped out at him. They stood like that a moment before Briar sheathed the dagger and began brushing her fingers through her hair again. There had been a little bit of rain last night and she had kept her hood up until morning.

"What do you want, Eragon?"

"I have an idea. For water."

"Oh?"

"Yes, watch." Eragon knelt and dug a small hole. He sat still for a moment before extending his hand over the hole and saying some words in the ancient language. Briar and Dwervevindr watched as the hole filled with water. Eragon removed his hand and stood. The water stayed put. "The nomads need water to. But they have to dig wells. The water is there and as long as the water is there, we can draw it to the surface. We'll have plenty."

"Eragon, that's…that's genius." She smiled a tight smile before turning back to camp to wake her father and start packing camp. Perhaps there was hope for the boy.

* * *

 **Just FYI, Eragon had his idea during his watch. Can't take all the glory from him.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Discoveries in the Desert

Briar wiped the dust from her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time in one day. She was glad that she remembered Kylie saying something about needing to cover up from the dust that liked to blow around in the middle of the desert. The nomadic people here were completely covered except for their eyes. Though Briar guessed they had something to protect those. Right now she was concerned with finding a place to camp for the day. She had managed to convince her father that traveling at night would be best because it was cooler and there was less of a chance of them being spotted. During the day, the dragons could be just another mirage in the heated sands. He and Eragon had argued that the Ra'zac would be able to find them in the dark and overpower them just like last time. It wasn't until she had pointed out that the heat would kill them before they could even be found by their enemy. After that, they had shut up and they traveled in the night with the light of the moon. The dragons didn't fly so as not to lose their Riders in the shifting sands. Arya was strapped to Dwervevindr's saddle. Every night they camped, Briar would check on her and would find her growing weaker. She needed to stop the poison long enough for her to find the cure, but that was proving hard to do in the desert. She wasn't familiar with the plant life. If she tried to create a remedy, she would more than likely kill the elf.

 _"You are more of a fighter and a fox than you are a healer."_ Dwervevindr entered her thoughts. _"You were not made to learn the plants and what they can do. That is for someone else to learn."_

 _"That doesn't help."_ Briar huffed as she looked over the land. _"Do you see anywhere we can camp?"_

 _"See those crags?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Meet us there. They are nearby."_ The dragons jumped into the air and led the way to the area Dwervevindr picked out for their camp. It was sheltered from the wind and would provide shade for them to sleep in though they had been sleeping under the dragons' wings since they had entered the desert. It was hard to know where they were. It was a blessing that they knew they were still moving south. But that was only because they kept the setting sun to their right when they woke in the evening. She had also learned how to follow the stars from her father. But she had taken to looking at the sky for more than just direction. There was no telling how far the Forsworn were willing to go just to find them. Three Riders was a catch for even the lowest of them. They needed to get to the Beors to be safe and then to the Varden. That was the only way she would able to sleep through the night for a time at least. Soon, they would have to fight back against the king and take him from the throne.

It was another hour before they reached the dragons and Arya. The sun was beginning to rise and the air was starting to warm up. Briar took Arya from the saddle and settled her on the blankets before propping her up against her so the young Rider could pour some water down her throat. It went down easily, but Briar was still worried. It had been too long. The only reassurance she had that the elf still lived was her shallow breathing and the faint trace of her mind in the vast expanse of the desert. Briar went to bed without eating. She wasn't hungry. She was more tired than anything else. Dwervevindr covered her with his wing and she and Arya were hidden

Brom watched the wing a moment before turning back to the small supper Eragon was preparing for the two of them. They knew that she slept most of the day before waking near sunset and kept watch. They would save some food for her and she would eat it when she woke.

"How much farther until we are out of the desert?" Eragon asked suddenly.

"I would estimate a couple of days." Brom said. "We've been traveling almost a week. Look there, in the direction we have been traveling. Those are the Beor Mountains." Eragon's jaw dropped. He knew that the mountains were big, but not that large.

 _"Imagine what is hiding there."_ Saphira said.

 _"Whole nations, the elves, the Varden, and who knows what else. And only a couple of more days until we reach them."_

 _"He only estimated a couple of more days."_ Dwervevindr cut in. _"It could be more, especially if the mountains are as big as you say. Now, the two of you need to sleep. It is getting late. We are almost officially out of the Empire."_ The dragon's mind retreated and Eragon was left with just him and Saphira.

 _"Out of the Empire. Never thought that I would be saying those words in relation to me."_ He told Saphira as he helped Brom pack up their meal and set Briar's next to Dwervevindr's wing. He only felt her amusement as he and Brom settled under her wing for the day.

* * *

Eragon flipped onto his back, uncomfortable sleeping with only a blanket between him and the sand. He usually woke up with sand stuck to one side of his face. He sighed as he tried to get comfortable again. He looked through Saphira's wing, trying to see the position of the sun. Maybe Briar was awake. As he looked, he realized that it was still dark which didn't make sense as they had gone to bed when the sun was beginning to rise. From the looks of it, he had slept through the day and most of the night. He sat up and looked around. Brom was still next to him.

 _"Saphira,"_ he said gently, trying to wake her without disturbing Brom.

 _"I am awake, Little One."_

 _"What is going on? Why didn't Briar wake us?"_

 _"She wanted to let you rest. There was no need for you to be disturbed."_ Laughter interrupted their conversation a moment. _"A group of your kind found us. They have a darker hide than you three do. Briar seems to know of them and knows their language. She was able to convince them that we meant no harm. Though I think they were surprised to find us out here."_

 _"When?"_

 _"Sometime in the afternoon is my guess. I had been keeping watch when I saw them and woke Dwervevindr and he woke her."_

 _"Well, I think it is time we meet our hosts. It sounds like they are the nomads. I hope they are not angry that we have taken water without asking."_

 _"It would be wise not to mention it, Little One."_ She lifted her wing enough to let him out and he saw a small campfire closer to Dwervevindr. Arya wasn't in sight, but the dragon had his tail half-curled around the group that sat around the campfire and Briar was leaning against it, closer to the end. One of the men said something and everyone laughed, including Briar. She took a sip from a waterskin and tossed it to him.

"Have a seat." She said to him before she began talking in their strange language. She pointed to him and then to Saphira and her palm, telling them that he was also a Rider. He sat next to her.

"Your companion has told us much of your journey." The man who had spoken before said. Eragon guessed he was the leader. "She says that you pursued the creatures of night just for revenge for your family. That is a mighty feat indeed. None dare go near those demons. And definitely not follow them to their lair."

"It was something I had to do." Eragon answered slowly. Dwervevindr opened his wing to allow another of the nomads out. He had bowls filled with what remained of some juice. He spoke to Briar a moment before joining his fellows on the other side of the fire.

"And now what is it that you have to do?" The leader asked. Eragon didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. "I see. I hope you find your purpose." He turned to Briar. "It will soon be time for you to keep moving. You have two days left of travel until you are out of the desert. Beware the forests of the mountains. It is there that some of my people have been disappearing."

"Slavers?" Briar asked.

"I am not sure and so I would be careful. The food we have given should be enough to get you to the mountains where you can once again hunt for yourselves and your dragons. And one other thing." He waved to someone and they came forward with a wrapped parcel. "The Riders of old left this with us before they fell and were lost." He removed part of the wrapping and a sandy brown egg was revealed. The young Riders gasped in surprise and the two dragons extended their noses to it and confirmed that it was an egg. "They entrusted us with this and made us promise to only give it to Riders who were against the traitor, saying that he would use it to further destroy this land. I cannot be sure what they meant by that, but we promised. And so have kept it hidden until now. When we heard that two Riders were camped here, I had it dug up from where we had hidden it."

"This is a Dragon Egg."

"Yes, it is. And I entrust this to you, Briar Ildra. Guard it well until it finds its Rider." The nomad leader replaced the wrappings and placed the egg in Briar's hands. She took it gently and held it against her. It was warm from the desert heat. The nomads stood and disappeared into the night. The two young adults stayed where they were for a few moments, staring at the egg in Briar's arms. Finally,

"I need you to repeat what I say, Eragon. I need you to swear in the ancient language to tell no one of this egg until I give you permission to. I will tell Dad and make him promise the same, but no one else can know of this egg until I can give it to the elf and she decided who knows about this egg and who will not. We cannot risk this information getting back to Galbatorix. Now, repeat after me."

* * *

 **Now taking guesses on who the new Rider is gonna be and when the egg is gonna hatch. And theories on why it was hidden in the desert. hehehe**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Disagreements

**Hmm, that is interesting. Hadn't thought of making Jarsha a Rider. But, unfortunately, I can tell you all now that it is not he. Still taking guesses. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The cool breeze immediately made Briar sit up in Iris's saddle. She had been sleeping against the horse for the majority of the night and the day. They had been told that it would be another two days before they had left the desert and after camping the night before, they had decided they would ride through the day and the next night. It had cut the travel time and she had fallen asleep on the horse. She looked at the dirt under the horse and saw that it was hard packed, much different from the sand they had been traveling on for the past week or so. The breeze felt wonderful…as did the feeling of knowing that they were safe. They were outside the Empire now. They rode until they were in the foothills and covered by the trees and set up camp next to a stream. Briar took Arya from the saddle and then removed that and suggested Eragon do the same and the dragons left to hunt the gazelle.

The three of them laughed and joked with each other before and while they ate. Afterwards, Brom and Eragon began sparring. As they danced back and forth, Briar looked at Arya. They were close to the Varden now. She needed to find out what had happened to her friend. The juice the nomad had given was meant to slow the poison even more and she had given Briar more to give to the elf if it seemed that the poison was beginning to work faster. She would give it to Arya after she had talked with her.

Briar knelt next to the elf and placed her palm on her friend's brow.

 _"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal."_ She said as she extended her consciousness. _"Arya, it is I. It is Briar. Please respond to me."_

 _"Briar? I told you not to come back for me. The Shade will catch you now. He will feel your mind within this jail."_

 _"We are free, Arya."_ Briar cried. _"We are free. After having to flee from Dras-Leona, I went north to get you while my father and his young friend were to go to the Varden. I found you in Gil'ead. My father followed me with his charge and the boy, now a young man, was captured. I rescued to two of you. It has been almost a week since then and I know you do not have much time. What poison did the Shade give you?"_

 _"I told you not to go back for me."_

 _"Orders or not, I would not have stayed away. And I would have taken you to your people, but I do not know how to get past your wards or where your cities are. Now, what poison?"_

 _"You don't give up."_

 _"Something I get from my parents I guess."_

 _"Yes, so it seems. I was given Skilna Bragh."_

 _"How much time do you have?"_

 _"Three or four days at the most. I might have more time. I know I was given something and it seemed to slow it."_

 _"We crossed the desert to get to the Beor Mountains. The nomads found us and gave you a medicine to help slow the poison. I have more which I can give to you. But she told me that it would not heal you. Skilna Bragh. Kai told me about it once. But I can't remember the antidote._

 _"Túnivor's Nectar. The Varden have it. Kai must know because of those who have died from it. I appreciate the gift of the medicine and I will accept it again, but that will only give me skant more time. If there is no hope of reaching the Varden in four days, contact me again so I can impart what information I can to you so you may tell Ajihad."_

 _"You'll make it to the Varden, Arya. I will not let you succumb to this. We'll fly if we have to."_

 _"We?"_

 _"My father's charge is also a Rider. The egg you carried did not hatch for me. It hatched for him."_

 _"I see. My request still stands. Now, leave me be."_

 _"Rest, my friend."_

Briar opened her eyes as Arya retreated back behind her barriers and into her coma. She wordlessly accepted the water her father handed her. He looked like they had just finished their sparring match. She stood shakily and looked around. The dragons had yet to return, but she could feel Dwervevindr's mind nearing them. She handed the water back to her father and he began to refill while she went to her bag to get the medicine.

"What did you do?" Eragon asked. Briar didn't answer. "Did you learn her name? Do you know what ails her? Where are we going from here?"

"You'll just have to trust me. Her name is Arya. She was the egg courier. She carried Saphira's egg. That is all I am going to tell you. As for where we are going, we are going to the Varden."

"What if I don't want to?" Eragon said and Briar sighed. She couldn't blame him. He didn't ask for this. But now the future was in his hands as well as hers. Together, they had to stop Galbatorix from destroying their home.

"Then leave. You are free from the Empire. You've no longer any obligation to it." She poured the medicine down Arya's throat. "But know this. You are a fugitive of the Empire. You cannot go back to it. You are being hunted. And if you left anyone you care about back there," She didn't finish and only covered Arya.

"What do you mean by that?" Eragon asked. Briar pulled out her map and began trying to figure out where they were in relation to the lake they needed. "Briar, what do you mean by that?" He repeated but she didn't answer. "Briar!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. Instead of seeing her face, he is seeing the ground and his jaw throbbing.

"Don't ever force me to face you again." Briar growled as he turned onto his back to face her. The map was at her feet and Brom was standing next to Arya. Eragon got to his feet and looked at her.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked again. "What did you mean by if I left anyone I cared about back in the Empire? Of course I left people I care about!" He swung at her and she dodged, using her foot to catch his heel and trip him.

"You know exactly what I mean, Eragon." Briar said and bent to pick up her map. Eragon grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She twisted to land on her hands, kicking him in the process. They both got to their feet and he swung at her. She blocked it with her arm but didn't see the punch aimed at her gut and doubled over. She recovered quickly enough to block the next fist coming up from below and returned in kind, her knuckles connecting with his jaw again. They swung again and Brom caught both of their fists, his eyes hard with anger.

"That. Is. _Enough._ " He growled. "You are both adults. And friends."

"I call no one a friend if they threaten my family." Eragon said hotly.

"Your family was in danger the moment Saphira hatched, Eragon." Brom said. "You knew the risks to Roran when we left."

"The only way to help them is to go to the Varden." Briar said. "They will use this Roran to lure you out of hiding. And if that doesn't work, when Galbatorix finally controls this part of the world, he will find you and you will wish you had never been born." She pulled her fist from her father's hand. "That's not a threat from me, but a promise. Do whatever the hell you want. But I'm taking Arya to the Varden and Dwervevindr and I are going to help in whatever way we can. Maybe I'll come look for you when this is all over." Briar folded the map and put it away. After a few moments of silence, Eragon spoke.

"I will go to the Varden."

"Good." Brom answered. "Not that that is settled, we should get moving and quickly."

"Why?" Briar sighed. She was exhausted. Brom pointed to the west. Briar cursed and picked up Arya and started putting her onto Snowfire. She would ride with Brom. He could get to safety if they had to stay back and fight off their enemies.

"How can we possibly fight off that many?" Eragon whined as Briar tightened the ties on the horse's saddle.

"We don't." She answered. "We ride hard and fast. Those aren't soldiers. Those are Urgals. What they are doing this far from the Empire, I've no idea. Well, I do, but that's not the point. The point is that if they see us, we are in for a fight and I doubt we can defeat that many. We need to reach Kóstha-mérna lake. We will find the entrance to the Varden's hideout there. Dad, take Arya. Eragon, tell Saphira to fly east along the mountains."

"What do you plan to do?" Eragon said.

"I'm going to the Varden. Are you still coming?" She said and Eragon could barely hear the playful note in it as she looked at the Urgals. He mounted Cadoc and Brom climbed into the saddle behind Arya. "Let's go." Briar kicked Iris into a gallop and Brom and Eragon followed her lead and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Briar leaned against the horses and tried to catch her breath. The Urgal's weren't far behind them, but they had needed to stop. The horses were exhausted. Cadoc and Iris were near the point of collapse and Snowfire wasn't doing much better having to carry two. Briar herself was having a hard time recovering. She was wearing a cloak as late in the night, the nomad's warning had come to mind and she didn't want to take any chances. Arya was covered with a blanket on the ground. She knew they couldn't stand around any longer.

A flicker of a new mind alerted her to more people and she drew her sword prompting a similar response to from Brom and Eragon. On a hill ahead of them, a cloaked man sat on his horse, a mace in hand. Behind him sat at least twenty men. Briar looked at Arya and then the men. They couldn't hide her. Briar adjusted the elf's hair to cover her ears, feeling a slight fever. The end was nearing. They didn't need to deal with slavers right now. Before she could think of a plan, the men were riding down the hill and surrounding them. Briar swung onto Iris, sitting up tall and looked at the one with the mace, showing that she recognized him as the leader. He laughed.

"These are better than the usual dregs we find. They're healthy and don't have to be shot. Greig will be pleased."

 _"Briar,"_ Eragon said.

 _"I know. Tell them to hurry."_ She answered.

"Drop your weapons, Lads. You to, Old Man." The leader said. Briar only shifted her sword in her hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Brom spoke up. "We are free men traveling through this land. You've no right to stop us."

"I have every right." The leader spat. "And slaves do not refer to their masters by name unless they wished to be beaten. Throw down your swords!"

Briar shrieked in surprise as she was pulled off her horse. Her hood fell from her head and the slaver pinned her to him. She struggled but his grip was iron.

"Look at this one, Torkenbrand!" His breath smelled like alcohol which was barely covered by the man's body odor. "Trying to play the part of a man. 'Ow much you think she's worth."

"Two fortunes at least if we get her to the right buyer. She'll make a pretty whore."

The men laughed and Briar felt herself pressed more firmly against the man's chest. She saw Eragon's nod to Brom and felt Dwervevindr's mind. She kicked the man in the fork before driving her elbow into his face as the two dragons landed next to the pond and roared. The man let go and she and Eragon climbed onto the dragons, shouting in the ancient language. Eragon let loose a fountain of molten drops. Briar summoned a whips of fire, ensnaring and burning slavers with them.

"We are Riders!" The two shouted as one. "Flee if you can!" Briar said while Eragon tried to give them a chance at life. Dwervevindr snapped and tore apart the men who tried to get past him. When the chaos had died down, only the leader, Torkenbrand, was left. Briar climbed down from her dragon's back and walked up to him, her sword ready. He spat at her. She cut off his head.

"What did you do that for!" Eragon yelled.

"We are being hunted!" Briar snapped back as she cleaned the blood from Undbitr. "It's bad enough you let some escape."

"I only meant to frighten them."

"And when word of their stories gets back to the Foresworn. They will be here like death to capture us. We are fugitives of the Empire, Eragon. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you will be able to keep yourself alive. At least with most of them dead, the few stories that do reach the king's ears will be thought of as delusions." Briar strapped the elf into Dwervevindr's saddle before remounting Iris. "Let's go." Dwerevevindr took to the air and Briar and Brom kicked their horses into a gallop. Eragon looked at the dead body a moment before mounting Cadoc and following them.

 _"She shouldn't have done that."_ He said to Saphira.

 _"Eragon, she was raised differently than you. Has led a much different life."_

 _"But that was_ murder _."_

 _"To you, maybe. But to her, it was justified. She has worked for the Varden, Eragon. Now she has her dragon and Arya to protect along with the Varden's secret. That all would have been in jeopardy if she had left the man alive and the Urgals had caught him."_

 _"That does not condone what she did."_

 _"Fine, if that is how you see it. But I doubt she will repent and she will not sway from her choice. Forgive or forget what she has done. To her, she did it to protect us all."_

* * *

 **Hehehe, Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter I think will be the arrival to the Varden.**


	20. Safe?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Briar used what little of her strength she had left to send another volley of small rocks into the Urgals' throats, killing some more. Eragon did the same. Brom was with Arya who only had hours to live if not minutes. Briar watched as the sun set and full dark fell, marking it hard for even the dragons to see.

 _"We should return to your father and the elf."_ Dwervevindr said and Briar tiredly agreed. The dragons landed next to the river and the Riders jumped off, stumbling from the weakness brought on by magic. Minutes later, Brom appeared atop Snowfire with Arya. Briar jumped onto Iris and Eragon clumsily did the same with Cadoc. The dragons took to the sky. They didn't talk. They were in a death race between the poison and the Urgals.

Suddenly, the forest ended and Briar was suddenly filled with relief. They had made it. She was home. She jumped off the horse and the other two did the same and they guided their horses along the

"GO!" Briar yelled. "Behind the waterfall!" She ducked behind a rock as another volley of arrows flew at them. The horses were being led along the path by her father and Eragon. The dragons and Briar were trying to give them time. Arya was on the ground next to Briar. They needed to get her onto one of the dragons before the Urgals got to them. _"Dwervevindr!"_ The aqua and black dragon surged through the water to her as Eragon reached her. Together, Eragon and Briar pushed Arya into the dragon's saddle and tightened the straps and the dragons took to the air, arrows clattering off their bellies. The two Riders ran along the path behind the waterfall. There was a burst of fire before Saphira landed next to them. Dwervevindr stayed in the air to protect Arya. Briar ran to the rock wall, grabbing a stone as she did. She knocked on the wall and shouted "Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!" She turned quickly and shot an Urgal who made it around the water. Nothing happened. She used magic on another Urgal before shouting the phrase again. Still nothing happened. "Barzûl," Briar muttered. "Damnit Orik, open the gates!" She yelled in Dwarvish. A moment later, two stone doors opened and several warriors ran out and into the fight. Briar shot a few more arrows before turning to find her father held hostage by a tall bald man dressed in purple and gold robes that she recognized. Dwervevindr landed next to her as Briar reached for her sword.

"Stop!" The man called. "If you use magic or do anything I do not tell you to, this man will die. Now, follow me." He pulled Brom backwards. Briar and Dwervevindr didn't hesitate and followed. Eragon could see murder in the woman's eyes. He barely saw the dwarf urging him to follow which Eragon and Saphira did. They were led down a narrow corridor to a large room large enough for the dragons to move in with ease.

"There's an injured—" Eragon began but was cut off by the Twin ordering him to be quiet. Briar turned to two of the warriors.

"You two, come here." She said and climbed onto Dwervevindr's back.

"Get down from there!" The Twin yelled. "You have not been tested." Briar looked at the man, a snarl on her face and jumped down.

"I bring you Arya the Egg Courier who has been missing for the past four months! She has been poisoned by her captors. If she does not receive Túnivor's Nectar, she will die and I _will_ hold you responsible, Egraz Carn." The three men looked at her in fear and confusion and pride. Brom wriggled his way free while the bald man was distracted with his daughter. Briar turned on her heel and jumped back onto her dragon's back and handed Arya down to the warriors, giving them instructions for her care. Finally, she jumped back down and faced the bald man. "What are we still doing here?" She demanded.

"You must be tested."

"Tested?" Briar spat. "I have been a member of this organization for several years. I do not need to be tested. And neither do they." Briar pointed to Brom and Eragon and Saphira. "Now I will ask you again, why are we still in this room."

"You must be tested. I do not know you." Briar crossed her arms and looked at Orik. The dwarf shrugged and the Twin reached for her. She ducked beneath his arm and punched him in the face. He flew across the room and lay motionless for a moment before getting to his feet, blood streaming down his front. No one helped him. "You will regret that." He hissed.

"I doubt that." Briar glared at the man before walking to the door and banging on it for release.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Twin demanded.

"To see Ajihad, you Idiot. I am one of his top generals and you call me a spy."

"They must stay, Briar." Orik whispered at her elbow.

"I understand. Get them some food." Briar answered before she and the bald man walked out of the room. The door closed behind them, bolting shut, waiting for Orik's call. He looked at the two men. He knew the old one. Brom, founder of the Varden.

"A top general?" Brom asked.

"In the few years that she has been a member of the Varden, she has risen through the ranks." Orik answered. "She leads a spy ring throughout the Empire when she's not participating in it herself. The only one higher than her is Ajihad himself. I'll make sure food is brought for the four of you."

"Thank you." Brom answered and Orik left.

Brom looked at his son. The boy was still in the dark about his true relation to him and that Brom himself is a Rider.

"This is quite the development." Eragon said as he set to healing Saphira. The task was relatively easy and with Saphira's help, he was able to heal Dwervevindr for Briar. "Are we safe here?"

"I am not sure anymore." Brom answered and sat against Dwervevindr. "This testing is new. Not even Briar knew about it. But she has been gone for two years." Brom smiled, thinking back on the blow Briar had landed on the man.

"Would you have let them examine your mind?" Eragon asked. Brom raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No. There are things in this old mind that no one needs to see. Besides, if he had tried, he would have been reduced to less than an idiot. At least an idiot can talk."

* * *

"That's a nice welcome, Ajihad." Briar said, her arms crossed as she looked at her former commander. "When did this testing start?"

"About a year after you left. You have cause me much grief, Briar, by not letting yourself or your companions be examined." Ajihad said, looking at her. It had taken the man a moment to recognize her now that her hair was short. Once he had gotten past that, he recognized the fiery young woman whom had impressed him in her abilities to be a spy.

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where you explained to me how these two clowns managed to rank high enough to think they can test me and those I vouch for." Briar said.

"Those two clowns lead Du Vangr Gata, a new group of magicians that was formed in your absence." Briar's mouth twitched as she concealed a smirk at the men's idiocy of the ancient language.

"So, what you are telling me is that I follow your orders, I say the opening phrase, and I am no longer trusted? Brom sent you a message about me."

"Yes, and about your companion, Eragon and his dragon. He also mentioned a second Rider. While this is great news, we do not know which side this Rider is on." Ajihad said. "So when two dragons—"

"He is _my_ dragon!" Briar snapped, pulling the glove off her left hand and showing it to the three men. "I am the second Rider and I have been treated like a criminal. I am one of your generals, Ajihad, and yet I am no longer welcome in my home."

"I see. We will discuss this tomorrow." Ajihad said, dismissing them.

"But what about what she did to me?" The Twin whom she had broken his nose demanded. "She assaulted me."

"You have magic. Heal it." Ajihad snapped in clear dismissal. Briar let the Twins proceed her out before closing the door and sitting down. "I thought I dismissed you."

"I have something I have to tell you, and make sure that you understand." Briar said. "Tomorrow, when I bring my father and Eragon in here, it will not be as your general. I am a Rider now, Ajihad. I cannot be beholden to any one race now. Eragon and I, we have the weight of Alagaësia on our shoulders." Ajihad looked at her. He no longer saw a fired up young woman insulted about her homecoming. He saw a young woman whom he had guided into her position as one of his generals who was now a Rider and no longer had to follow his orders if she felt they put the world at risk.

"I understand. But we cannot let the Varden know this. For all intents and purposes, until this war is over, I still need my master spy." She smirked. "I still need you as my general, but your voice will be heard equally with the council's. I trust your judgement. In the morning, your father and Eragon and the dragons will come to me and I will talk with them."

"What about them?" Briar asked, indicating the Twins.

"I will deal with them. But I am afraid you have made some powerful enemies."

"I am a powerful enemy." Briar said and walked out and to the room she normally occupied before. It was still the same. Bare walls, a simple wooden desk and chair, and a bed. The room was large and she was sure that Dwervevindr could fit inside it with her. But there was also the dragon hold and they would stay there from now on. She would have to talk to Ajihad about keeping her room until the war was over. Just in case. She fell onto the bed and thought about her father and Eragon and the dragons. She doubted they had been given much food even though she asked they be fed. It was apparent that the Twins had some pull among the Varden. Briar thought about the egg resting in her pack with Dwervevindr. As his general, she knew she should tell Ajihad about it. But it didn't feel right, not without Arya to pass it to so she could take it to the elves, to give them a chance for a Rider. Briar sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm dying to know what everyone thought about this chapter, especially the part with the Twin. I have had this part waiting for months now. hehehe. Thanks for reading and please please please review :)**


	21. A Meeting of Minds

**Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. The Twins will always be my most hated characters. In my other Inheritance fic, their mind games are turned around on them. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Briar asked in disbelief. Ajihad was asking for the impossible. "Do you realize what that will do to Eragon? He doesn't have the experience with politics. The council will eat him alive. And what about Hrothgar? The Dwarf King is going to want to see both Riders and Eragon does not have that experience."

"That is why you will be with him." The dark skinned man said. "You will be in front of him until the doors open. If you wish, then you can come behind him or alongside him and his dragon. The choice is yours."

Briar huffed before walking out, meeting Orik in the hall. One of the Twins was also there. The trio exited the hall and walked to the gate she had entered through the night before. People were already beginning to gather. Some were even looking at her, probably wondering what she was doing back in Tronjheim and in the presence of one of the Twins whom she openly despised. She ignored them and swung onto Iris and led the horses into the tunnel, glaring at the Twin and he stayed back while she and Orik moved on.

"It is good to see that you are well, Briar." Orik said. "Where does this dragon come from? We had only been told that one egg had been stolen."

"I stole it from Murtagh." Briar said. "He hatched for me sometime after that."

"I am glad that you are a Rider, Briar. Maybe that it will help even the odds."

"Galbatorix has half of his original Foresworn left, not to mention Murtagh, the only son of that forsaken group. He will be tested soon enough I'm sure. If he hasn't been already."

"And what of this boy? Where does his egg come from?" Orik asked.

"You have a lot of questions, Dwarf." Briar laughed as they reached the large tunnel by the door. "You haven't gotten in trouble, have you?"

"I was following your orders. The Twins would be daft to believe that they can trump your commands. Ajihad knows that."

"They will be out for blood." She said as she dismounted. "Wait here. I'll go get them."

Briar walked down the hall and to the door where she had left her father and Eragon the night before. She was concerned about them. The Twins could have done anything to them in the middle of the night while she slept. The thought made her quicken her pace. They were out for blood. She knew she should have come back for them. But she had been so tired that she trusted in Ajihad to keep them safe. But if the Twins were in some sort of command, then they would be able to get into the room where they had been kept. They could have forced their test on them while she slept. The guards crossed their spears in front of her and she glared.

"Why do you bar my way?" She demanded.

"Orders. No one is to enter unless they have permission."

"Permission?" Briar repeated. "Listen here, you sorry excuse for a bag of bones! You will let me into that room and you will leave the door open. I am taking them to Ajihad. I rank higher than those two sorry excuses for magicians and you will listen to me. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Ma'am. My apologies."

The door opened and Briar walked in. Brom and Eragon got to their feet as she rushed into her father's arms.

"Are the two of you okay?" She asked, checking first him and then Eragon for injuries. "They didn't come back and hurt you?"

"No, Briar. We are quite safe. And hungry." Brom answered as his daughter checked her dragon.

"Briar?" A guard asked. "As in General Briar, Spy Master?" Briar turned. It was the same guard who had spoken to her at the door. He dropped to his knees. "My apologies, Sir. I did not recognize you."

"Seems to be going around a lot lately." She muttered. She turned to her father. "He wants to see all of us."

"He?" Eragon questioned.

"Ajihad. Come on." Briar led the way out and they followed her. Brom stayed at her side until they reached the tunnel where Orik and the horses were waiting. Briar gave them instructions and they began the journey back to the city. Brom was not happy about the idea that they would be shown off in a manner that could be dangerous. He said as much, but Briar had told him that her hands were tied. These orders came from Ajihad, to give the people hope. At the main door, the two Riders mounted their dragons and stood side by side. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." Eragon asked.

"Try not to gawk so much." She chuckled as the doors opened. She watched Eragon's face, remembering the first time she had seen the city. The icicles had held her attention the longest, gleaming in the light that came through them. Then she had seen the mountain city and had been amazed by that. At least until she had met Ajihad. _"Eragon, close your mouth and face forward."_ She said silently and saw him start at the sea of people around him.

 _"What do I do?"_

 _"Something. These people know me. They do not know you. But this is the first they've seen me as a Rider. Now, shall we?"_ She drew Undbitr and brandished it with yell and Eragon did the same with Brom's sword. Before they had left the bare room, they had decided that Zar'roc should be hidden until Ajihad deemed it safe for him to wear it. The crowd cheered wildly and the dragons moved forward. The people followed, giving the dragons a wide berth. Briar kept an eye on the Twin who was close behind Brom who was amazing the people in his own right. Her father was a legend among the Varden.

They reached the doors of the city, which opened, and went inside. Briar saw Kylie watching from inside and smiled. Briar smirked and shot off a ball of light over the crowd while Eragon raised his hand. The crowd cheered and they disappeared inside. When the doors closed, the two Riders slid out of the saddles and Briar leaned against Dwerevevindr's leg. Kylie came up to her with a cup of water.

"They have you on water duty?" She asked her friend.

"I volunteered." Kylie said. Briar heard a muffled squeak from her pack and frowned. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"Wait for me in the dragon hold above. We'll talk more later." Kylie winked and walked off after offering Brom and Eragon some water as well. The horses were led away and Briar allowed the Twin to lead them to Ajihad.

The Twin was dismissed and the three of them settled in the chairs around the Varden Leader's desk.

"Ajihad, you know my father, Brom. This is Eragon. He hails from Carvahall in the north. He is Saphira's Rider. This is my dragon, Dwervevindr." The male dragon bowed his head in respect. "He says that if you had not sent me to the castle, he never would have found me. For that, he is in your debt."

"Yes, the castle." Ajihad said. "You were supposed to wait there for instruction."

"When I found the stone, I knew I had to leave. I couldn't wait for orders. It wasn't until after I had left that I found out that the stone I had found was a dragon egg. It hatched for me that night. What of Arya?"

"The healers are still with her. They worked on her all night. They tell me she is resting now and that we shouldn't worry. Kai is there, or should be. She comes from a family of healers and has been of great help to them in your absence."

"When you're not sending her with orders of course." Briar smirked.

"Yes, that." Ajihad turned to Eragon. "Tell me how you found Saphira. And everything that has happened to now."

Briar listened as Eragon related his tale. He paused occasionally and she let him tell the parts where she was with them. Brom kept quiet as well, making the occasional comment. Ajihad watched them all. When Eragon was done, Ajihad stood and clasped his hands behind his back and examined the bookcase. Briar knew this posture. He often held it while thinking.

"This news of an alliance between the Urgals and the Empire is disturbing to say the least. We will be hard pressed to survive, even here in Farthen Dúr. This Shade, describe him."

"Tall, thin, pale. He had red eyes and red hair."

"Did you see his sword?"

"Barely. Briar is the one who fought him."

"It had a scratch on it, Ajihad." Briar said. "He's not dead." She followed his eyes to her arm which she had left bandaged. She hadn't touched it since their escape. She removed the bandage and revealed a jagged scare on her arm. It hadn't gotten infected which was a good thing.

"He did this to you? It is a miracle you are not dead."

"He was trying to capture the two of us." Briar said. "What is the name of the Shade?"

"Durza. He is referred to in this letter as one of the leaders." He handed it to her and she read it while Ajihad translated it for Brom and Eragon. She thought about the squeak she heard while she idly listened to Ajihad speak to Eragon and Brom. It had squeaked when Kylie had spoken in the grand hall. She barely listened to their talk of the Urgals and the Twins. Ajihad had told her the info that morning before he had told her of the parade. She finally moved when Ajihad dismissed them all. She was exhausted and he could see it. They all were. They had made a sprint to the Varden. Things would begin happening, but not until later.

* * *

 **Kind of a filler since I have to now decide if the egg is going to hatch in Arya's presence or not. Thinking yes though, just not sure when. I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Threats, Tests, & A Bet

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me about the Twins, Briar." Eragon said as they walked to the training fields with Orik and the dragons. Brom had been in and out of Ajihad's study for the past three days and had barely spoken to them the night before to say that Arya was resting and that she should make a full recovery. One of the Twins had been at his side and Briar counted herself lucky she had hidden the egg behind spells that they could not break thanks to her father. Though, he looked just as unhappy being in their presence as she was. Kylie hadn't been to see her yet which was a blessing if the squeak was anything to judge by. It would be best if Arya were there and was able to see it first. "Briar,"

"What was that, Eragon?" She asked with a start as the clamor of the training fields reached them.

"Never mind." Eragon sighed.

 _"He wanted to know about the Twins."_ Saphira said for him. _"They approached him in the library yesterday. They want his knowledge, and Brom's."_

"Did they say anything else?" Briar asked, looking for them. If they had approached Eragon about magic, they were sure to be nearby.

"Something about a test." Eragon answered.

"I won't let them do anything stupid." Briar promised as they were approached by a large man in armor.

"Knurla Orik," he called, "you've been gone too long. There's no one left to spar with."

"That's because you bruise everyone from head to toe with your monster sword." Orik laughed.

"Everyone except you and the general." The man corrected.

"That's because we are faster than a giant like you." Briar laughed and the man jumped, startled. Briar knew that she would have to find a way to get her long hair back besides letting it grow. The disguise was working too well.

"I'm sorry, General. Didn't see you there."

"Been happening a lot, Fredric." Briar laughed. "This is Eragon and his dragon, Saphira." She introduced. "And this is my dragon, Dwervevindr." The aqua and black dragon brought his head down so one eye was looking at the man.

 _"Are you attracted to this man?"_ He asked and Fredric and Orik began laughing at the blush that rose to her cheeks. She didn't repeat his question nor answer it.

"Hmm, General. I think you have met your match with this one." Fredric said and Briar laughed.

"I think you're right." Briar saw a flash of purple and drew her sword and stepped in front of Eragon and Saphira. Fredric stepped next to her.

"I told you two to stay away from the training area." Fredric all but bellowed at them. They looked at him like he was beneath them.

"We were ordered by Ajihad to test _their_ proficiency in magic before you exhaust them banging on pieces of metal." One of them said.

"You will not be testing him." Briar answered. "I will speak for the boy if that is what is required if Brom's word is not enough for Ajihad. And if you dare test me again, you will not be walking away with just a broken nose." The Twin who had not spoken rubbed his nose and Briar noticed it hadn't healed correctly.

"General," one of the Twins spoke, "we have orders."

"Orders that are unneeded. Unless I hear them from Ajihad himself, you are not coming near this boy."

"We are not leaving." The other said. "Not until the two of you have been tested."

"Then you will leave dead or dying." Briar promised. "Eragon and I are both competent or have you not heard about our feats of magic. I killed two Urgals with magic and Eragon did the same. I have fought off Durza." Briar took a step forward. "We were both trained by Brom, my father. And if you doubt his word about us and our competencies, you will regret it. I promise you." Briar rested her sword on one of their collar bones.

"You kill us, you will not be a general for much longer." The one with the blade sneered.

"Then I won't kill you. You'll leave this field in pieces, very much alive and in a lot of pain."

"Here, Briar." Eragon said and Briar saw him step forward with two piles of dirt in his hand. Both were glowing cherry red. The Twins both paled in fear and Briar and Eragon smirked. Briar removed her sword and they fled, their robes flapping at their heels. Eragon let the magic go and dropped the dirt. Briar sheathed her sword and turned to face Orik and Fredric. She smirked and hung her head when she saw her father and Arya standing behind them.

"That was nicely handled." Brom said. "I liked the threats."

"Sounded more like a promise to me." Arya said, a smirk on her own face. "Well, I trust Brom and I know both of you are competent in magic. You saved me after all. But, I need to know how competent you both are with your blades. And I can only do that by dueling you myself. I claim the right of trial by arms for the two Riders." Briar drew her sword again. "Eragon first." Eragon drew his sword and Arya did the same as a circle gathered around them. Eragon held Zar'roc point down by his side as Arya waited, standing straight. Briar watched, wondering if Eragon would remember Brom's warning about the elves. Eragon moved forward and Arya was a blur of motion. She struck at his ribs before moving to his other side. He dodged another attack and then began going through the attacks Brom had taught him. Briar smirked as she watched. Arya was toying with him. Seeing how well Brom had taught his newest pupil. Some of the same had happened the first time they had dueled. Arya had recognized some of the fighting patterns Briar had been using against Fredric and requested to duel her. That had been the beginning of their friendship. Over the years, when Arya returned to the Varden, the two would duel. As Briar rose through the ranks, they got to talk to each other more often when Briar was there. More often than not, she was on some mission or other and was either leaving or returning as Arya left or returned.

The fight ended after almost an hour and Briar got to her feet. Eragon plopped down next to her as Briar moved to the middle of the circle. "Are you sure you are fit enough to duel a rested opponent?" Briar teased. Laughter appeared in the elf's eyes and she lunged forward. Briar met her attack and their deadly dance began. Undbitr was still unsteady in Briar's hands compared to the one she had used before, but she was getting used to it and it didn't burn her arms when the fight began to last as long as Eragon's did. Hers lasted about fifteen minutes longer before Arya rested her blade on the younger woman's collar bone. They stood like that a moment before the cheering erupted around them like it had when Eragon's fight had ended.

 _"You have passed."_ Arya said.

 _"There is something I must show you."_ Briar answered. _"Meet me in the dragon hold once you are ready."_

 _"Wait for me there."_ Arya said in confusion.

 _"There's something I want to do here first."_

 _"I understand."_ Arya said as she sheathed her sword and walked out of the circle toward a knoll in the distance. Eragon followed seconds later. Brom walked up to Briar.

"Now I know what you meant when you said you had to get faster." He said and she laughed. Orik and Fredric walked up to them, praising her and Briar realized that it was the first time that anyone had seen her duel Arya. Most of their duels had been in the evening when everyone else was going to eat dinner and Briar wanted to stay out just a little bit longer. Briar turned to Fredric.

"Now, I do believe we have some business that was left unfinished due to my assignment." She said to him and he dropped his large sword and she sheathed and unbuckled Undbitr from her hip. He also took off his chain mail and got into a stance. The other fighters went back to their matches and practice and their fight began. Orik explained to Brom that the two had a bet that she could force Fredric to yield in hand-to-hand combat. Others had joined in the pot, but before they could fight, she had been sent to Morzan's castle and so their bet had been left undecided. Brom rolled his eyes and walked off, needing to give Ajihad the news. He knew that this was Briar's world now and he couldn't interfere. Besides, he was sure he would hear the results of the fight soon enough. He also needed to get ahead of the Twins before they planted ideas into Ajihad's mind that could endanger his children.

* * *

 **I didn't like the tests and also couldn't think of a way to make it flow with how I've done the relationship between Briar and the Twins. Thanks for reading and please review. Also, might have Briar's and Fredric's fight next chapter, not sure yet though.**


	23. Another Pair

**Now things are going to pick up again, the Battle of Tronjhiem is nigh. But first, another surprise.**

* * *

Briar dumped the bucket of water that had been left in the dragon hold onto her head and sighed in relief at the feel of a wash. It was late. The fight had gone on longer than they had thought it would, well, than Fredric thought it would. She wasn't one to give up easily. She peeled off her bloody shirt and fished a new one from the pile of clothes someone had left there for her. They were hers. Kylie must have brought them up for her, guessing her friend would want to stay with her dragon. When she had found a matching pair of pants and under garments, Briar ducked fully under Dwervevindr's wing to wash and check her bruises.

"You had to prove you could do it." Kylie's voice came from the cave entrance.

"Under here." Briar called to her. _"She's a friend. I think she is meant for the egg we were given in the desert."_ She told her dragon as he lifted his wing. Briar wrinkled her nose at the smell that entered with her. The wing closed and the only light was from the lantern Kylie had brought with her. "Thanks for the clothes. And please, I beg you, don't put that shit on me." Briar bent stiffly to sit so she could pull off her boots. Fredric had tossed her around like a rag doll before she had been able to get onto his back and wrap her arm around his neck. It hadn't been long after she managed it did he finally yield and she won the bet. From what she could tell from the reactions of the on lookers, many of the Varden had lost the bet. She wondered who had won, besides her of course. Her bet with Fredric had been about skill and bragging rights. It had been a running joke between them that she was too fast to hit with a sword or other weapon but that she could be caught with bare hands. She smirked.

"It's not that funny." Kylie snapped. "You're lucky to have gotten away with bruises. Nothing's broken that I can tell. You should really go to the other healers for these. What good are you to us if you can barely walk?"

"I'll be fine, Kai. It'll go away by morning." Briar said as she shimmied out of her pants and under garments.

"Yes, it will." Kylie dumped the bowl of foul smelling liquid on Briar who yelped at the coldness.

"What gives?" She cried in surprise as she tried to find a towel or rag to wipe it off. Kylie grabbed the Rider and pulled her down to sit and turned up the light from the lantern and pulled out a sewing needled. "Oh, come on. I don't look that bad."

"You look like you just went ten rounds with a giant." Kylie snapped and used some water to wipe the Rider's face just above her right eye. "Doesn't look too bad. Could have been worse. He could have knocked out your eye." The young healer and spy applied another liquid to the cut and started sewing which Briar was only aware of because she could see the needle flashing in the dim light. "The results are spreading like a summer sandstorm. At this rate, Ajihad—"

"—knows." Ajihad's voice finished. "I can understand a friendly bet, Briar. But must you be so reckless? The Twins are already trying to claim that you are not fit to be a general. Do you wish to give them proof?"

"Of course not, Sir." Briar answered as Kylie retrieved another bucket of water from outside the dragon's wing and dumped it on her to wash the salve away. "But what sort of general would I be if I did not keep my word to anyone?" The two women heard Ajihad chuckle and mutter something. It was silent as Briar dried off and dressed after looking at the collection of bruises on her arms and chest and legs. The shirt showed off the ones on her arms. The dragon lifted his wing and let the women out. Ajihad was gone. In his place was Arya, her arms crossed. Briar smirked. "I don't need a lecture from you." Briar said as she pointed to a pile of cushions she had ready for them. Her playful manner turned serious as she deactivated the wards around the egg and pulled it from its hiding place.

"I'm not sure how much Eragon told you. Or how much you remember." Briar said to the elf as she sat down and placed the egg, still wrapped, in the center of their triangle. "We crossed the desert to flee from the Empire and get here. It was the safest way I could think of. We were found by the nomads that live there. I spoke with your father, Kai." Briar smiled and Kylie blushed. Yes, the tribal leader had imparted some very embarrassing information to his daughter's friend. The smile faded as Briar returned to her seriousness. "Before they left, they entrusted to us this." Briar unwrapped the egg, leaving it between them. "He said that the Riders of old had given it to them for their protection and made them promise to only give it to Riders who were against the traitor, meaning Galbatorix."

"It is the color of sand." Kylie breathed. "Does the color of the egg match the dragon within?" Her eyes darted to Dwervevindr who was watching them with interest.

"Yes." Elf and Rider said at the same time. Kylie reached out to touch the egg and Arya reached out to Briar.

 _"You know she is meant for it."_ She said in a matter-of-fact voice. _"Otherwise you would not have brought it to light with her here."_

 _"It reacted to her voice when we arrived."_ Briar answered.

 _"Place it in her lap if you are sure."_

Briar picked up the egg and placed it gently in Kylie's lap. The woman froze and the three watched it. Briar reached backwards for her bag which still had dried meat from their journey. Kylie finally moved, picking up the egg and cradling it and talking to it. After a few minutes, Kylie put it in the middle again and looked at Briar.

"Why?" Her tone was not harsh, but it sounded hurt, as if she had gotten her hopes up. Briar didn't answer, her eyes on the egg which was rocking slightly. Almost as if the dragon was trying to right itself, like it had gotten turned over. Dwervevindr snaked his head past Arya and Kylie and picked up the egg, turning it over. The rocking got harder and was accompanied by squeaking. Briar leaned back against her dragon, a smile on her face. It took five minutes for the dragon to work its way out of the egg and look around. It squeaked harshly at Briar who jumped in surprise before laughing. It looked at Arya a moment before turning to look at Kylie. It flopped out of the egg and made its way to her. She reached out her right hand to catch it again as it fell. Rider and elf let the woman fall onto the pillows and watched as the gedwëy ignasia appeared on her palm. After a few moments, Kylie stirred and Briar handed her the meat. It was silent as the dragon ate. Once full, it climbed onto Kylie's shoulders and draped itself over her shoulders.

"Huh," Arya huffed. "It would be best that you don't leave this cave, Kai."

"But Ajihad has to know." Kylie protested. "And I have other responsibilities."

"You are a Rider now." Briar said. "You cannot choose your loyalty based on blood or oaths. You are not beholden to Ajihad anymore. But he will be notified. I'll tell him. He had no idea about the egg. I wasn't going to tell him until I had talked to you, Arya. I didn't expect the egg to hatch for Kai until she met us in the great hall and spoke and the egg reacted to her. But she is right about your not leaving this cave, Kai. There is a traitor here and the last thing we need is you being abducted and forced to serve Galbatorix. Not to mention, I don't trust the Twins. They rose to power too quickly."

"There are rumors that they manipulated others to get to their rank. Ajihad doesn't trust them either, I think. But the council does. The Twins are the ones who came up with the idea for the testing and the council backed them. By defying them, you defy the council." Kylie said, her eyes on Briar.

"I don't fear the council. They cannot control me and I will not allow them to control you and Eragon. How soon until we go to the elves, Arya?"

"I am not sure." Arya said. "But I will try to convince Ajihad to send us as soon as possible. The longer Kai is here, the harder it will be for her to train without the Twins or some other spy finding out."

"General!" A dwarf's voice called. Briar got up and went to the entrance of the cave. Arya and Kai went with her. The dragon hatchling stayed on the cushion.

"What is it?" Briar asked, buckling Undbitr to her belt.

"The four of you are needed by Ajihad. Now!" The tree women looked at each other a moment before racing out of the hold. Kylie grabbed her dragon and Briar pulled both Arya and Kylie onto Dwervevindr and the dragon took flight. Below them, Saphira and Eragon were also leaving their cave with Brom. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

 **Hope I did this hatching justice. I wanted Kylie's dragon to hatch before the battle. Pretty sure that the Twins won't learn about her though. But then again, that might change. Hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Preparing

The six of them entered the study at the same time, Briar and Dwerveindr at the head of the group. She saw Ajihad looking at a map. Jörmundur was also there, looking at the map. The two men looked up as the door closed. Briar was glad to see that the Twins were not in the room, especially since Kylie had brought the hatchling with them. Ajihad shot her a glance before introducing Brom and Eragon to his second in command. Then he began to speak.

"I have roused the seven of you because we are in grave danger. About half an hour ago, a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel. He was bleeding and nearly incoherent, but he was able to tell us what he was running from: an army of Urgals, maybe a day's march from here." Briar tried to gather her thoughts as Jörmundur and Orik tried talking over each other. They should have been safe. They were supposed to be safe within the mountains. "There is more." Ajihad's voice interrupted her thoughts and the talking. "The Urgals are not coming over land, but under it. They are going to attack us from below." This time Brom was the first to explode in a string of curses. Briar moved closer to the map while Orik explained about the hermit dwarves. She knew of one way the Urgals could have gotten into the tunnels. Ajihad confirmed her fears. "The dwarf claims to have come from Orthíad."

Briar moved her eyes to the city and set her lips into a thin line. Orthíad was an ancient dwarf city that had been abandoned centuries ago. Orik had told her it had been one of their first and that some of the tunnels had collapsed by now, which would make it visible on the surface.

"Could Orthíad be Galbatorix's Ithrö Zhâda?" Briar asked. "It would explain the migrations and why that column of Urgals was in the Beors to follow us in the first place."

"That is what Hrothgar and I fear." Ajihad said. "That being so, we have decided on a course of action. The only hope we have is to contain the Urgals in three of the large tunnels that lead to the flats outside the city." Ajihad pulled out another map, one of Farthen Dûr, and pointed to the tunnels. "Eragon and Arya, I need you to help collapse extraneous tunnels. The job is too large to be done by normal means. Eragon, you will help the team outside. Arya, the one under ground." Briar placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder to keep his questions at bay. Right now, he needed to follow orders.

"What of the women and children, Ajihad?" Briar asked.

"They are being evacuated to Surda." Ajihad said. "Briar, I need you to send scouts into the tunnels to track the movements of the Urgals."

"That would deplete our man power, Ajihad. Not to mention that they would have to try to guess all this information in the dark so they are not revealed. No, I will not risk more of our men. We know their numbers are large. But you have two Dragon Riders who can fight. My time would be better spent strengthening defenses. What do you have planned for outside the tunnels?"

"Trenches filled with stakes."

"I'll take command of that. Jörmundur, I'll need three groups of men to start digging and sharpening spears and stakes to put there. Also, I need some pitch to be layered on the walls of the trenches. Dwervevindr is old enough to breath fire, we can burn the Urgals to lessen their numbers."

"Very well." Ajihad said. "Kai, I need you to rally the healers and get them ready to either flee or help. Your dragon will prove to be a problem though and it makes you a target. Brom, I need you to stay with her. She is your student now and should things prove ill, you will need to ensure _her_ safety." Brom nodded is agreement. Ajihad looked at all of them. "This is the final hour. The Urgals will be here within hours and we _must_ hold Farthen Dûr. Our fall means the dwarves' downfall, death to the Varden, the loss of two free Riders—and eventual defeat for Surda and the elves. We cannot lose. Now go, complete your tasks!"

The group left the study and scattered. Brom stopped Briar before she could follow Eragon and Saphira outside. Kyile looked at her as well. The dragon hatchling was standing on her shoulder, alert and ready for danger.

"Be careful, Briar. You and Eragon are targets as well. We don't know what orders these Urgals have regarding the two of you." Her father said. "We also don't know if Durza is with them if he is indeed in charge of them like we suspect. Be careful."

"I'll be fine, Dad. You take care of Kai. Keep her safe. And keep her out of sight of the Twins. I don't trust them."

"Take care of Eragon and Saphira." He said and turned to Kylie. "Come, Kai. We have things to do." Kylie turned to Briar and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You come back to me." She whispered into the Rider's ear. "Don't let this be the last I see of you."

"I can't promise that, Kylie." Briar whispered back. "But I can promise that I will try." Briar pulled out of the hug, tears brimming, knowing that this might be the last she saw of her father and best friend. "Be safe. And be strong." Kylie nodded and led Brom down the hall to the healers. Briar wiped the tears from her eyes and ran down the hall Eragon and Saphira had taken. Outside, three groups of men and dwarves were waiting. One of them handed her a map of Farthen Dûr and she opened it on the ground as they gathered around her. She gave them instructions and divided them into three different groups for each tunnel: diggers, spears, and pitch layers. Once she had given them a tunnel, she sent them on their way.

 _"You are different this time."_ Dwervevindr said.

 _"How so?"_ Briar answered as she folded the map and stuck it in a pocket.

 _"You pretend to be calm, yet I can feel that you are nervous about this. You have killed Urgals before."_

 _"Those were only skirmishes."_ Briar answered as she climbed into his saddle to go and help a team of diggers. _"Those were fights that were sudden. This waiting, I have never been good at waiting for much."_ Briar looked at the field below. She saw Eragon and Saphira collapsing tunnels through what looked like magic. She saw men checking armor and weapons and making sure they could move. Dwarves were doing their part, making pitch or digging or collapsing tunnels. What stuck out most to her was the long line of women and children going through one of the tunnels towards Surda. She thought she saw two members of the council, the two female members whose names she couldn't remember, among them. Of course those oversized cows wouldn't risk their lives. They just wanted power and they needed to be alive to have that. Dwervevindr landed next to a group of diggers and began using his claw to help the process along. She began sharpening sticks into stakes and planting them firmly in the ground. Hopefully her plan would curb the tide, but there would be plenty to kill once there were enough bodies to dampen the fires. To light all the fires, they would have to be flying. Kylie was a great shot with a bow, but Briar refused to risk the healer's life just to light a few fires.

 _"Besides,"_ Dwervevindr said when she shared her thinking, _"It would give the men hope to see us in the sky. Their general is now one of the most powerful beings in Alagaësia."_

Finally, as the sun was beginning to leave the cavern, the trenches were done. Briar wiped her brow and Rider and dragon made their way to the column that was closest to them. Ajihad approached them as they were eating along with a line of warriors carrying what looked like armor plates. With them was a young healer.

"You have done a good job, Briar."

"Hopefully it will do some good." She said as she stood. "Tronjheim has been sealed?" He nodded. "Good."

"I have something for you." Ajihad said and a group of men stepped forward. "This is for your dragon. It took some trying, but the dwarves were able to find it. Dragon armor. A gift from Hrothgar." Briar smiled and Dwervevindr readily agreed to wear it. It took all of them to get it on and in the end, he was encased in metal except for his wings. The dragon moved experimentally before nodded his approval to his Rider. Ajihad nodded and waved the healer forward. "This is from your father. He says it was your mothers and that it should fit."

 _"Why would mother have had armor?"_ Briar wondered as she took the metal outfit from the man.

 _"Maybe she had it made for just in case she would be in a battle such as this."_ The dragon suggested. Briar didn't answer with her next question and put on the armor. The chainmail was light, unlike the chainmail the dwarves and Ajihad were wearing. The mail gloves were the same light metal as the shirt. There was also a belt with a special slot for her sword. Bracers and greaves, also made of light metal, were attached to her arms and legs. The helm was silver, with a hue similar to Dwervevindr's scales, to it, same as the rest of the pieces. Finally, the shield. It wasn't too long, but long enough to prevent her legs from being severed from her body at the hip. There was an iris etched onto the metal. The healer also showed her a necklace which Ajihad clasped behind her neck. The pendant was a blue topaz type gem encased in silver and shaped in a simple loop.

"Your father said that he placed wards on this that will protect you until the energy has depleted. He wasn't able to put much, but it should be enough if you are careful."

"Thank you." Briar said as she moved in the armor to make sure she could.

"What's your fighting plan?" Ajihad asked.

"Dwerevevindr will need to light the pitch. We have agreed that we are going to start the fight in the air."

"Is there any way I can convince you to keep in contact with one of the Twins."

"No. I'll find your mind and try to keep in contact with it." Briar said. "You can relay orders for Eragon though me."

"Very well. That will do." Ajihad said and turned to return to his space at the head of the column. "Be careful, Briar. You have always been a target because of your status as a spy. Now you are a Rider."

"Don't worry about me." Briar said and turned to adjust Dwervevindr's armor plates. Ajihad left and Briar rested her head against her dragon.

* * *

 **Waiting is the worst part about this, isn't it? Thanks for reading and please review! I want to know what ideas you all have for the battle.**


	25. A Battle of Distractions

**And so the battle has begun...**

* * *

Briar shielded her face as arrows rained down on them. She and Dwervevindr were in one of the battalions as the dragon had been forced down due to an arrow through the wing. It had made a large tear and he couldn't fly. It had happened when he went to light the first ditch on fire. She called on the magic and shielded the wing and herself as she healed the tear. Once it was done, she jumped back into the saddle and Dwervevindr jumped into the air with a roar and a burst of fire. Briar could feel the rage from her dragon and she let it affect her and fuel her. She and her dragon became one as they flew through the air. They lit the second and third trenches as they flew overhead. As the fires burned, Briar looked for Eragon. He and Saphira were in a group of defenders. Arya was with them. She looked back at the tunnels and saw the Urgals surging forward having used the dead and burned bodies of their brethren. The pickets confused them and Briar and Dwervevindr took the opportunity to try to burn a few more of the enemy. Before they could get close, Urgals turned and fired arrows at them. Dwervevindr flew out of their reach as the Urgals broke through the first lines of defense. There was a roar from the men and dwarves below and the two armies met on the fields.

Briar knew they couldn't use fire anymore or risk burning the Varden. Dwervevindr dove for the back end of the Urgal army. Dwervevindr ripped apart three Urgals and she cut two others in half before the dragon shot back into the air and to safety. She saw Eragon and Saphira pulling up from a similar dive. They looked at each other and nodded before going and attacking another tunnel each.

 _"There seems to be no clear leader."_ Eragon said. _"I can see the individual clans, but they ignore each other. They must be receiving orders from elsewhere."_

 _"You are sure you do not see a standard that is the same among them."_ Briar asked, looking for one herself and only seeing what Eragon was seeing. None of them could see where this leader could be hiding either. Briar relayed the information to Ajihad and then gave Eragon orders to assist Hrothgar. She was ordered to help Jörmundr. She landed next to Arya and the two of them fought their way through to soldiers who were being overwhelmed. When it was safe to, Dwervevindr burned the Urgals in front of him while Briar protected his sides.

The fighting wore on one hour after the next. The Varden's numbers were quickly being depleted and there was still no sign of the end of the Urgal tide nor their leader. The energy in the topaz had been used long ago and Briar's body was covered in bruises from where the Urgals had struck her, trying to incapacitate her. They had never tried to kill her. It made her think that maybe she were a prize for whoever their leader was. If they were under the control of Galbatorix, that would explain it. Durza and Murtagh would have reported her to him by now. She could no longer hide in the shadows that were home to her.

She shook her head to clear it and kept fighting. The Urgals fell around her and she stepped on them to get a better vantage on her opponents. She and Dwervevindr took flight again to survey the area and to catch their breaths.

 _"There are loud noises from under the city!"_ One of the Twins erupted into her mind and she growled in frustration. _"Have Arya and Eragon collapse the tunnels they are trying to excavate."_ Then they were gone. Briar set her face into a grim line and relayed the message to Eragon. She saw him and Saphira jump to Arya and then take to the air. Saphira seemed to be having a hard time flying. Dwervevindr made to help when a light blue blur darted from the tunnels and towards her. She braced for the impact as Dwervevindr swerved to avoid this new threat. She peeked out from behind her shield when they weren't hit.

A much older Rider than even her father was sitting atop her dragon, watching her. Briar lowered the shield and sat up in the saddle, making sure the straps were tight around her legs.

"I had hoped your father would be out here." The Rider said and Briar adjusted Undbitr in her hand. "Guess I'll have to settle for you."

"You'll only end up killing me. And I doubt Galbatorix would appreciate that." Briar shot back. She was wanted by Galbatorix. She couldn't let that happen.

"I'll make sure to be careful." The Rider grinned and the dragon shot forward and the dragons collided. The impact jarred Briar and she was barely able to block the other Rider's sword with her shield.

Dwervevindr and the dragon clawed back and forth while the dragon dragged them higher into the mountain. Dwervevindr, being so much younger, was helpless. Briar was just as outmatched against the Rider. She was able to match her blow for blow when it came to blocking the attacks, but that was only due to the fact that she could keep up with her thanks to Arya and her father. But she was having a hard time trying to injure her opponent. She blocked every one of Briar's attacks with ease. Briar had her mind carefully blocked but didn't dare try to break into the Foresworn Rider's mind. Not with having to block her attacks since the wards had worn off. Dwervevindr finally broke free of the dragon's claws and backed away. There was blood streaming down his front where the dragon's claws had gotten through the armor. Briar was in the same state. In her tiredness, she had missed several of the other Rider's attacks and had paid the price for it.

"You've got spunk, Girl." The Rider said as she leaned back in her saddle, taking her feet from the straps and propping them up on the front of the dragon's saddle. "And talent. Your father has taught you well. The Twins truly underestimated you and your power. But there is still so much you need to learn. Once you swear fealty to Galbatorix, you'll learn. And then you'll be of great use to him." She shrugged. "Maybe I'll take you on as my student and teach you."

Briar said nothing and urged Dwervevindr to attack again. The young dragon swooped low and then shot upwards, knocking the Foresworn pair to the side. Briar swept her blade upwards and only managed a scratch to the Rider's face as she was able to block in time. The impact of the block jarred Briar's arm and she received a deep gash along her left arm, the light metal being cut by the Rider's light blue blade. The two dragons charged each other and the fighting began again. Below, Briar heard Saphira roar and saw what she thought was a jet of fire. But she couldn't be sure as Dwervevindr moved to avoid his opponent and Briar needed to block the attack from its Rider. Briar blocked with Undbitr and the Rider's blade skated up the blade and they locked. The two pairs remained like that for a few minutes, pushing against each other.

"You know that this is worthless. That there is no point in fighting. Galbatorix will soon have you and your young friend. Durza was a fool to think he could capture the two of you in Gil'ead. I'm glad I was the one to fight you. I always wanted to be a teacher. You, Murtagh, and your young friend, a new generation of Riders under command of the king. Yes, if Durza doesn't screw up again." Briar saw a mad gleam appear in the Rider's eyes and knew she needed to get away. Eragon was in trouble. Briar pushed back and the blades slipped free. The Rider's blade found an opening in Briar's armor and went through her shoulder. Briar's scream echoed through the mountain and Dwervevindr pulled away from the dragon and flew quickly away. Briar saw Arya mount Saphira who jumped into the air to aid them.

 _"No! Help Eragon! Durza comes for him! This whole fight was a distraction."_ Briar said to her as the pair rounded the city, trying to come up behind their opponents. Briar placed her shield on the saddle and switched Undbitr to her right hand because of the wound in her left shoulder. The light blue dragon and its Rider were ready for them and the four met in a thunder of roars and the clash of metal. The two Riders traded blows and Briar even managed another scratch or two. But she received worse. The armor didn't hold up against a Rider's blade and Briar received several gashes on her sides, arms, and chest. She was losing blood and her left arm was hanging limply at her side, blood streaming down it. She couldn't even use it to support her blade when she blocked the other attacks.

There was a loud crash followed by an unearthly scream and shadows flying from Tronjhiem. Briar and the Rider both looked and saw a large hole in the top of the city. The Rider reached for Briar who tried to block. The Rider pushed Undbitr out of the way and grabbed Briar's left arm, right where Durza had wounded her in Gil'ead. Beneath her, Briar felt Dwervevindr shiver before she saw a large wall of fire and heard another scream. The Rider let go of her arm and everything went black.

* * *

 ***insert evil maniacal laugh* thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Watching

**This chapter is in Brom's POV and takes place three days after the battle. Enjoy.**

* * *

Brom paced back and forth within the confines of Tronjhiem's western gate. Ajihad was set to return soon and wished that all who could, be there when he and his men return from chasing down the remaining Urgals who had fled when Durza was slain. The Rider who had been reported to have been there was also gone, having fled into the tunnels after Dwervevindr's impressive display of magic. Brom hadn't seen these. He and Kai had been preparing the infirmary for the injured they knew would be arriving after the battle. Brom paused in his pacing when Eragon and Saphira arrived. He had been injured by Durza as he was slain. Arya and Saphira had broken the Isidar Mithrim to reach him which had distracted the Shade long enough for Eragon to run him through the heart. Brom's eyes fell on Arya. She is the one who had told him about the other Rider and that it was Briar who had refused help. Both knew that Briar had been told information in that moment and that she had to act quickly. Brom began pacing again, keeping his eyes on the tunnel. Dwervevindr was standing in for Briar whom had been in the infirmary for the past three days, lost in fevered dreams. Kai was sitting next to her, refusing to leave the other woman for reasons only known to the two of them.

 _"DO NOT LET THE TWINS NEAR AJIHAD!"_ Briar's voice echoed in the mountain. Dwervevindr looked back to the city as did Brom and Arya. Eragon was looking at Brom and the elf for an explanation. Arya looked at Brom.

 _"Could this be part of her dreams or information she got from the Rider?"_ He asked her.

 _"I don't know. But I would not leave anything to chance."_ Arya said as she looked back towards the tunnel. _"She had been able to barely warn me of Durza."_ Brom looked at the tunnel as Dwervevindr jumped into the air, taking Brom with him. Brom didn't question as he saw the second motion of activity as Ajiahd's group began making their way towards the city. Brom drew his sword and laid as flat as he could as the dragon flew towards the two groups who were now fighting. Brom pointed Ajihad out to the dragon. He surged forward and scooped up the Varden leader. Ajihad bent his legs to avoid a blade and received a cut down his calf. Dwervevindr angled back to the city and Eragon and Saphira began fighting back the others. Not that there were any to fight. The moment Ajihad had been lifted from the fighting, the Urgals had moved back into the tunnels. Brom looked back to see if Eragon had lifted the Twins from the fighting, but he was inspecting the ground and Brom could not see the purple robes of the magicians. Dwervevindr landed gently, setting Ajihad down among the ranks of men Jörmundur had summoned. Brom jumped from the dragon's back and went to the leader of the Varden as Arya healed his leg.

"Thank you, my friend." Ajihad said to him. "If not for you, I might have been slain."

"It was not Brom who saved your life, But Briar." Eragon said as he jumped from Saphira's back. "Just before you returned, her voice echoed through the mountain with a warning about the Twins who are not among the dead."

"But she is still in the infirmary." Ajihad responded, puzzled at the news.

"She must have had a moment of clarity." Arya said. "I will go and look in on her now. Maybe Kai will have information."

"I'll come with you." Brom and Ajihad said together. Dwerevevindr said nothing and went to guard the tunnel the Urgals had come out from.

* * *

Brom sat on the other side of the bed, his daughter's hand firmly in his own. She wasn't tossing and turning anymore like she had been the three days before she saved Ajihad's life. In fact, she had calmed when she had heard Ajihad's voice above her. He had come to thank Briar, thinking she was awake because of the warning. But still she slept and it had Brom worried. He knew that he could take her to the elves, but there was a chance that there was little that they could do. Not even his old master may not be able to help her. She needed to help herself now. Ajihad was more worried about the twins now that he knew that Briar would be alright, or so Angela said. Brom didn't like the witch much, but Eragon seemed to trust her and she was the one to care for him while the rest of the healers had tended to Briar's wounds led by Kai.

Brom looked at his newest student. She was sleeping with her head on the bed, next to Briar's legs. Her dragon was asleep _on_ Briar's legs with a wing draped lazily over Kai's head. She had worked through the night to heal Briar using her strange methods. Brom guessed that she came from the desert people and was probably kin of Ajihad's through some relative or other. It was obvious to the old Rider that this young woman and his daughter had a special kind of friendship Briar never would have had if she had stayed in Caravhall with him. She also wouldn't be in the sort of danger she was in either because she never would have found Dwervevindr's egg. For the moment, their friendship was a blessing. All the healers agreed that it was mostly through Kai's strange methods that Briar pulled through. They also said that the Rider's arm would heal and she would be able to use it again. Though, it would take a lot of hard work on her part. They had needed to call in a magician who wasn't helping with the cleanup to come and stitch the muscle in her shoulder back together. None came and Eragon had thought of Angela who had kicked everyone out and tended to Briar using strange methods of her own. In the end, Briar was never going to be the same young woman she had been before this battle. The scars on her shoulder and her arm would always be with her, reminders that she had fought another Rider in real battle, and lived to tell the tale. Not there was much of a tale to tell unless she met this Rider again.

Eragon and Arya entered the room, their loud talking waking Kai and her dragon. Briar moved slightly. Brom looked at the two.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"I have a way that might wake her." Arya said as she moved around Kai to reach the head of the bed. "I thought of it last night." Arya placed a light hand on Bria's brow and the young Rider began to squirm at the pressure. Arya released her and Briar settled. Eragon looked at her in confusion. Arya tried again, this time with both Kai and Brom holding the Rider's hands. Briar still twisted from the elf's hand. "Eragon,"

"He can stay, Arya. He knows that I have some magic. What are the words?" Brom said as he replaced Arya's hand with his own. Briar didn't move, as if she recognized her father's touch. Brom called on his magic and repeated the words Arya had told him in the ancient language. "Open your mind, Child of Mine. You are safe and there is yet peace in the world for you. Feel the safety and security of those around you. Please, Briar, wake up." He added at the end and removed his hand. Arya handed him a piece of bread. Kai rubbed Briar's hand, trying to tell the Rider that she was surrounded by friends. They waited for what felt like hours to Brom, waiting for Briar to open her eyes.

"I will come, Osthato Chetowä." Briar whispered suddenly in the ancient language. Arya looked at her at the sound of her voice, as did the others. Kai squeezed Briar's hand tightly and cried in delight when the pressure was returned. Brom placed his hand again on Briar's head and she turned it and opened her eyes. He could see pain in them, but he was happy to be seeing them at all. "Dad,"

"Hello my darling." He said, eyes crinkling in a smile. She smiled, but not much. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he helped her sit up. Arya arranged pillows behind her while Kai got water. Eragon stayed at the foot of her bed, staying out of the way.

"Like shit." Briar answered, her voice stronger now that she had taken a long drink from the cup Kai was putting on a table. "I ache everywhere and it feels like my shoulder is on fire." Briar winced as Kai forced her arm into a sling.

"You're not going to be able to use your left arm for some time, Briar." Kai said and the Rider looked at her. "The muscle had to be stitched back together. Not to mention that your arm was cut open."

"The whole fight, it was a distraction to lure me and Eragon from the safety of numbers. Durza was supposed to recapture Eragon and the Rider had come for me. She almost had me. Dwervevindr did something to save me. He's okay, right?" Brom chuckled at the worry that jumped to his daughter's eyes as he felt her reach out for her dragon. It eased and he assumed she had found him. "What happened to the Rider? Is she dead?"

"She escaped." Arya said, pulling up a nearby chair. "Durza was slain as I'm sure you guessed. Ajihad is safe as well." Briar raised an eyebrow.

"You had a moment of strength during whatever curse the Rider had brought upon you," Eragon explained, "and warned us of the Twins and their betrayal. Brom and Dwervevindr were able to pull Ajihad from the attack that would have killed him."

"The Twins are the ones who have been reporting to Galbatorix. They are the reason our supply ships and caravans have never made it to Surda." Briar said. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"They had us all fooled." Kai said. "You didn't like them, and that might have been enough to keep them on their toes when you were here."

"I don't want to think what would have happened if I had let them examine our minds." Briar said with a sigh and leaned back against the pillows. They all sat in silence and soon, soft snores were being heard. Brom smiled and Eragon helped him reposition Briar to where she was laying comfortably and Eragon and Arya left. Brom stood and clasped Kai on the shoulder before leaving. Knowing Briar was going to pull through was enough for him for now. Right now, he needed to reach into the past.

* * *

 **So both children of this once great Rider are alive, but maybe not well. Hehehe, thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. What Needs to be Done

Briar looked at the man she had followed for over two years. He looked much older than he had then. The weight of the burden of leading the Varden was heavy on his shoulders and now that the king knew their location, it seemed heavier. She had spent the last two days going over the Varden's affairs with him and her father. It wasn't good. They were poor, over extended, and their supplies were low. Also not many new recruits were joining from the Varden. She also wasn't happy to hear that her spies were lost in the Empire. The last report had been hers before she found the egg. She didn't like what it meant. There were only a handful of spies left in the city and she was loath to send them out into the Empire again. But the Varden needed information and without the Twins around, they might be safe. It was something that Ajihad was asking her to do. She had a list of assignments for each of them, excluding Kai as she was now a Rider and in more danger than a normal spy. She was going to the Elves with the other Riders.

"With very few recruits, I am asking the two of you if we might spread the word of you. I would spread word of Kai as well, but she being such a new Rider, I would rather keep her a secret since the Twins never knew of her dragon hatching let alone that egg. But the king already knows of the two of you." Ajihad said. This was the assignment Ajihad wanted to send the spies on. She took a deep breath and looked at Eragon.

 _"What do you think?"_ He asked. _"Saphira says that it is too dangerous."_

 _"It is dangerous. Murtagh and the king know where my loyalties are. But you could have just been sheltering here when we were attacked and Durza wasn't trying to kill you."_

 _"The other Rider wasn't trying to kill you either."_ Dwervevindr pointed out. _"She was trying to capture us. Just as Durza was trying to capture them. It may be dangerous, but I think it needs to be done if the Varden is to have a chance at stopping the king."_ Briar nodded her agreement to her dragon's words and looked at Ajihad and nodded. They waited while Eragon and Saphira continued to talk it out. Finally, Saphira dipped her head and Eragon also agreed. Ajihad handed Briar envelopes. She would call her remaining spies to her after the meeting.

"Thank you, all of you. Now, Eragon and Saphira, I have been discussing with Brom and Briar and we have decided that we cannot afford to put off your training any longer and so while word spreads of the two of you, all of you will go to Ellesméra. Briar and Eragon to further your training and Kai to begin it. Brom and Arya are going along." Ajihad pressed his lips into a thin line and Briar dreaded his next words. "I have also spoken with King Hrothgar. In the interest of fairness, he insists that there be a dwarf representative present during your training. He is sending Orik along."

"Have you spoken to Arya of this?" Briar asked. She knew the elves had kept to themselves over the last hundred years for a reason. Currently, they didn't even know that Arya lived.

"I have and she sees the wisdom in it as the three of you cannot fight for one or two races alone. You hold the hopes of Alagaësia upon your shoulders." He answered and Briar nodded her agreement.

"It won't slow us down anymore than we would have been before." Brom said. "Besides, this gives you both more time to heal." Briar smiled weakly. Even though it had been a few days, her arm was still in a sling and it hurt to move even the slightest bit. She hadn't told anyone except for Dwerevindr that it felt like fire burning her from the inside. The first time, it had nearly driven her to unconsciousness.

"Good, go and make ready. Meet at the north gate at dawn. Brom, stay back a moment." The young Riders and their dragons left the two men to talk. As they walked, Briar used her teeth to pull up her sleeve to the shoulder to reveal a fox tattoo. She blew on it and said words in the ancient language. The fox began to move and then disappeared. Kylie looked at her and rolled her eyes. Eragon had an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry about it, Eragon." Briar said. "I am the Spy Master. Now, we have to go. Kai, Dwerevevindr has offered to keep the hatchling with him until we return. It would be best." Kylie nodded and laid the young dragon in area where the saddle would go. The dragons looked at their Riders as the women turned down a much smaller hall. It was dark and hard to find unless you knew where to look. The hall led deep into the city where only the dwarves would go. Not even Ajihad knew where they met.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Kylie asked as they waited for the remainder of their group.

"Talk about what?" Briar asked as she sat on the steps. The room they were in was supposed to be a sort of grand hall, or had been when the city had first been built. Now, it was a forgotten room underneath the capital of the dwarf kingdom.

"The fact that we both think this is an incredibly idiotic plan." Kylie snapped, annoyed that the other woman was taking a risk that could get her killed. "You've been gone for two years. Now you return with your father, a Rider and his dragon, and a dragon of your own. You almost died fighting one of the Foresworn. Before you left, you would have been more careful. You weren't that reckless two years ago. Hell, how long did it take you to tell Eragon about the Varden and your role in it?"

"It's not like I had a choice when it came to fighting the Rider." Briar answered her friend sullenly. "Eragon wouldn't have lasted ten minutes against her. I only did because she wasn't trying to kill me."

"But you still almost died. She injured you to the point that she could have killed you. And you let her. What made you think you had to fight her? You could have stalled for time until Arya could join you on Saphira. Arya could have fought the Rider and probably could have killed her. And now agreeing to Ajihad's plan to spread word of you and Eragon. You can no longer be a spy if he does this. Your name,"

"As long as no one knows my real name, then I can still do my work as a spy." Briar interrupted. "But I am not a member of the Varden anymore, Kylie. And neither are you. Rider's have to think about all peoples, not just where they come from. If, when this war is over and whoever takes Galbatorix's place, if that person becomes corrupt or tyrannical, even it is Ajihad, we will have to take him from the throne and place someone else who has the best interests of the people there. That is our job as Riders. Right now, Galbatorix is the enemy of all free peoples. It will fall to us to once again keep the peace. But we have to work for that and right now, that means being part of the Varden and being Riders at the same time." Briar whispered as people began to show up. "Besides, I've seen the orders. I helped write them with Ajihad. These envelopes just have areas where the word needs to be spread. I will tell them what they have to say. I'm not stupid." Briar winked.

"We're not done talking about this." Kylie mumbled as Briar stood to address her spies.

"I have one last task for all of you." She began. "I have just come from a meeting with Ajihad and he is planning an invasion of the Empire. As many of you know, we won a great victory over the Empire last week by defending against Durza and the Urgals. However, because of that battle, our numbers are low and we have little replacements to choose from. That is why I am sending you into the Empire, not to gather information, but to spread it. Ajihad wants word of the two free Riders to spread. More than it already is. You are to spread the word that Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon Saphira and Briar Irissdaughter and her dragon Dwervevindr, have joined the Varden's cause. Eragon killed the Shade, Durza. And Briar fought off one of the Foresworn. Ajihad hopes that this news will bring in new recruits to our cause."

"Will you also be spreading the word, General?" Someone asked.

"Unfortunately, I won't. And neither will Kai. Ajihad is sending us on a different mission." Briar picked up the envelopes from the step. "In these envelopes are your assigned areas. You will all be covering a lot of ground in order to stay ahead of the Empire and to account for our lack of numbers as well. The Twins betrayed us and have made powerful enemies in us as spies. We will get our revenge for our captured and fallen comrades soon enough. One by one, each of you will get an envelope and leave to pack your things. You will return to the Varden within a year. By that time, the word should have spread enough that it is crossing between areas. If you hear rumors, add to them and then leave them be. As always, have an ear ready for information that will be useful to Ajihad. Unless I am here, you will report directly to Ajihad. Return to the Varden in Surda unless you hear otherwise. Until then, keep your blades sharp and the shadows around you." With that, each spy approached the steps and took an envelope and disappeared into the darkness. When it was only the two of them left, Briar and Kylie exited the hall the way they have come.

"I'm not happy about this plan either, Kai." Briar said. "But it is something that has to be done. For all our sakes."

"It may have to be done." Kylie answered. "But I still don't like it." Briar smirked.

"You've never liked when I've put myself in harm's way."

* * *

 **Nothing like a little tension between friends to make things interesting. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. Into the Unknown

"You wanted to see me, Ajihad?" Briar asked as she stepped into the study. He had wanted to speak to her alone which meant that not even Dwervevindr could be present in any way. He was waiting with her father.

"Oh, Briar, good. Come in. Close the door behind you." She did as she was told and went to stand in front of the desk. It was nearly cleared. He had done much packing in the time since she had last seen him. "Your spies are on their way?"

"They are. They are spreading the message about Eragon Shadeslayer and Briar Irissdaughter and their dragons. I told them to return to the Varden in Surda within a year and that they are to report directly to you with any useful information they might find." Briar answered. "But what did you want to see me about? I need to meet the others at the gate before dawn or they will leave without me."

"Briar," Ajihad sighed. "You are now nineteen years old. You have been working for the Varden for three years. I helped you establish a spy ring and have made you a general among the Varden. I am loath to lose you to being a Rider."

"But that won't be until after this war is over, Ajihad. For now, I still have control of my spies and I am still your general. What is the matter?"

"You said yourself that you cannot be beholden to one race alone. You were born human and you serve me, to a point, a human. The elves will be training you. They will have an influence on you as well. And the dwarves, they will want something from you soon enough."

"I may have been born human, Ajihad, but that is no longer what I am. Dwervevindr and I have changed each other to the point that neither of us are solely human or solely dragon. We are a mix of the two. Yes, the elves will train us, but that is going to be the extent of their influence. What are you trying to tell me, Ajihad? What has Hrothgar done?"

"He intends to offer an invitation of adoption to Eragon. Should Eragon accept, he will be Hrothgar's son by law and so a dwarf and a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. All three races will have a hold on him unlike they will on you."

"So, you are saying that they would rather listen to Eragon than to me. That's not how being a Rider works and there are more than just the three races in this land. Should Eragon choose to accept the invitation, then that is his choice. I cannot make it for him. I do not command him. If he were to choose to join Galbatorix, I would not agree with it, but it is his choice and he would suffer the consequences that comes with that choice as he must do with this choice and every one that he makes. Just like I have to live with the consequences of the choices I have made. I came to the Varden to look for my mother, Ajihad. I didn't find her. Instead, I found a purpose to get me through the years. I found the best thing that could ever happen to me while I was on assignment in the Empire. I fight for all peoples, not just one or two." Briar began to pace and sighed. "Do you think I am being reckless, Ajihad?"

"I know you have taken risks, but none that you couldn't come back from." The man said as he guided her into one of the chairs and sat in the other opposite her. "I know that you think this plan to gain recruits is suicide for you but,"

"But nothing, Ajihad. As a spy, I live in the shadows. I don't do anything to jeopardize that. I keep my real name a secret. I make sure that I have an explanation for my looks if there is a poster of me up somewhere. I've gotten out of situations that I could have been ruined. But this ruins all of that for me. The next time that I am captured, they are going to look at my hands and once they see that mark, they are going to send me to Galbatorix where I will die because I will refuse him."

"Then stop being a spy." Ajihad said. "Stop being a spy master. The time for spies is over anyhow. You are a Rider now, as you have said. You have a responsibility to the peoples of this land to protect them. You cannot protect them by being both, can you?" Briar opened her mouth to protest. "Your time as Spy Master for the Varden is done. It is time to be who you are. You are the daughter of Brom, the founder of the Varden. You are now a Dragon Rider of Alagaësia. You are no spy. Now, it is time you be off to meet your companions at the gate. Come, Jörmundr and I will walk you." Ajihad pulled her to her feet and led her out of the study.

There was no one awake as the three of them walked to the gates. Neither man said anything to her which allowed Briar to think as they walked. Ajihad no longer needed her to be a spy. But that's all she knew. It's all she had done since she had joined the Varden. But she hadn't been a Dragon Rider then. Now, she was a Rider, like her father. Was he right? Was it time for her to start acting more like a Rider and less like a general in the Varden? It scared her to think about it. She and Dwervevindr had never really talked about her being anything other than a spy while also being a Rider. Dwervevindr had been seen with her off and on, more so after the battle. Some of them knew she was a Rider. If they had paid attention during the battle, at least the men who stayed, they would know her based on her dragon's color.

 _"We will talk about this more, Little Fox. But, perhaps it is time to put your skills to use in a different manner. You don't have to stop being a spy, per se. But maybe your skills will be useful in the times to come. Just think about it. Perhaps our new master will have answers for you."_

When the trio reached the pillars, everyone else was there, waiting. Dwervevindr and Saphira were standing together and Brom and Arya were talking. Eragon was wearing a helm with the crest of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum on it. It meant that he had accepted Hrothgar's offer and was now a dwarf by law. Kylie and her dragon were standing by the pillars. She pushed off the pillar and her dragon settled on her shoulder.

"Ah, there you are." Brom said. "We were getting worried." He walked to Snowfire and Briar saw Cadoc and Iris there as well. Kylie handed Briar her pack and the Rider attached it to the horse's saddlebags. It was feeling like she was getting ready to leave on another assignment. Except this time she knew that she wasn't going to spy. This time, she was going to the elves to train as a Rider. She looked at her dragon and she could see that he was confident in her. Brom had told her that dragons chose their Rider's for a reason. What was the reason he had chosen her? Was it because she saved him from Galbatorix? Or did he choose her based on something else entirely? It was a mystery she would have to figure out later. Ajihad bade them all farewell and the group turned and exited the city.

Briar looked at the gates that opened to the tunnels. She had never been in these tunnels, but she knew that it would be dark until they reached Tarnag. Orik lit the lamp and he and Arya crossed the threshold first followed quickly by Brom and Kylie. Briar hung back a moment and Dwervevindr looked at her.

 _"What is wrong, Little Fox?"_ The dragon asked.

 _"I'm unsure, I guess."_ Briar answered. _"I am going into the unknown again. For the past three years, I have known what is expected of me. I have known what I've needed to do and what was going to happen. I knew I was a spy. That's all I've ever known. Now I'm leaping into the unknown again. It's a scary thought."_

 _"But you are wiser than you were three years ago, Briar."_ The dragon told her. _"You have learned much about the world. More than enough to prepare you for the world you are about to enter. As a Rider and dragon, we will have to travel a world of politics and games and must be a step ahead in order to survive."_

 _"You've been talking to Dad, haven't you?"_ She accused. The dragon blinked, which could have been a wink, and walked into the tunnel. Briar shook her head and followed him. Behind her, Eragon and Saphira entered the tunnel. As soon as Saphira's tail was clear, the doors closed, plunging them all into darkness.

* * *

Ajihad watched as his top general walked away from him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this. She and Jörmundr together were a strong right hand for him. He trusted Briar with his life, something that she had already saved. He had told her what he needed to in order to get her to leave and not worry about them. He knew she would. The Varden had become her family and they were marching to war without her. She knew how to get information and she knew how to extract it from prisoners who refused to talk. She and Kai had made a terrifying team when they worked together. He knew that he had done what was for the best. It was the best for her as well. He knew that she would soon be conflicted about who she needed to be and by relieving her of her duties as spy master, he hoped that she would be more open to being more a Rider than a spy.

The two men heard the stone doors close and turned back to the city. They would be leading the Varden to Surda in a few hours. It was the reason that he had wanted the group to be gone just after dawn. Ajihad couldn't help but feel that he had sent his daughter off on a mission. Over the last three years, he had essentially adopted Briar, guiding her to her position after she had proved her skills on a botched mission he had sent her on.

"She'll be alright, my friend." Jörmundr said. "This is necessary for all parties involved. Especially her."

"I know you are right." Ajihad said. "But she is going to come back a changed woman. She'll be a Rider when she came back. She won't be the same girl that came to us looking for her mother."

"After this is over, my friend, we will all have changed."

* * *

 **I know, more of a filler, but I wanted to have something in between the battle and Tarnag. Not even entirely sure if I am going to do Tarnag or just skip it entirely. Hmmm**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	29. Burning Truth

**So...I got hit with an idea that I needed to get out right away, for all the current fics, and so you all benefit by getting a second update within two days. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kylie gently removed the sling from Briar's shoulders and the woman moved her arm and smiled when there was no pain to be felt. She nodded to Kylie that she was okay and the healer went and sat with her dragon. It was early morning and they were all just beginning to stir and get moving. Eragon had left a few minutes ago with dwarven guards to Celbedeil to learn his deities, or so Orik claimed. All Briar knew was that Eragon had gone to visit the place which was information she had gotten from Saphira.

Briar stood and began moving her arm this way and that, punching at invisible opponents. She swung more with her right than her left since the excruciating pain had been when she had been mock fighting by herself. She didn't know what would happen know that she was officially free of the sling. Undbitr was in her room with the rest of her stuff. They would be leaving early in the morning.

She swung again and her fist was caught by a hand. She looked past it and saw her father's grinning face. She smirked and brought her leg up to kick his side, keeping her left arm close, pretending it was still weak and unable to be used until she found the time to strengthen it. Brom avoided the kick and their sparring match began. Briar's hair flew into her face every time she moved, but she ignored it. She had fought with it like this before, worse when her hair was to her lower back. As it was, the shoulder length hair moved out of her face quicker than the longer had. The two exchanged jabs and punches. Briar punched out with her left once or twice, but mainly to block her father when he had one hand on her right. She blocked his double punch with her leg and swung with her left fist, forgetting the reason she wasn't using it.

Her fist never made it to her father's side as she collapsed in pain. Fire seemed to burn down her arm from her shoulder. She screamed in pain, and curled tightly. She was aware of voices above her and someone pulling her shirt to the side to see her shoulder. All she could feel was fire. When she was able to see through the pain, she saw the worried faces of Kylie, her father, and Arya above her. Beyond, Ûndin was watching them, a mix of worry and fear on his face.

"I'm fine." Briar said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not. I shouldn't have taken the sling off." Kylie said, pulling it out of her bag. Brom stopped her and looked at Arya.

"Put the sling away, Kai." Brom said gently. "It'll be no help here. Her arm is strong enough. What pains her is not physical."

"Sure as hell feels like it." Briar mumbled. Brom helped his daughter to her feet and took her inside while Ûndin called Arya over. Kylie stayed outside as well, seeming to sense that whatever was to be said would be between father and daughter only. When they got to Briar's room, Brom handed her some water which she took with a shaky hand. "Who is she? What did she do to me, Dad?" Brom sat on a chair while Briar sat on the bed.

"What was the color of her dragon?" Brom asked.

"Light blue. Who is she?"

"Her name is Corinna." He answered her. "I'd had a feeling when I found you after the battle. Corinna was friends with Evlin. The two of them were almost inseparable, but Evlin and another friend of hers," Brom stopped. He went to the door and muttered some words. "It's time you knew the truth about your mother, Briar. Your mother did leave, but it was to go on a mission since, as you know, she was fighting against Galbatorix. But it wasn't with the Varden. I met your mother long before the Fall, when we were both training as Riders." Brom waited for the information to sink in, watching Briar's face. The young woman didn't show her reaction so he continued on. "Your mother never told me where she had come from, but she seemed happy to leave it. As you know, I was friends with Morzan. Your mother was best friends with Evlin, Morzan's sister. The two had set us up and we fell for each other. Before that, Evlin and Iris were best friends, the closest any could be. The third member of their trio was Corinna. She was more of Evlin's follower than their friend and was often left out of Evlin's and Iris's talks and games. Evlin and Morzan stood for your mother and I at our wedding. Corinna didn't take it well that Iris had asked Evlin to stand for her and not Corinna. When the Fall had come, Evlin followed her brother while Iris came with me. Your mother was betrayed by Evlin and their feud started then. Corinna, I assume, saw the opening left by your mother's abandonment of Evlin and joined them in the Foresworn. Even before then, Corinna had a wickedness about her. She often enchanted her blade to make sure her opponents would never forget they fought her. Most times, it would drive them mad to the point they would kill themselves. It disturbed the elders, but they couldn't control her and often wondered why her dragon had chosen her.

"After the Fall and the death of my Saphira, your mother took my place among the Riders more than she had before. I went to start the Varden to gain the Rider's some help. One night, your mother returned, half dead, but with her dragon. We hid in the Spine outside the valley. She became pregnant with you. After you were born, she left on a mission and never came back. I don't know what happened to her. It could be that she is hiding. She could be captured. Or she could be dead. She never told me where she was going, but made me promise to take care of you. And now that you've met Corinna, well, let's just say I hope your mother is forgiving in the fact that you are a grown woman and a Rider."

"This Corinna, Dad. What did she do to me?"

"It's her favorite enchantment. While she is fighting her opponents, she studies them, identifies their dominant fighting style, and attacks it. She must have noticed you fighting with your left arm. When she stabbed you in the shoulder, she enacted her enchantment. It's more of a curse, similar to what Durza did to Eragon. Your dominant arm is now useless in a fight. You can't even defend yourself with it. Watch, block my fist with your left hand." Brom swung at his daughter and she quickly raised her arm to catch it. Her shoulder burned and she had to turn instead. "See? Useless. It's Corinna's favorite because it forces the person to adapt or die. Most die because it takes effect so quickly."

"Yeah, I figured that one out. My arm was useless during the fight after she managed to stab my shoulder. If not for your forcing me to learn to use my right hand, she might have captured me." Briar said and moved her left arm. The burn returned enough that she stopped. "How am I supposed to defend myself if I can only use one hand. And you said yourself that it is hard to use magic in the hand without the gedwëy ignasia." Briar turned her hand to look at the silver oval.

"I will talk to Arya. Maybe she knows of a spell that can block some of the enchantment. But as far as I know, neither the Riders nor the elves ever found a way to remove her curse. It was something she came up with on her own." There was a knock on the door and Brom got up to answer it. Arya stepped through and Brom closed the door again.

"Tarnag is like an overturned anthill." The elf said. "The Az Sweldn rak Anhûin have turned the city's people against Eragon. I'm going to get him now, but we leave early tomorrow. It might be best, however, if we were all outside where we would be safer and can fight easier than if we were in the halls."

Father and daughter nodded their assent and the elf left. Brom looked at Briar.

"I'll be fine." She assured him and let her arm hang limply by her side. She had to tell Dwervevindr about her mother. And Corinna. _"I am not going to let this cripple me. I will find a way to fight past this pain. I swear I will."_

* * *

 **So, I had been thinking about what to do about Tarnag and it actually turned into an opportunity for Briar to learn about Corinna and, subsequently, the truth about her mother. More next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. Curses of Body and Mind

_"You would think that learning that you are a daughter of Riders would make you giddy or something."_ Dwervevindr said as he swam next to the barge that she was on. Briar had told him what she had learned about her mother their first day out of Tarnag and he hadn't seemed too surprised when she did so. He didn't say why, but Briar had a feeling that he had known, at least in part, what the truth was. Briar looked across the water to the second raft where the rest of their party were making the journey. She had chosen to be alone except for Dwervevindr who hardly left her side at all.

 _"It's not that fact that I know the truth now, it's how I had to learn it."_ Briar answered her dragon. _"If Dad had been able to have his way, I doubt I would have ever learned the truth about her."_ Briar moved her left arm and hissed in pain as the burning returned. She lifted her left hand and pointed at the water. "Reisa du adurna," she whispered and latched onto the magic. Her arm burned more as the magic flowed out of her hand and into the water where a ball of water was starting to rise. But the pain interrupted her concentration and she had to release the magic. The water sank seamlessly back into the river. Briar struggled to control her breathing, feeling the effects of using magic and the pain using her left arm had caused. Ekksvar, the dwarf steering her raft, handed her a cloth and she wiped the sweat off her face and neck, embarrassed at having been seen. She tried to give the dwarf back his cloth, but he refused.

"Keep it." He said kindly. "You'll need it in the days to come." He didn't say it, but Briar knew that he knew she would keep trying. A dwarf she had never even met had more faith in her than she had in herself. She smiled and nodded her thanks, holding the cloth in her hands.

Briar laid on her back and fingered her necklace. The blue topaz was her mother's. She remembered seeing it in Brom's personal things when she had been digging through his drawers one day, bored because she had not been allowed outside, again. After she had woken from her fight, her father had taught her how to store energy in it and placed a hefty amount in it himself. She had been adding to it before every meal so she could be ready for anything. Arya had taught her, at Briar's request, the spell to keep someone from scrying her or her dragon. The king knew her face, knew the color of her dragon. Corinna knew as well. The crazed Rider would forever be looking for her. What troubled her had been the look in her eyes, that mad gleam. Briar had thought it was just madness, now she wondered if it was because the Rider knew Briar to be Iris's daughter. Brom had told her that the three had been friends and he always said that Briar looked like her mother. What did that mean for Briar if Corinna had figured out who's daughter she was? Would she tell Evlin? So many problems and no answers.

* * *

Briar put her stew down and got up. Brom opened his mouth to tell her to sit, but Arya stopped him. She understood that Briar and Eragon had a bond deeper than just being Riders together. They both had injuries that could leave them useless in the fights to come. Briar sat next to Eragon and looked out at the river as Eragon ate. She could sense Orik waiting for her to say her piece. She stayed silent and the dwarf walked back to the fire.

"I want to be alone." Eragon said.

"Are you ever really alone?" She chuckled as she felt Saphira's mind brush against hers and Dwervevindr's join.

"I guess not." He muttered. "What do you want?"

"Just to sit in silence." Briar answered.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Eragon retorted and Briar nodded. Through the entire journey, she had been sitting on the second raft by herself with only one or two dwarves for company.

"I've learned some things about myself that I need to figure out before we get to the elves. Plus, I-I have a disability now that I refuse to allow others to notice." Eragon looked at her, brow raised. "Try to hit me." She said. Eragon put down his food and swung at her. She tried to raise her left hand to block him, but it wouldn't move. She twisted to the side to avoid the blow and continue looking out the river. "You scar only pains you for a little while. You can still fight with it, if you have the mind to. But me, I grew up using my left hand for most things. It's how I fight. Now, I have to do everything with my right and it is hard. Little things, inconsequential things, I am able to do with my left hand. But magic and fighting, I have to use my right or my shoulder burns like your scar does. It's driven me to unconsciousness a couple of times. Most times, I have to fight just to keep from screaming. I try to fight through it. I try every damn day to get my arm to work again. But I can't. Even now, when I told you to hit me, I couldn't even lift my arm to defend myself."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Eragon snapped.

"It's not." Briar said in return. "It's meant to make you think. You are not the only one who has been injured beyond visible relief. Our scars may be visible, but others are not. Just remember that." Briar got up and disappeared into the darkness. She walked until she found a large boulder to sit against and pulled her knees up to her face and cried. Dwervevindr left her alone, knowing that she needed to get rid of the feelings and the pain for a while. Briar didn't mind. She was consumed with the pain of everything. Her mother had gone off to fight the king and there was no telling if she was safe or dead. She had faced off against a Rider and was now crippled. She couldn't even lift her arm to block a blow from the younger Rider. All the pain from her life began pouring out of her as she cried silently, hoping no one would find her.

"It's been a while since you've had a good cry." Kylie's voice said softly. Briar didn't look up from her knees. She felt the woman sit beside her. "Why didn't you tell me about your arm?"

"It's my own problem." Briar said, her voice muffled by her knees. "No one else needs to be bothered with it."

"Then why did you tell Eragon?"

"To prove a point and to show him that he is only as crippled as he chooses to be. But it backfired on me. I couldn't even defend myself against him."

"You're over thinking this, Bri."

"Is that so?" Briar sneered, picking her face up from her knees.

"Yes, it is so. I've seen you fight. You've been tortured to the point of death, and still you have managed to fight your way out of the situation. You've broken your left arm before and you've still managed to fight. Yes, your dad _taught_ you to use your right arm. But you are the one who honed it, made both arms weapons for you to use. You trained yourself to use your right arm because you were afraid that this sort of thing would happen again. You've never been a cripple, Briar." Kylie pushed Briar and the woman landed hard on her left side. She rolled to her right so she could get up. Kylie pushed her again. "Don't use your right arm, Briar. Use your left. Show me the woman I know is in you."

"Leave it be, Kylie." Briar said as she pushed herself up with her right arm. Kylie kicked it away and Briar fell again and didn't move. Moving would only anger the nomad even more.

"Get up, Briar. Get up or you will die. Your right arm has been broken. You have to use your left." Briar didn't move. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kylie turned on her heel and returned to the camp. When Briar was sure she was gone, she tried pushing herself up with her left. It wouldn't move. She tried a couple more times with the same result. Finally, she pushed herself up with her right and got to her feet and moved deeper into the forest, not intending to return to the camp for the night.

* * *

Kylie stormed past the rest and into her tent where she had left her dragon. She curled around it and let the tears fall silently.

 _"Why is she so stubborn?"_ She asked it. The dragon only tilted its head to the side. Kylie sighed and shared images of Briar crying and then not getting up. The dragon rubbed its head against her face, trying to comfort her.

"I take that this is the first time that you've seen this behavior from her." Brom's voice said from the back side of her tent. She looked at the canvas and snorted.

"She's fought through losing her left arm before."

"But that was temporary. This can be more permanent." Brom said. Kylie scooped up her dragon and joined the old man outside. He was on his feet and signaled that they should walk together. They went to the river bank. "Briar has always felt the need to deal with her problems by herself. And being a spy hasn't helped. She's walled herself off to the point that I can't reach her anymore. I used to be able to get her to let me help her. And with this, I've tried. I thought by telling her what this was, that she would fight through it. Be the defiant young woman I ended up raising. But no. She's withdrawn instead. I've been watching her on the river. She's been trying to use magic with her left arm. She never gets very far. I think, with this curse, the more she tries to use her left arm, the more she loses it." Brom fell silent and his face set into a grim mask, promising death to the Rider who injured his daughter. "We just need to give her time, Kai."

"We don't have time, Brom." Kylie answered. "Ajihad marches to war as we speak. I will not be able to do much until my dragon is strong enough to fight the Foresworn. It's not even a month old yet. I have time to waste and to learn slowly like the Riders of old. Briar and Eragon, they don't. And if both of them give in to their wounds, where does that leave Alagaësia? In the hands of Galbatorix with no one to help the people. By the time I am ready to fight, the Varden will have lost and have been destroyed. We don't have time, Brom. Briar doesn't have time." Kylie sat on a nearby log and let the tears fall silently.

 _"I'll just have to keep trying with her."_ Kylie told her dragon. It tilted its head and chirped in agreement.

* * *

 **This might just destroy a friendship...nah, I doubt it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Alone

**Just some more tension. No big deal. *evil chuckles* Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where's Briar?" Eragon asked as he boarded the raft with Brom, Arya, and Orik. Kai and her dragon had chosen to ride on the raft Briar usually rode on. He could feel tension coming from her and couldn't understand it. Then there was Briar's disappearance. Brom pointed to the sky. Eragon looked and saw the shape of a dragon circling above, waiting for them to be off. The dwarves pushed off and they sped down the river. Above them, Dwervevindr and Briar followed. Brom sighed in frustration. He spoke heatedly to Arya in the ancient language, mostly words that Eragon couldn't understand. But he could sense that they were talking about Briar. She had seemed disturbed last night after she had finished talking to him and trying to prove some point to him. She hadn't retuned like he had hoped since he had wanted to talk to her again. Then she had been gone still that morning. It was obvious she wanted to be alone. In a way, he wanted to try to comfort her, as her friend, but she was walling herself off from everyone, even Kai who was her friend.

"What did she tell you last night?" Arya asked him suddenly. He looked at her and Brom. Both of them were looking to him, as if he had an answer to Briar's problem.

"About her shoulder. How she can't even use her left arm anymore. She wanted me to hit her and she couldn't even block my fist. She had to turn to avoid it. It seemed a surprise to her. I think she wanted to show how hard it was to use her arm, not find that she couldn't use it at all. Then she went into the forest."

"That's when Kai went after her." Arya said. "And she came back upset. Your daughter is falling prey to this curse, Brom."

"The curse is physical, Arya. Not in the mind. If she put her mind to it, she would be able to over come it. Though, I've never heard of anyone overcoming Corinna's curses before. Damn how I wish that the elders had found a way to control her. Is there anything you can do for her, Arya?"

"I'm not sure, Brom. I avoided Corinna when she was visiting. She gave me uneasy feelings whenever she was around. Maybe I'll be able to ask the older elves when we reach Ellesméra." The trio looked up at the sky and the pair there.

* * *

Briar looked down at the rafts from her seat on Dwervevindr's back. She didn't want to be around anyone anymore. If it wasn't for the fact that she had a responsibility to the people of Alagaësia, she would convince Dwervevindr to fly them into the northern regions where they could disappear forever. She hadn't been able to move her arm the entire night and had fallen asleep in a thicket. Dwervevindr had woken her and they had gone into the sky where they had stayed until the rafts had left. Throughout the day, she had felt two minds trying to reach her. Her father and Arya. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Nothing any one said could change her mind about what she needed to do and what she was. She was a Rider who wasn't able to fight. She was a spy without a target to spy on. She didn't have a place in this war now. Everything she had ever known was gone. Not even the hope of finding her mother was there anymore. Now, she had driven away her best friend. All the better. Kylie and Eragon didn't need her around to try to keep alive as moral support. When it was time to return to the Varden, Eragon and Brom and Arya and Orik would be going alone. She and Dwervevindr would stay behind and do what they could with their masters.

 _"I don't get your hesitation to let others help you, Little Fox."_ Dwervevindr cut into her thoughts. _"Especially your father. All he wants is to protect you."_

 _"Protecting me would have been waning me about Corinna. Protecting me would have been telling me the truth about my mother years ago. Not keeping me in the dark about everything. He knew what I was doing. He knew that I worked for the Varden and would soon be having to fight the Forsworn. He knew that!"_ Briar blinked away tears.

" _Did it ever occur to you that he may have kept those things from you in order to protect you?"_ Dwervevindr asked. _"He didn't tell you the truth about your mother because he was afraid you would be killed. He kept the truth to protect you. What do you think would have happened when Evlin saw you and she had known about who you really are? What if she had figured it out like Corinna had? Your father did what he needed to in order to protect you from the Forsworn and from Galbatorix."_

 _"I don't know what to think anymore, Dwervevindr. I'm lost. I am like a piece of flotsam in those rapids down there. I know the truth. But it can't help me now. The harm that could come from not knowing has happened. Maybe even worse."_

 _"Things will get better, Little Fox. You just need to sleep the old day away so you can wake to a new one."_

Briar sighed in frustration at his cryptic advice. He was beginning to sound like her father. They flew in silence the rest of the day, Dwervevindr doing a series of acrobatics every so often, making Briar's stomach turn. But she also shouted in joy at the challenge of trying to keep her bearings as the dragon moved and twisted in the air.

When the rafts moored for the evening, Dwervevindr landed among the brush and the two disappeared into the trees. Briar enjoyed moving through the foliage. She was able to catch a rabbit as she walked and when she and Dwervevindr found a place to settle for the night, she started a fire and cooked it, making a meal of it for herself and a snack for the dragon. After that, Briar put out the fire and leaned against her dragon and looked at the stars. She lost herself in them, remembering the nights she would sleep outside while traveling. She had always loved sleeping outside and watching the stars. When she was little, she would try to count them. She would always fall asleep before reaching a hundred.

This pattern continued for several days as the group made their way to Hedarth. Sometimes, Eragon and Saphira would join them in the air and they would have mock battles between the dragons. Eragon would try to goad her into a fight, but she would never rise to the bait and he soon gave up. Every night, she and Dwervevindr would camp by themselves away from the group, the dragon's body creating an effective wall when they couldn't camp in a thicket. Every night, someone tried talking to her and she would ignore them and wait until they went away to talk to her dragon instead.

Three days after leaving Hedarth, the pair was camped far from the camp, but close enough that they could go to their aid if need be. Briar was cleaning one of her knives, something she had taken to doing when she needed to distract her mind. Eragon had tried talking to her this time and his tone had been harsh. He had accused her of being selfish and said that she needed to get over her pride. She had snapped back at him and mentioned that his pride had gotten him into more trouble than it had her and that it was his pride that caused him to have a loose tongue. He had left after that and she had started throwing her knives at a log. She was wanting to go to bed but preferred to have her blade free of any obstructions in case she needed it over night.

"Two in one night, what an honor." She said bitterly as Brom sat near the end of Dwervevindr's tail. Briar didn't look at her father, jamming her knife into its sheath and tucking it underneath the blanket she was using as a pillow.

"You're learning is not done." He said harshly and she looked at him. "The elves value courtesy because of their long lives. It is tedious, but it is better than being rude through ignorance. There is certain etiquette you as a Rider must follow. Eragon and Kai as well. Arya is teaching them. Since you are being so stubborn about being around everyone,"

"Which includes you." Briar snapped.

"I figured I might as well come and knock some sense into you."

"I'd like to see you try." Briar sneered and reached for her blade. She was not in the mood to be learning anything. Especially from her father, Elf-Friend or not.

"Get up." Brom demanded and Briar glared. Dwervevindr watched the two. He knew that the root of Briar's anger was her father. He had kept much hidden from her.

* * *

Arya looked up from her spot next to her tent as Brom stumbled back into the camp. She caught him and led him to her tent where she forced him to sit and she lit a lamp to look at him. He was covered in cuts and bruises and there was a look of defeat in his eyes.

"You look as if you've been in a fight with a bull." She said before pulling on her magic to heal the old man. He waved her hand off.

"Don't worry about me, Arya." Brom said, defeat in his voice. _"I can't get through to her."_

 _"You withheld the truth for so long. You should have told her long ago about her mother. I had a feeling you hadn't. It was all I could do to keep from telling her when I recognized Iris in her."_

 _"Are you afraid she will hate you as well?"_ Brom said, looking at his right hand where he had obscured his gedwëy ignasia.

 _"I don't know what she will do. I am the only one who has not tried to force the issue."_

 _"You're her friend."_ Brom pressed.

 _"So is Kai, and Briar is not listening to her either. How am I supposed to expect to get through to your daughter when not even you can't?"_

 _"You have to try. You know what it is like to feel alienated from your family."_ Arya tensed. Her family was a touchy subject and each mile they got closer to home, the worse she felt and was afraid. Her mother had never agreed with her choice to ferry the egg and so hadn't talked to her much since then. _"Please,"_

 _"I'll see what I can do."_ Arya said. She turned off the lamp and helped Brom to his tent before looking west and seeing the large mound that was Dwervevindr. She silently passed the guards again and walked over to it. She could smell the scent of a salve used mainly on cuts and bruises. Whatever had happened between father and daughter would be slow to heal.

"Now a third. Do I have to fight you off as well?" Briar said bitterly.

"I'll leave if you want me to." Arya answered, standing outside the dragon's tail. It lifted and she stepped into the circle. Briar was leaning against his belly, her left arm covered in the salve while her right arm was spotty and there was a deep gash over her eye. The bowl of salve was still next to her leg. Arya picked it up and started applying it to Briar's right arm, holding it still to keep the girl from moving.

"I don't need your pity." Briar hissed. "And I don't need your help." She pulled her arm from the elf's grip since she was letting go. "Did Dad send you?"

"He asked me to come and talk to you, yes." Arya answered and looked up at the sky. "I'm not going to talk you out of whatever is going on with you. That is your own problem. But there are things about elves that you have to learn." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Why are you so tense, Arya?" Briar asked suddenly. "You've gotten worse every day we've gotten closer to Du Weldenvarden."

"It has been a long time since I have seen my family." Arya admitted. The elf wanted to tell the woman that she had known who her mother was, had figured it out not long after they had met. "Your mother was a good woman, Briar."

"Figures you would have known her." Briar said, there was a bitterness in her voice, but she also sounded almost tired of this charade.

"I knew enough about her." Arya said. "I saw her often with Brom when they would come and visit the queen. She had come once more to Ellesméra before she disappeared. I remember noticing she was slightly larger than she had been the last time I had seen her. I didn't know she had been pregnant. Then she was gone. When I met you in Farthen Dûr, a little while later, I realized why you had looked so familiar. I saw your mother in you. It was hard to see her past your father's eyes, but I saw her and I knew whose daughter you were. But I didn't know if you knew and I didn't want to be the one to tell you the truth about your mother. It wasn't my place.

"Briar, you need to learn these customs. If not for me or your father, then for your mother. She was well liked by my people. Even Rhunön, who doesn't like anyone, liked your mother. My people will see her in you. If you are not courteous, it will disrespect her as well as you. Please, for Iris." Dwerevevindr pushed his Rider to her feet and the elf got up as well. Briar glared at her dragon a moment before turning to Arya and nodding her agreement. Arya smiled and began coaching the two through the niceties of elven society.

* * *

 **Oh, the tension's not over. Not by a long shot. This must might be something that lasts through the war. hehehe.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	32. Friends Beneath the Trees

**I know I am jumping around a bit, but I am changing some things about the plot, which you will see in this chapter with one extra elf from Ceris.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kylie looked towards the aqua and black dragon that was lying in a tight circle. Dwervevindr was talking to Edurna, one of the silver haired elves. They were the only ones that were allowed close to them on the account that they only talked to the dragon. Briar was still keeping to herself, preferring the silent company of the elves to the chatter of her best friend or father. Kylie sighed and stroked her dragon's head. At a month old, the dragon as almost as large as her father's dogs in the desert. She missed them, the dogs and her family. She had been helping the Varden for so long that she had almost forgotten that her father had a precious treasure to guard, a treasure that would have been hers to guard when she came of age to take her father's place. Thinking of her family reminded her of her friend who was like a sister to her. Briar's stubbornness about her shoulder was starting to wear on the young healer. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. She missed the nights the two of them would gossip about the happenings within the Varden. They hadn't even had time to catch up when the young woman had returns to the Varden. She had been taken immediately into Ajihad's counsels for the first couple of days. Then there was Eragon's testing and her settling the bet. When Kylie had gone to dress her friend's wounds, she had hoped that would have been the time to catch up. But them Arya and Ajihad had shown up and Briar had brought out the egg which had hatched. And then the battle. So much had happened to Briar that Kylie wasn't even sure she wanted the entire story. Especially since she had cut her hair. Kylie didn't know if she wanted to know the story behind that decision.

Kylie sighed and continued to watch the aqua dragon as she laid down to sleep. She hoped Briar knew that she still had her friend and sister. She would always have her.

* * *

Briar looked at the stars and tried to count them through the leaves, barely paying attention to the conversations being had in camp. The male elves enjoyed talking to the dragons, speaking out loud and then the dragons would speak to them directly and left her alone within the tight circle made by her dragon. The elves insisted that she stay within the camp so they could better protect her and Dwervevindr and so they could no longer seek solitude outside the ring of firelight. It also gave Eragon, Kylie, and her father more chance to keep trying to talk to her and she continued to ignore them. During the day, she would be in a boat with Arya and Edurna and their boat would be the quietest while Eragon talked with Lifaen and Kylie continued her training under Brom. The silence during the day and at night allowed her to think about her problem. Her problem was that she couldn't move her left arm, not even to do menial tasks, and so how was she supposed to defend herself when she was using her right arm to fight with. The best answer was to get her left arm to work again, to break the curse Corinna had inflicted. She tried every night after everyone had gone to sleep and she knew she wouldn't be seen when she couldn't use her arm.

 _"They are all asleep and the elves keep watch, Little Fox."_ Dwervevindr said hours later, waking Briar from her light sleep.

Briar stood and drew Undbitr as the dragon moved his tail enough to give her plenty of room without making too much noise. The blade moved soundlessly through the air, stopping in the head of an invisible enemy. She kept her left arm close to her side to keep it from flying and getting caught in a position she would hurt herself. Dwervevindr watched her as she arched the sword up and then swung it low, going through form after form, sweating in the process in the cool night. Briar took a deep breath. Now was the moment of truth. She rolled Undbitr to her finger tips and made it jump into the air and she turned so she could catch it with her left hand. In her mind, her arm was moving and catching the blade and that's what she focused on until the burning broke through and she and the sword fell to the ground, Briar breathing heavily and trying to hold back the tears and she supported herself on all fours using only her knees and one arm. She looked at her left and tried moving it only to have to bite her lip to keep from screaming in pain and waking everyone in the camp.

 _"Don't despair, Briar. We'll find a way around this."_

 _"How?"_ Briar said bitterly. _"I can't even move my arm for the simplest thing like getting off the ground. How am I supposed to be able to fight off the Forsworn when they come again? What if Kai and Eragon and Dad are in trouble and the only way I can get to them is to use my left hand because I am fighting with my right? How am I going to save everyone that I love when I'm only half of me!"_ Briar rolled so she was sitting and pulled her knees to her face to cry again. It seemed that it was all she ever did now was cry, mostly in pain and only at night when no one else could see her.

"What happened?" A voice asked and Briar looked up sharply. In the moonlight, she could barely make out the shape of an elf. The moon shone on their silver hair and she could see that they were shorter than Narí. That left only one other alternative since Lifaen had black hair.

"It's nothing, Edurna." Briar said quickly, wiping her eyes. "I merely tripped while practicing." The elf stepped over the dragon's tail and sat in front of her and lifted her left arm. He held it there for a moment and Briar waited for the burning. He let go and the burning started and she had to let her hand drop.

"Corinna," he said softly and Briar hung her head. "What happened?" He asked again.

"How do you know Corinna?"

"Tell me what happened first." He said, unsmiling. Briar took a breath and considered just ignoring him like she had done everyone else. But he seemed to know Corinna and he didn't look at her with pity or sorry or fear or anger. It seemed almost...understanding.

"In Farthen Dûr, it was hours into the battle. The Twins had reported hearing tunneling under the city and requested that Eragon, Saphira, and Arya go investigate. Saphira seemed injured and having a hard time flying. We tried to help and that's when something darted from the tunnels, a light blue dragon and its Rider, a woman. I found out later that her name was Corinna. We fought. She revealed to me that the whole thing had been a ploy to capture the Riders for Galbatorix. She got her blade through my armor and into my shoulder."

"But she cut you before, on your left arm." Briar looked at the scar on her left arm.

"I was still able to use my arm despite being injured. It wasn't until she stabbed my shoulder that I wasn't able to use it." Briar pushed the shoulder of her tunic down and showed the scar that as an eternal reminder that she was cripple. "I haven't been able to use my left arm properly since. I lost it completely while on the river. I can't even use it to cast spells." Briar fixed her shirt and looked at the sky.

"I was her sparring partner. My parents were Riders who fell in love, real love. Love enough to bring me into the world before the Fall. I was already fifty when Corinna became a Rider. When she was old enough, I offered to help train her since there were already so few Riders and the masters preferred not to teach the young ones to fight just yet. Unfortunately, she developed some feelings for me. Not sure entirely what they could have possibly been. But by the time the Fall came, it didn't matter. She knew I would side with my people, which I did. That seemed to infuriate her and she made it her mission to kill me. It was during one of the few battles before we disappeared into the forests that I saw her again. She let her dragon fight other elves while she came after me. We fought, but she knew me. Knew my fighting style as well as I knew hers. Except I didn't know about the curses on her blade. When she had come of age to join the other Riders her age, I was given a new partner while she went to continue her training. She managed to wound me, piercing my arm with her sword, a mad gleam in her eye. That's when the retreat from her side was called and I was taken to the healers. Shortly after, I found I couldn't use my arm. Just like you. I came back to the city and spent years searching through books, reading as I tried to use my arm."

"But you can use it." Briar said stiffly. "I've seen you."

"I swear, I am not lying to you, Briar." Edurna said in the ancient language. She looked at him. "I never found anything in books." He continued in the ancient language. "Whatever curse she used, she created it. But while I was reading, I kept using my arm, forcing myself to use it, even through the burning. Soon, I stopped feeling the burning in my arm. I know it is there, but I've almost conditioned my mind not to feel it. It took years,"

"Years that you had while Galbatorix gathered his strength." Briar said resentfully. "The only way I have that time is if I back out of the fight. My whole word has been turned upside down, Edurna. First, I lose the use of my left arm. Then, I lose who I am when Ajihad tells me he no longer needs me as a spy. Then I lose my family and my friends. The only one I have is Dwervevindr and who knows how long I'll be able to protect him with only one arm to fight with. It would be better for everyone if we weren't even here."

"But you are here." The elf said. "Your dragon chose you for a reason. Was it because of how you found him? Perhaps. Or maybe he saw something in you that you cannot yet see in yourself." Edurna stood and looked at her before picking up Undbitr. "Corinna is the one who physically cursed you. But you curse yourself by giving in to her and letting her win. Now stand, and claim your blade, Dragon Rider." Briar did, not caring if she was dirt ridden and tear streaks lined her face. She grabbed Undbitr's hilt. She sheathed the sword. "I'll help you, Briar. You are not the first to be cursed by her and you won't be the last, I'm sure. When this is over, you and I can study the curse and possibly find a way to undo it and then we'll both be truly free."

Edurna held out his hand and looked at her left arm. Dwervevindr's head appeared at her side. She closed her eyes and moved her left arm, picturing in her mind the limb moving and taking the elf's hand. Fire erupted in her shoulder and traveled through her body and she had to keep herself from falling. She felt Dwervevindr support her leg. It seemed like ages before the burning eased and she released the tension in her limb. When she opened her eyes, he left hand was in Edurna's right and there was a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **I couldn't just let her sulk. That's not her. She's a fighter, but sometimes people need a good kick in the butt from a stranger to see it.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Understandings

_"Come with me."_ Edurna's voice broke into Briar's thoughts as she played with a piece of string she found in her bag. She had needed something to occupy her mind since Dwervevindr and Saphira had needed to stay behind because of the nearby city. They were camped near Ardwen Lake, close to the city. She was sitting against a tree as far from the rest that she could safely get without the elves constantly bugging her. Her father, Eragon, and Kylie had all tried to talk to her, but she managed to ignore them by just playing with the string. They left her alone after a few tries each and she had been sitting alone for about an hour until now, thinking about how she could break the curse.

She pushed herself up and followed the elf through the trees deeper into the forest. Every night, they would cast a spell to hide them from view and make sure they couldn't be heard, and Edurna would force her to use her left arm. Most nights, she fell to the ground within a few seconds, the burning being too much. They would do this for a few hours each night. So far, the most she could do was barely twitch her finger.

"We're going to try something different tonight." Edurna said once he was done placing the spells that would hide them. "Tonight, we are going to spar. Even though we are trying to get your left arm back, you still need to make sure that you can fight and train with your master. Try to use your left arm as much as possible, even if it's only to block and attack. Understand?"

Briar nodded and Edurna jumped at her. She spun out of the way and swung low with her right arm, aiming for his knees. He jumped up and out of the way, kicking at her in the process. She rolled backwards and to her feet. She had to spin again and let her left arm hang limp which allowed her to use her momentum to move it without the burning. She struck him in the face with her open palm, the slap ringing in the clearing. She used the distraction to strike out with her right hand flat, like a blade. Edurna recovered quickly and blocked the attack. She hooked his leg and tripped him. He flipped nimbly to his feet. She growled and used her momentum again to swing her left arm. He was ready this time and caught her hand. She pushed against his arm, their other arms forgotten as she tried to make her left arm force his right back towards him. the burning started in her shoulder, growing to where she was starting to breathe heavily from trying to contain the scream. The burning traveled down her arm, burning the scar there, and to her hand. The more she continued to push, the more it burned until she finally cried out in defeat and crumpled to the ground. She rested on her hands and knees, shaking as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell?" Kylie's voice broke the silence. Briar looked up and saw the healer jump down from a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Briar breathed as she fell to her side so she could push her self to sit on her butt.

"You'll accept help from a stranger, but you won't accept help from me." Kylie said, ignoring Briar's question as the Rider got to her feet. Kylie's brown eyes were filled with hurt and anger and it bothered Briar.

 _"What right does she have to be angry at me?"_ Briar thought angrily. _"She has no idea what I am going through right now. No idea!"_

"Well?" Kylie questioned.

"Why did you follow us?" Edurna asked kindly.

"Stay out of this." Kylie snapped, not looking at him. "I want to know why she trusts you more than she does her own family." Briar and Kylie looked at each other, not willing to back down. "I can't believe you, Briar. After everything I have done for you. I became your friend when you came to the Varden. I told you that you could do something. That you could be a spy for Ajihad and that I would follow you because you were lighter on your feet than I was."

"You don't understand, Kai." Briar said flatly. "You don't understand a damn thing."

"I don't?" Kylie said, tears in her voice and streaming down her face. "I understand that you would rather accept help from someone who is not even related to you. I understand that you have pushed everyone else away so you can be alone in your misery when all we have done is tried to help you! But you go to the one person who has only known you for a few days! I have known you for _years_!"

"He understands me!" Briar screamed, grabbing Kylie's arm since she had gotten closer to the other Rider. "He understands what it is like to be cursed like this. You want to understand? Then fine." Briar drove into her friend's mind before the other woman could think to put up a barrier and shared with her the worst pain she had experienced since she had realized she was cursed by Corinna. Her left arm burned as she remembered moving her arm like normal only to realize that it hurt too much to do so, to the point that she had almost fainted from the pain. Briar let her hand go limp suddenly as Dwervevindr's mind reunited with her own and she realized what she was doing. The dragon landed and Briar broke off the contact with Kylie and walked over to him and sat under the cover of his wing. He enclosed her in it, head and tail curled around them.

Edurna turned to Kylie who was ashen and holding her left arm. He walked her towards the middle of the clearing and offered her some of the wine he had brought along. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"She never said anything." Her voice was shaky, weak even. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"She knew there was nothing that anyone could do to help. And by the time Arya knew, it was too late. Corinna's curse was already set in Briar's shoulder and there is no getting it out for the time being."

"She was right." Kylie said, the tears in her voice again. "I didn't understand. And I know Briar well enough that I should have understood. She doesn't do things without a reason. But how do you understand her?" Edurna rolled up his sleeve and showed the young Rider the scar on his arm. Kylie knew it. It was the same scar that Briar had on her shoulder. "The Rider,"

"Her name is Corinna." Edurna said. "And she has made a powerful enemy in your friend. I saw Briar a few nights ago, going through her forms and then she fell. When I found her, she was crying and I noticed her arm was limp. Don't be discouraged, Kai. But now that you understand, maybe you can see why she needs this. To be alone."

"She's never liked anyone to see her failures." Kylie smiled. She moved her left arm and was relieved when she could use it. "I never thought her mind was that strong. That felt...real."

"It is part of her, Rider or not." Edurna said. "But she shouldn't have done that to you either."

"How else was she going to make me understand?" Kylie said and got to her feet and walked over to the dragon. Edurna took a drink of the wine and watched as the healer was admitted into the tented wing. He smirked and then closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the creatures and the song envelop him for the rest of the night. Not even his spell could keep the spells of Dagshelgr from his ears.

* * *

She looked out at the city, planning her defenses. The king had ordered her to keep a more careful eye on the city since it was the one that Brom and his daughter had managed to infiltrate.

"I don't think I'll ever understand your reason for picking this city." Evlin turned and saw Corinna leaning against the door to the balcony. She moved to a nearby chair. The woman was badly scarred and Evlin knew Corinna always would be. The fight in the dwarf capital a month and a half ago had ended badly for her. Both Corinna and her dragon had been burned by dragon magic from the young Rider's dragon. She was Brom's daughter. They knew that. They also knew that it meant that she was Iris's daughter. Iris who had disappeared just as completely as Brom had. Now they knew why. She had been pregnant and now there was a child of Riders on the loose and she was a Rider herself. She would be a great trophy for the king if they could turn her.

"Corinna,"

"What?" The woman said sullenly as a tuft of hair came away in her hand.

"What did you do to Iris's daughter?"

"My favorite cures, of course." Corinna grinned. "Actually a stronger version. She'll have lost use of her left arm by now."

"Is there a cure?"

"I have an anti-spell." Corinna propped her feet on the table. "What do you have planned?"

"We have Murtagh as a Rider and he's made me proud. But there are two free Riders out there. One is the daughter of Brom and Iris, the ones who turned against us."

"And they've been a major pain in the ass over the years." Corinna added.

"What would be better then turning their daughter against them?"

"I'm listening."

"We offer the girl the anti-spell for the curse. But she only gets it when she joins us and swears fealty to the king. According to you, she's already gone almost two months without her primary hand. She should be getting frustrated and ready to give up. By the time we see her again, she'll be ready to leap for the chance to be rid of this curse." Evlin grinned. Corinna smirked.

"Now you know why I love these curses so much."

"Yes, yes, now come on. We have a meeting with the king.

"Like this?" Corinna squawked. She was a vain creature in Evlin's eyes.

"The king doesn't care about your looks." Evlin said harshly. "Now come on." Evlin pulled the other woman through the door, leaving several tufts of brown hair behind.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know. I am evil. But, it happens. As for the exchange between Evlin and Corinna, let's just say that is a discussion for another time.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	34. A Family of Riders

**Before we get started, I implemented a time jump. To me, the entrance into the city and finding out that Arya is a princess and meeting the queen wasn't necessary for this fic. Plus I wanted to get to this part. Hehehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Briar felt her mouth drop as she watched the gold dragon hang in the air, buffering them all with gusts of wind. She could tell by its size, which was far larger than Dwervevindr and Saphira combined, the dragon was hundreds of years old. Its Rider was garbed in white robes which shone against the gold scales in the dawn. She felt Brom's finger close her mouth and she looked at him. There was a look in his eye and she knew that he had known about this Rider. Had known all along that his daughter and her companions had not been alone against the Foresworn. This was his master. It was the reason why Brom had not been required to make the oath the others had been forced to.

The Rider descended from the dragon's right leg. He was an elf older than her father. His silver hair didn't move as he walked to them. Briar touched her fingers to her lips and said the greeting, nudging Kylie and Eragon to do the same as Eragon announced that he had come as asked to which the Rider had answered with his name, Oromis. Briar had heard that name before, long ago that she had never been sure if it had been real. That's when Islanzadí spoke up harshly.

"You knew of their existence and yet you did not tell me? Why have you betrayed me Shur'tugal?" Oromis turned from them to her.

"I kept my peace because I was uncertain if any of them would live long enough to come here; I had no wish to give you a fragile hope that might have been torn away at any moment." He said calmly.

"You had no right to withhold such information from me!" She spat. "I could have sent warriors to protect them in Farthen Dûr and escort them safely here."

The rest of their conversation was lost to Briar as she turned to face the gold dragon who had turned to her from Kylie to examine her.

 _"We are well met, Briar Irissdaughter. I am Glaedr."_ His voice shook her to her core, making her feel a slight burn in her shoulder as it moved. Briar touched her lips.

"I am honored, Master." She said respectfully. Glaedr turned his attention to Dwervevindr. The two male dragons looked at each other, the younger standing stiff as the elder examined him as well and sniffed around him.

 _"All you know of your race is what your instincts have taught you."_ The gold dragon rumbled. _"Like your companions, you smell of human. But there is more to you than most can see. You have tapped into an ancient magic recently and it has changed the way you view the world. But, you have the heart of a true dragon within you."_ Briar looked at her dragon, brow raised but Dwervevindr didn't look at her. She would have to ask him about it later. Glaedr turned to Eragon and Saphira. After several more minutes, the Riders mounted the dragons, Kylie joining Briar and Dwervevindr. Oromis turned back to the crowd.

"Come along, Brom. You are needed as well."

"Yes, Master." The old man said and climbed onto Saphira with Eragon. The four dragons took to the sky and left the cliff and the city behind. No one spoke as they followed the white cliff northward from the city. Briar could feel Dwervevindr's pride as they flew. He had been praised by an elder of his race for saving his Rider. After several miles, they landed in a clearing on the cliff. A path led from their landing site to a hut between two trees, one of which straddled a stream.

"Welcome to my home." Oromis said as he jumped from Galedr's back to the ground. "These are the Crags of Tel'naeír. Being out here, it allows me to thing and study in peace. Come Brom, I need some help."

The two older Riders disappeared into the hut and then returned moments later with enough stools and flagon of water for all of them. They all sat and drank their water. The young Riders waited for the elf to speak. Briar admired the view for a moment before turning her gaze to her father. There seemed to be a burden lifted from him that had been there for many years. Now that she knew his secret, he would be able to tell her more of his stories, of growing up training as a Rider. She noticed her father watching them and she ignored him and turned her attention to the day and let it fill her with a peace that she had not had in many days. She hadn't felt this had peace since she had been living in the Spine while Dwervevindr grew to a size that he could carry her.

"You have all learned the value of patience well. That is good." Oromis broke the silence. Briar blinked a few times. She had been reliving her missions and trying to find the skills that she would be able to use as a Rider.

"You can't stalk a deer if you are in a hurry." Eragon was the first to answer and Briar and Kylie eyes each other. Oromis looked at them.

"A spy must have patience if they are to learn anything from their enemies." Briar said.

"True enough." Oromis said and reached for Eragon's hands. He examined them and made remarks about what he was used to wielding and everything about the young man. Then he turned to Briar. He made note that she was careful and driven and willing to take risks. Briar saw Kylie bite the inside of her lip to keep from saying anything. Then he did the same to Kylie, noting that she was, of course, still early in her training and would be continuing it under Brom.

"Under Brom?" She asked. "But he is not a Rider."

"Not anymore." Brom said, sadness filling his eyes. "My dragon was killed long ago when fighting the Foresworn."

"Don't be so hasty, Brom. You still have patience, but not the same as before it seems."

"Master?" Brom questioned even as the ground shook slightly. Briar looked at Glaedr, but he hadn't moved. From the north, a dragon with scales a shade lighter than Saphira's emerged from the trees. Brom dropped his flagon and slowly got to his feet. Briar unbuckled Undbitr from her belt and looked at the blade. It was the same as the dragon before them. Tears filled her eyes. This was Saphira, her father's Saphira, whom they had both thought had died long ago. "How are you alive?" Brom croaked as he hugged her neck.

"She was captured." Oromis explained to the young Riders. "It seems that when Brom survived, one of the Forsworn realized that Saphira had not perished after all."

"How did she get here?" Kylie asked. "If she was a prisoner of Galbatorix, who would have been able to get her here."

"It wasn't easy." Another voice entered the conversation from behind them. "A Rider by the name of Corinna had her. It was hard, but we managed it, didn't we, Gale Wing?" Briar turned slowly on her heel. That voice was familiar, a dreamy memory that she could never remember. When she had finished her circle, she thought she was looking in a mirror. The woman had the same skin tone as hers. They were the same height and they had the same black hair. The only difference was their eyes. This woman had deep blue eyes while Briar had her father's brown ones.

"Iris?" Brom's voice said in disbelief as he and his Saphira rejoined the group.

 _"Iris, that's mom's name."_ Briar thought quickly.

 _"Could it be?"_ Dwervevindr questioned as Brom pulled the woman into an embrace and buried his head into her shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments. Hot breath turned Briar's attention to the other dragon that had joined them. He had black tips on his back spikes and claws. The color of his body was aqua, a shade deeper than Dwerevevindr's.

 _"You have grown strong."_ He said, projecting his thoughts to everyone. _"And you are wise. You have been fighting long and there is still more fight to come. But you are strong enough for it."_

"Don't scare the child, Gale Wing." The woman scolded with a chuckle as she pulled herself from Brom's arms and turned to her. "Let me look at you." She grabbed Briar's hands and held her at arms' length. "If I didn't know better, I would think that I am looking in the mirror right now. But you have your father's eyes." She pulled Briar close and wrapped both arms around her. "Oh, my baby. I'm so sorry for leaving you." She pulled back, hurt in her eyes when Briar didn't hug her back. "There's much we need to talk about, but that will wait. You must acquaint yourself with your master."

Briar turned back to the others and saw that Eragon had his shirt off and Kylie was putting hers back on. While the family had been reuniting, he had continued with his tasks. Briar nodded and pulled off her shirt with her right hand, grateful for the under shirt. He circled her, taking note of the scars on her left side. Iris looked at them a moment before standing back with Brom. Oromis stopped at her right arm.

"What is this?" He asked.

"I am…was…the Spy Master for the Varden. The fox is how I would call the others to me. But now it is another piece to remind me of what I have done now that I have been released from my duties as Spy Master."

"I see." He said as he finished his circle. "You are not lopsided either. Are you also ambidextrous?"

"I am, Master." Briar answered. "Father taught me when I was young, in case something should happen to my left arm."

 _"And from the looks of it, it did."_ Glaedr observed. Briar touched her left arm and nodded.

"In Farthen Dûr, while Eragon fought Durza, I fought one of the Forsworn. A Rider named Corinna. She stabbed my shoulder through my armor and I couldn't use my arm. Now, it is hard to use so I must use my right until I heal. If it ever heals." Briar averted her eyes to avoid seeing the pity in the old elf's eyes. She had barely tried to use her left arm since the fight she had with Kylie the first night out of the mountains. Yes, Edurna was helping, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"You let her fight Corinna!" Iris yelled at Brom and the master and students turned to look at the husband and wife. "You know her blade is enchanted in ways we don't even know of. But you knew of this enchantment. It's her favorite."

"I didn't _let_ her." Brom tried to counter as he took a step back from his wife. "I didn't even know Corinna was there. I was with Kai inside the city. I didn't know about Corinna until after the fight when Arya told me that our daughter had fought another Rider. It was Briar who said that the dragon was light blue. By then, I couldn't do a damn thing about it. If I had been,"

"You should have been out there in the first place." Iris interrupted. "Our daughter is injured from Durza as well and now Corinna's favorite enchantment works its will on her. She is cripple!"

"I am not cripple!" Briar shouted, stopping the fight between her parents. Brom's Saphira and Gale Wing looked at her as did the other three dragons. The hatchling lounged in Kylie's arms. "I can still fight. And I _will_ fight through the pain if I must." Her chest was heaving. Oromis placed a calm hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he nodded. She stepped back and Oromis stepped forward.

"Now is not the time nor place for this discussion. What's done is done. Briar has survived Corinna's enchantments. And Corinna, I dare say, has made a dangerous enemy in your daughter. By her own confession, your daughter is a spy and those make for dangerous assassins. Now, back to the task at hand." Oromis turned back to his three students. Briar seethed in anger. It was one thing for her to say that she was cripple. But to hear someone else say it, it made it truth. She looked at her left arm and tried to lift it. The most she was able to manage without the burning was to move one of her fingers. She set her face into a grim line and looked at the sky and took a deep breath, trying to keep the tear from falling. "I want the three of you to clasp your hands behind your back and lift them as high as possible."

Briar took a deep breath and twisted so she could grab her left arm and then moved to grab her own hand. The moment she started to lift her arms, her left shoulder began to burn. Her chest heaved and she felt her arm move the slightest bit. It seemed like minutes, but it was only seconds before the burning drove her to unconsciousness and she collapsed at her dragon's feet how had moved forward to steady her.

* * *

"Can't you do anything for her, Master?" Iris's whispered, looking at her unconscious daughter. Eragon and Saphira had taken Kai and her dragon back to the city to rest. Dwervevindr was outside the window with the other dragons.

"Just like back then, I do not know much about Corinna's enchantments. This is something that Briar must do for herself."

"She couldn't even lift her arms to her shoulders." Iris hissed. "She couldn't even hug me back." She got up and followed her husband and their master out of the bedroom.

"There is nothing that can be done for Briar by anyone else." Oromis said as they sat down. "But, I will talk to the guards from Ceris before they leave. Perhaps one of them can give us some insight on what she has been doing. But, Iris, I believe that we owe your husband an explanation." The elf turned to his apprentice. "Saphira reached out to Iris first when she found that she could do so." He said as they walked outside to sit with the dragons who were in the middle of the clearing to give Dwervevindr space to watch over his Rider, each leaning against their dragons' legs.

"She was weak from being a prisoner for several months." Iris offered. "How she was able to reach me, I have no idea. But she didn't want you rushing to her rescue and getting yourself killed. She knew I was pregnant then. So, I contacted Oromis. He agreed that telling you anything would lead to your death and that our child would need both parents in its life."

"We made a plan," Oromis continued, "that once the child had been born, Iris would go to Saphira and rescue her and bring her back to me for healing and recovery."

"It took some hunting, but I found her. She was in Corinna's estate, hidden behind a large hedge in the garden where none but Corinna was allowed to go. I watched for days, waiting for the perfect time to sneak in and free her. Finally, Corinna left and the guard grew slightly lax around the garden. I was able to sneak in and get to Saphira. But there were more enchantments guarding her than I had warded against. The alarms called the guards to us just as I finished breaking the chains. It was a fight, but once Saphira had been able to take to the air, she grabbed me and we fled. Gale Wing met us and I climbed onto his back to take off Saphira and we guided her here. The elves don't even know that she is here or that she is even alive. Oromis fixed me up, but by then, it had been too long that it wouldn't be safe for me to return. And so I stayed here, hoping that you might show up."

 _"They will find I will not be so easy to chain up again."_ Saphira said. But there was a sadness in her voice, like she had lost something.

"Saphira?" Brom asked.

 _"I lost my egg, Brom."_ She said, resting her head on the ground. _"I was willing to hold it inside until I could get free and hide it. But he made me lay it and then he took it from me. I barely remember seeing that traitorous sun dragon flying away."_

"Evlin's dragon?"

 _"Corinna said it was going to be kept safe. I don't know what's happened to it now. It would have had Gale Wing's coloring. I think it would have looked like its father."_

"It's not your fault, Saphira." Iris said. "We've told you this. And I doubt that your hatchling would enter this world for any of his followers."

"Briar found Dwervevindr's egg in Morzan's gardens." Brom said. "The castle is now ruled by his offspring, Murtagh. Briar was spying there for two years. Murtagh, it seems, has taken his father's place."

"Its seems all of our children have done that." Iris said and Brom knew that she knew Eragon was his son. Another thing they would have to talk about in private.

"Could it be that our daughter's dragon is the son of our dragons, Iris?"

"How could that be? He has more black than Gale Wing."

"Still, it could be possible." Oromis said and then turned back to the hut. "There is only one way to be sure. A parent knows its offspring." Oromis called the young dragon over. "How long were you in your egg, Dwervevindr?"

 _"No more than twenty years, Master."_ The dragon replied and Brom smirked. Saphira lifted her head from the ground and reached over to sniff the young dragon. Gale Wing did the same. Dwervevindr stayed perfectly still.

 _"He is your child."_ Glaedr said lazily. _"I could smell you in his blood when we met."_ Brom smiled as he felt Saphira's excitement at knowing her child had been saved and was bound to an honorable woman. Their family was finally whole.

* * *

 **So, we all knew that Briar's mother was Iris and that she was a Rider. The idea for Dwervevindr's parents came to me yesterday when I was cleaning floors. Go figure that one. Lol. But I thought it was fitting since Brom and Iris were married that it was only logical for Saphira and Gale Wing to have possibly mated.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	35. Through the Pain

**And the lessons begin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Briar looked at her blade and then at her mother. When she had woken the day before in her master's bedroom, she had known what had happened. She had pushed herself too far that she couldn't even finish being examined by her master. There was pity in her mother's eyes now and she couldn't stand it. Nearby, Eragon and Oromis were already sparring, the elf wanting to know their abilities with a blade. Brom and Kylie were in another clearing, her training needing to be different for the time being. Briar needed to guard her blade. She bit her lip for a moment before sitting and placing the hilt between her feet. Using her right hand, she summoned her magic and spoke the words Brom had taught her when they had first used their blades to spar with. She wasn't sure how well the blade would hold against her mother's as her mother still had her Rider's blade and Briar had traded Undbitr for her old sword now that is was known that Saphira was still alive.

Briar got to her feet and looked at her mother. This woman had no right to be looking at her with pity. If she had been around Briar while the girl was growing up, she would know that her daughter was not weak. She refused to be looked at as weak.

Iris made the first move, sprinting towards her daughter, sword raised. Briar was ready. Brom had started many of their sparring sessions this way. Briar blocked the blow and quickly freed her blade and swung at Iris's legs. The older woman jumped back, nearly losing her balance on the slick grass. Briar advanced, blocking and attacking as much as her mother did. Iris put on more speed as the fight went on and Briar forced herself to match it, just like she did with Arya and Brom. Sparring with them had prepared her for this. She hit Iris once on the legs when the woman was more concerned about a kick that came flying at her side rather than the sword.

Out of habit, Briar clasped her left hand onto the hilt of her sword, ignoring the burning. She used her right hand to power and move the blade, the burning getting worse as she moved. She let go of the hilt with her right hand. Her left hand fell and the sword flew from her hand at Iris as Briar let go on instinct and crumpled to the ground. Iris jumped out of the way of the flying blade and looked at her daughter who was now on her knees, cradling her left arm. She pursed her lips in anger, not at her daughter, but at Corinna. The damned woman would pay for this. While her daughter recovered, Iris went into her own hut and returned with a weighted ball that was soft enough to squeeze. Oromis had given it to her when her arm had been broken and she had needed to strengthen it again. She squatted in front of her daughter.

"When you are not here and learning, and even while you are being instructed, squeeze this. When you can squeeze it without the burning, try lifting it. Condition your mind to work through the pain." Briar looked at her and Iris could see anger in the younger woman's eyes. Anger and pain. Iris knew that there was a love for life and the day within her daughter, but there was no seeing it while this war raged on. The scars on Briar's arm would never go away and she would be forever reminded of how close to death she had come within the mountain of the dwarves.

Briar reached out her right hand and accepted the ball and squeezed it experimentally. Edurna had described something similar that he had used when Corinna had first injured him. Was it possible to condition herself enough that she could survive the war? Or would she be doomed to a century of conditioning and studying or certain death? The two women went to the stream to wash up and then Iris led Briar to a clearing and made her sit there in an effort to hear everything at once and return to the main clearing when she could hear no more.

Briar took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to center herself. Her mind was also a mess after she had forced herself to use her left arm. Thoughts of her life, or death, always filled her head and brought despair with them. How could she possibly fight when she couldn't fight off her own mother. Briar took another breath and pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to focus. She let the walls around her mind down and tried to extend her consciousness in all directions, trying to let herself see everything at once. It was no use. She couldn't even concentrate on things outside herself. Her arm burned the more she tried not to think about it and it occurred to her that she had been thinking about it since the first attack. She couldn't forget what Corinna had done to her nor the fact that there was now way to cure it. Briar opened her eyes and flopped backwards to lay on her back and look at the sky. It betrayed her thoughts and her mood which had darkened within the last hour she had been sitting in the clearing. She closed her eyes again, wishing she could just disappear.

As she calmed her mind with thoughts that there was nothing she would be able to do about her arm, she felt the other consciousnesses around her. She took a deep breath and let the thoughts of the birds fill her mind before they flew off and her mind snatched onto another creature. She stayed like that until she grew engrossed in the home building of two foxes nearby. She smirked, loving to see the life that was beginning even though hers would be ending soon. It gave her the will to fight again. This was what she was fighting for. To give the people a chance to be happy with their mates and to live with their children and watch them grow.

* * *

Briar brushed her hair carefully and thought as she did so. It had grown longer since she had cut it. It was now part way down her back, just a little past her shoulders. Soon, she would have to be tying it up again which would prove difficult with her somewhat useless arm. Since her attack, she was able to use her fingers which would only become stronger since she had started playing with the ball her mother had given her. Soon, she would have to start lifting her arm. She tried it and was almost overwhelmed with the burning. She lifted her wrist only. There was still the burning, but not much. She knew the worst of it would be when she started using her left arm to fight again. First, she needed to regain its use.

With a sigh, she put the brush down and grabbed the ball and placed it in her pocket. She needed to meet the elf Oromis and her mother had sent to spar with her. She was loath to reveal her disability to another, but it was inevitable. And they had to know in the chance that their lives were in her hands. She and Dwervevindr weren't waiting long when a familiar face approached her temporary home. She greeted him and smiled.

"Are you to be my partner?" She asked in the ancient language, something Oromis and her mother agreed should happen while they lived here.

"I am. It seems that your masters believe that because we are afflicted by the same curse, that I can help you more than another."

"That doesn't bode well for Eragon." Briar laughed. It was good to have a friend, aside from her dragon. She hardly saw Kylie since she and Brom had secreted themselves away for Kylie's training which, Brom had deemed, would be interfered with by their upper level training.

"Come, this way." Edurna said and let Briar walk to his side and guided her to the training field which was already filled with elves doing various exercises and training. Now that she was able to grip with her fingers, something she was grateful for after her attack, she was able to hold her blade. She placed her blade in her left hand and guarded it before transferring it back to her right hand. "When did you gain the use of your fingers?"

"Yesterday." Briar admitted. "My master and I were sparring and out of habit, I tried using my left arm. I was able to grip without thinking, but when I moved," she left the sentence hanging and Edurna understood. He blocked his blade and nodded. She nodded her readiness. She knew what was expected of her. She needed to keep in practice and also work her arm. The only way she would be able to use it again would be through working it.

Edurna jumped at her with surprising speed and Briar barely blocked in time, bending her back to account for the pressure. This was the first time that she and Edurna has used their weapons and she could tell that he would not go easy on her. She pushed back and used her right shoulder to unbalance him, favoring her left arm for the moment. He attacked again, adding even more of his weight to the attack to the point that Briar struggled to push him off. He was forcing her to use her left arm for support. But she couldn't. She knew what would happen and she refused to appear weak in front of these elves. She kicked Edurna's legs out from under him and rolled out of the way as the elf fell. He recovered his feet quickly and this time Briar attacked first. She put all her weight behind her swing. He swatted her away like she was nothing and she might as well be. She may have the speed of an elf through training with Arya and her father, but she was still much weaker than a young elf.

Edurna pushed against her blade again and she bent almost fully backwards. She had no choice now. She felt the burning before she could even move her arm, but fought through it. She had done it before. She could do it again. Her left hand clasped onto the hilt below her right hand and she pushed against Edurna's blade, pulling on her reserves of strength.

He suddenly let off and she shot upwards, her sword going for his neck as the word coward hung in the air. She twisted sharply and turned to look where Edurna was looking. Eragon had arrived and had his back to a young elf with dark hair, his face looking towards the sky.

"Coward, I say." The elf spat. "Your blood is as thin as the rest of your race's. I think that Saphira was confused by Galbatorix's wiles and made the wrong choice of Rider." Edurna stiffened next to her as a gasp went through the assembled elves. Briar moved to stop Eragon at the same time Saphira did. Edurna's hand on her shoulder stopped her as Eragon's pent up anger was released. Suddenly, Eragon arched his back and then collapsed on the ground. Briar broke free of Edurna's grip and rushed over to Eragon, grabbing her water bottle from Dwervevindr's saddle.

* * *

The seizure passed and Eragon sat up, feeling more than seeing Briar next to him with a water skin. He wiped the blood from his mouth and showed it to Vanir.

"Thin enough?" He asked, ignoring Briar and the water she was offering. He had seen her sparring with Edurna. She had gotten someone she knew. She had gotten someone who would take it easy on her because of her disability. But the glimpses he had gotten, Edurna had not gone easy on her and she had attempted to use her left arm just before he attacked Vanir. The elf didn't respond, preferring to sheath his sword and walk away instead. "Where are you going?" Eragon demanded, getting to his feet. "We have unfinished business you and I."

"You are in no condition to spar." The elf scoffed.

"Then you are the coward." Eragon accused, not caring that he was now breaching the elves' sacred courtesy. "You hide because you say you are not strong enough yet you refuse to face me because of my condition."

"You know nothing of bravery, _Shadeslayer_." Vanir hissed. "You know not the sacrifices others have made to ensure you get to this point. You survived Durza because of dumb luck. What would have happened had Iris's daughter not refused aid from Arya and Saphira?" Vanir looked at Briar and then back to Eragon. "You would have been captured by Durza and now in the hands of the king. Durza would still be walking this land. She has suffered more than you ever will because of her actions to send you aid instead of accepting it herself." Vanir turned fully to Briar and bowed his head in respect. "I only wish I had half the bravery you and your family possess, Argetlam." He said respectfully and left the field.

* * *

 **Yes, the rivalry between Vanir and Eragon is still going to be there, but Briar will not be immune from "discourtesy" on the elves' part I think. I'll have to think on that for sure.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	36. A Moment's Preservation

Briar shivered as she pictured the Ra'zac. She had never seen them herself, but had been told about them and Saphira had shown her them through a memory when they had first met. But knowing this information, all that Oromis had just told them, she was afraid. Her father was lucky to be alive. They could have killed him. They would have killed him had they not changed their goal to Eragon and Saphira. The more she thought, the memory of when they had all been nearly captured outside Dras-Leona and how close her father had come to dying at the hands of the Ra'zac.

"Let us abandon such unpleasant topics for a time." Oromis's voice broke into her thoughts and she was back in the clearing in Du Weldenvarden with Eragon, Kylie, and Oromis. Her parents had something to do and so their day's instruction had been left to Oromis and Glaedr. Briar looked at the elf and saw that he had a stack of tablets with him that he set on the ground next to them. He handed one to each Briar and Eragon. Kylie had yet to summon her magic and she went to the other side of the clearing to work on the challenge Brom had left her. "I thought the two of you would enjoy learning how to make a fairth." Oromis continued. "It's an excellent device for focusing your thoughts. The slate is impregnated with enough ink to cover it with any combinations of colors. Concentrate, capture the image in your mind, and then say the words, 'Let that which I see in my mind's eye be replicated on the surface of this tablet.' Look around and find something worth preserving."

Briar looked around the clearing, trying to find something she could preserve. But nothing was jumping out at her. There was nothing here that she would like to preserve. She turned to her own memories, looking for the perfect one to preserve that she would never experience again, one that she would want to relive each time she saw the fairth. She opened her mouth to utter the spell when a voice rang across the clearing.

"Hail, Rider!" Briar lost the image in her mind and looked. It was Orik and Arya, Orik looking clean and trimmed compared to the journey from Trojheim. They exchanged the greeting, abandoning the ancient language for Orik's sake and Oromis spoke.

"To what may we attribute this visit? You are welcome to my hut, but as you can see, I am in the middle of working with Briar and Eragon and that is of extreme importance." Arya opened her mouth to speak, but Orik cut her off.

"The fault is mine." Orik said, glancing at them a moment. "I was sent by Hrothgar to ensure that Eragon, and by extension Briar, receives the instruction they are due. I have no doubt of it, but I am obliged to see their training with my own eyes so that when I return to Tronjheim, I may give my king a true account of events."

"That which I teach these Riders is not to be shared with anyone else." Oromis responded. "The secrets of the Riders are for them alone."

"I understand." Orik said. "But we live in uncertain times. The stone that was once solid and stable is now unstable. We must adapt to survive. So much depends on these two that we dwarves have the right to verify their training is as promised. Do you believe that an unreasonable request?"

Briar ignored the rest of the conversation and sat down again and reached for the image she had chosen. Eragon had already made a fairth and failed. He was to do another. Briar closed her eyes and focused on the image in her mind. She reached for her magic and said the words. She released the magic and let it flow, keeping the image in her mind so it wasn't ruined. She didn't want this ruined. The flow of magic stopped and she opened her eyes and smiled. On the slab was her fairth, perfect. In the center, on dark grass, was an aqua and black egg. The egg was cracked and a piece was missing. Coming out of the hole was the aqua head of the hatchling. Moonlight and firelight combined to provide the best lighting, almost two worlds joining as she and Dwervevindr became partners, never to be separated. She brushed her fingertips over the hatchling and remembered the feeling of receiving the gedwëy ignasia.

Oromis held his hand out to her and she handed the tablet to him, not wanting to part with it just yet. For the first time since she had met him, the elf smiled a genuine smile and she could see in him the same feelings she was experiencing. He handed it to Arya and she smiled as well. Orik was the one to ask what it was.

"Tis a dragon hatching." Oromis said for Briar who couldn't speak. "This is the night that Briar and Dwervevindr first met, when they became Dragon and Rider." He took the fairth from the dwarf and handed it back to Briar with an oil cloth. Briar wrapped the tablet and held it close. This was for her alone. She would hang it in her tree house for people to see there.

Eragon finished his second fairth and seemed stunned at what it was. Briar leaned over and looked at it, surprised showing in her eyes at what she saw. Love and adoration. Briar looked at Oromis as he took the fairth from Eragon and he nodded slightly. She said her farewells and went to the other side of the clearing, staying well away from Kylie and her task. Oromis had given Briar exercises that would help her with her arm. She began working them and hadn't gotten far when she heard the shattering of stone. She looked towards the group as Arya stormed away. Not wanting to intrude, she returned to her exercises as Orik left and Oromis and Eragon talked.

* * *

Iris looked at her armor and then at the elven smith.

"Can you fix it, Rhunön?" She asked.

"How was it broken?"

"I gave it to Briar to use in Tronjheim." Brom answered the elf. "I took it from home when we left. That was something that I could not leave behind. When the battle approached, I sent it to Ajihad to give to Briar to wear." Rhunön looked at the broken links on the shoulder and all around the body and at the plates of metal.

"This is my work." She said bitterly. "Nothing should be able to get through my work."

"You meant it to be ceremonial." Iris said. "That's what I had asked for. I never thought it would go into combat. And not on my daughter." The elf looked at the shoulder again.

"Your girl came in here with Edurna the other day." She said. "He was showing her around and I imbued her blade while I had examined it. Armor like this can only be penetrated by one type of blade. Corinna?" Neither of the Riders answered, but the elf noticed their eyes darken. She knew Corinna's handy work. Many of her own kind had died from the wound she inflicted. "She is strong, Iris. She will come though this for the better. But, if I might suggest you go and talk to her as a mother would a child. She has grown without you. It is time that you get to know her. Maybe then, she will get to know you and believe that she will come out for the better.

"As for the armor, I'll see what I can do. At least my oath won't interfere in that."

"Thank you, Rhunön." Iris said. "And I may just take your advice."

The Riders left the elf and returned took a walk through the city, enjoying each other's company. Iris knew many of the elves by name, some that Brom had never met and did as they approached to talk to Iris about this and that. Brom could tell that his wife had made a life here in the intervening years. They had talked at length about Eragon and how Brom had come to know Selena and have the child. Iris understood that it was secret and had promised not to tell a soul until Brom was ready. Briar and Eragon didn't even know that they were half siblings. Brom had caught her up on his life, including stealing Saphira's egg. He had kept their journey brief, knowing that he had been a mere spectator as it was their daughter who had ended up in jail and then having to rescue them both from the Ra'zac and Murtagh. She told him of Saphira's rescue in more detail and showed him scars and briefly mentioned that there were times where she had a hard time concentrating due to a blow to the head.

But that had been a couple of days ago. Right now, they preferred to enjoy the peace and each other's company, something neither had had for years since Iris had left him holding their daughter on that rainy night.

 _ **"Take care of her, Brom." She said, placing the sleeping child in her father's arms.**_

 _ **"Iris, I don't understand why you have to go. We all agreed that we would stay in hiding until we figured out a way to stop him." He answered, making sure the child was hidden in his cloak, safe from the rain.**_

 _ **"Oromis is asking this of me. You know he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." She said, climbing into the dragon's saddle. Gale Wing looked at her and gave her a look. She ignored him and looked at her family. "I shouldn't be gone long." The dragon jumped into the air and angled southwest, out of the mountains. She thought she heard her baby crying as if she knew that her mother was never going to return.**_

 _"Iris, that is the past. She is here now and she understands why you had to leave."_

 _"You can't be sure of that, Gale Wing."_ Iris answered as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. The dragon didn't answer and the couple walked in the silence. Iris refused to return to the past and tried to enjoy the present even though it felt like it the future was approaching on swift wings.

* * *

 **A little bit of a filler just to ease some of the tension and whatnot. The bold italics are a memory, in this case from Iris. Might be more later. Might not be. Haven't decided yet. The Blood Oath Ceremony is coming soon!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	37. What Lies Within

**Some more of the tension between Eragon and Vanir and also a lesson to be learned. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your ignorance betrays you, human." Vanir sneered, advancing on Eragon. Past the elf, the Rider could see Briar and Edurna trading blows, Briar favoring her left arm slightly, enough to not trigger the burning he guessed. "You do not know whereof you speak. To think that you were chosen to succeed Vrael, that you were given his quarters, that you had had the honor to serve the Mourning Sage…" He shook his head. "It sickens me that such gifts are bestowed upon one so unworthy. You do not even understand magic or how it works."

"What have I ever done to wrong you?" Eragon hissed, his anger rising to the surface. "Why do you despise me so? Would you prefer no Rider existed to oppose Galbatorix?"

"My opinions are of little consequence."

"I would still hear them."

"Listening is the path to wisdom only when the result of a conscious discussion and not a void of perception."

"Straighten your tongue and give me an honest answer!" Eragon said. "Why do you despise me yet respect Briar?"

"As you command, O Rider." Vanir got close enough so only Eragon could hear him. "For eighty years after the fall, we held no hope of victory. We survived by hiding through magic and deceit which is only temporary. Soon, Galbatorix will be strong enough to find us and destroy us. And then Brom and Jeod rescued Saphira's egg and the chance existed that we could defeat the usurper. We knew the Rider needed to be more powerful than their predecessors. Yet, we are rewarded with another human. Worse…a crippled one. You have doomed us all, Eragon. Do not expect us all to welcome your presence. As for Briar, she has done much, as had her family. Brom saved Saphira's egg. Iris saved a dragon. Briar took on a Forsworn with little training and knowing that she would be no match for the Rider. Yet she faced Corinna and refused aid because she knew that you would be captured if Arya and Saphira were to help her. My only hope is that she can reverse the doom you have brought upon us when you touched Saphira's egg."

Vanir touched his fingers to his lip and left. With him gone, Eragon now had a clear view of Briar and Edurna's sparring. They had forgone their weapons to spar with their fists this time. Now, Briar had her left hand in a fist and was pushing with it against Edurna's palm while she held his left fist in her right hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she cried out and fell, her back to everyone. Eragon was the only one paying them any mind. As he watched, Briar got back to her feet and back into her stance, lifting her arm in obvious pain. They began fighting again.

 _"He's right."_ Eragon thought. _"I'm ill suited for this task. Any of these elves would make a better Rider than me, be someone Briar can rely on in a fight."_

 _"Do you think so little of my judgement?"_ Saphira asked, rage reaching him across their connection. _"You forget that when I was in my egg, I was exposed to all of these elves and many of the Varden's children, including Briar. I rejected them all because I knew my Rider would be the one to help all three races for the three of us share an intertwined fate. You were the right person, at the right place, at the right time. Never forget that."_

 _"If that were ever true, it was before Durza injured me. Now I see naught but darkness and evil in our future. I won't give up, but I question if we will prevail. Perhaps our task is not to overthrow Galbatorix, but to prepare the way for the next Rider chosen by the remaining eggs."_ Eragon got to his feet and looked at Briar. She was on her back this time, breathing hard.

 _"Take an example from Briar. She has not stopped fighting since the moment she was injured by Corinna. Just because her family has done great things does not mean that great things are not meant for you to do. She will keep fighting until she figures out what it is she is meant to do. She will probably be fighting until her dying breath."_ Saphira jumped into the air and angled towards the Crags.

* * *

Briar released a breath and kept her eyes closed to keep the world from spinning. An hour, she had been trying to use her left arm. It was numb now, not even the burning was bothering her. After another moment, she lifted her right arm and Edurna pulled her to her feet. She got into her stance and waited. Edurna leaned against the nearby tree. They had time for one more go before she had to meet her mother at the Crags. After a minute, Briar relaxed and looked at him.

"Let's go again." She said. "We have time for one more go."

"That's enough for the day." Edurna said. "You are getting better. You are lasting longer when the burning starts." He smirked. "It's getting to the point that my arm starts burning slightly."

"But you told me that you have come to ignore it."

"To a point. A point that you have yet to get to. If we go again, you will collapse. We are trying to prevent that."

"How are we going to know my limit if we don't push it?" Briar challenged. "When are you going to stop treating me like a fragile child and start treating me like the Rider that I am?"

"When you start acting like her." Edurna said coldly, stopping Briar's next words.

"I think you are right." Briar said matching his coolness, standing straight. "We are done for the day. Good bye." Briar touched her fingers to her lips and climbed into Dwervevindr's saddle.

She felt betrayed. She thought Edurna understood her. He had worked for years to overcome Corinna's curse, years that she did not have because of the war. The lull they were in now, it was only temporary. She knew that Ajihad was in Surda, planning his assault. She had seen him doing it, checking in on him from time to time. Thinking of Ajihad reminded her painfully of his parting words. He had told her that she could not be both Dragon Rider and Spy Master. He had dismissed her as Spy Master. Edurna had echoed his words. He had told her to start acting like a Rider. Two different men, the same words.

* * *

She ignored the knock on the door. She wanted to be alone. Even Dwervevindr had left to hunt with his parents and Saphira. She was alone and she was fine with that.

"You know, just because you had a bad day does not mean you can ignore your guests." Brom's voice said from next to her. She turned her body from him and didn't answer. "Your mother said something was bothering you."

"It's nothing." Briar said bitterly. She refused to acknowledge that she had been talked to like a child.

"Whatever it is, there's no use hiding from it. If you hide in here, no one out there is going to know you."

"Maybe it's for the better." She spat and got off her bed. "I'm no use anyway. My arm is useless. I can't even fight long before it starts to burn."

"So, this is about Edurna." Briar said nothing, trying to figure out how he would know what happened on the field today. "I've been having Kai practice with another elf on the fields daily. I can only do so much with these old bones of mine. But she and her partner saw the interaction between you and him. They heard what was said."

 _"That's all I need."_ Briar thought bitterly. _"Now the whole city will know what Edurna thinks of me."_

 _"They know what Vanir thinks of Eragon. How is this any different?"_ Dwervevindr suddenly answered.

"He accused me of not being a Rider." Briar said, realizing a second too late that she had said it out loud. She didn't say anything else and walked to the viewing portal.

"What of it? He doesn't know what you have gone through. He doesn't know what it is like to be tortured by Corinna." Brom said and she knew he was trying to calm her down so she could listen to him.

"He does know." She said. "He is injured in much of the same way. That's why Master Iris and Master Oromis selected him. He knows what it is like to be useless."

"Come with me." Brom said and Briar looked at him. He was next to her door, waiting for her. She considered not moving, didn't want to leave, but soon found herself tucked under her father's arm and he was leading her down the steps and outside. They walked until they were outside the city and then kept walking. They walked until they reached a stream and Brom sat down and rolled up his sleeves. Briar sat on a nearby stump, next to one that had other clay figures on them. "What are you making for the Agaetí Blödhren?" He asked and she shrugged. "I would figure it out and quickly."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out." He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant."

He didn't answer and only kept gathering mud to create the statuettes. She watched him for a moment until a glittering caught her eye. She removed her boots and pulled up her pant legs and waded into the water, ignoring the coldness. The glittering was a smooth stone that was reflecting the moonlight.

"Do you remember, when you were a little girl, we would go into the Spine and go to the river where no one could see us. I would create statuettes out of the clay and you would gather stones and such and make them into jewelry to wear. Even the ugliest rock, you saw the beauty within and you would work to bring it out. You created the most beautiful things. I wish I had thought to bring them with me." She looked at him and saw him watching her. "Edurna didn't say that you weren't a Rider, he said you weren't acting like one. And you haven't been. You've been focusing more on getting the use of your arm back that you are missing the bigger picture. Dragon Rider Briar would have known when to stop and she would have seen the wisdom in Edurna's decision to stop early. The young woman I raised, the strong headed, sometimes foolish girl, only wants to be useful. She needs to realize the potential within herself and let it happen with hard work, but not too much. Too much work and you'll ruin the beauty inside."

Briar smiled. She remembered those words. She had said them to her father when he saw that she had been working on a rock for a few days. She had told him that if she worked too hard, too fast, she would ruin what was inside. A few days later, she had revealed an inside color and he couldn't stop smiling the entire day.

Brom stayed quiet while the two of them worked. She gathered a piled of rocks along with fallen leaves and pinecones and other natural elements. When she had been a child, she had seen the good in everything. Now, it seemed, she could only see the evil. That sight, if she let it, would taint her and the way she viewed the world. He hoped that by reminding her of what she had seen as a child would help her see the good in things again, to see what was within.

* * *

 **So, I was going to have the Blood Oath Celebration in this chapter, but I decided against it. It wouldn't have fit with the beginning part of this chapter. Each one of us has potential and it is up to us to see it for ourselves.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	38. Night of Forgotten Woes

**Now, onto the Agaetí Blödhren. Enjoy!**

* * *

The days leading up to the Agaetí Blödhren were the best and worst for Briar. She pushed herself until near exhaustion on the fields with Edurna, wanting to get through the burning and be able to withstand it for an entire fight and not let it bother her until it ended. Every time, the burning stopped the fight and she had to recover. She took longer to recover than she usually did, something Edurna did not question. After her training with her mother, she would go to Tildarí Hall and go to the library and search for clues on their mysterious curse. So far, she'd had no luck in her venture. Sometimes Edurna or Arya would find her and offer help. She refused Arya's help more often than she did Edurna's. She didn't want this to be Arya's burden. Briar's curse was not Arya's fault. After hours in the library, Briar would return to the stream to work on her gift for the celebration. She had found all the right elements in about a week and then had preserved them in gathered sap which she had made into a resin. Now, she was boring holes in them with a bone needle she had borrowed from Kylie. She often worked with her father, enjoying the silence they used to share when working on their small talents. It allowed her to think and often she would try to extend her mind which Brom smiled when she touched his.

A week before the celebration, Briar moved her gift to her treehouse to finish. She cleared the desk of her study and laid out the stones and leaves and pinecones, selecting each one with care and placing it on the chalk outline she had drawn on a large piece of paper she had gotten from Arya. She had just finished the center of the piece when there was a knock on the wood. She looked up and saw Eragon standing in the doorway of her study. She stood up straight and smiled.

"Eragon, haven't seen you much lately. How's your back?" She asked. He smiled weakly.

"There are some good days." He said and she nodded. "And your arm?"

"Better than none I suppose." She answered and held her left arm. "Most days it's useless unless I can manage to put it in the position I need it to be in. What do you need?" She asked, turning back to her gift, selecting a piece of pinecone she had found in the clearing she did her meditations in.

"I need you to listen." He said. She nodded her readiness.

"In the kingdom by the sea, In the mountains mantled blue, On frigid winter's final day, Was born a man but with one task: To kill the foe in Durza, In the land of shadows. Nurtured by the kind and wise; Under oaks as old as time, He ran with deer and wrestled bears, And from his elders learned the skills…"

Briar sat in her chair and listened as Eragon recited his poem. In her mind, she could see the man grow from infant, to child, to youth, to man, seeking his foe. She saw the maiden as Saphira, the man's love. The man journeying to the land of Durza and facing his foe, learning a valuable lesson in the process. Finally accepting his foe, Death. With a start, Briar realized that Eragon was talking about himself, about hunting the Raz'ac, finding Saphira, learning from Brom and Oromis in Ellesméra and his fear of Galbatorix. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Eragon," she stopped. She didn't know what to say. _"He read that as Dad would have in Carvahall."_ She thought in bewilderment. "Have you read this to Dad?"

"I just finished it. I figured you of all people would understand it."

"Eragon, it is you. In this moment." She hung her head and smirked. "My gift pales in comparison."

He walked over to the desk and saw looked at her gift, the lamp light making the colors in the stone shimmer as he moved.

"How did you do this?" He asked in amazement.

"When I lived in Carvahall with Dad, we would go into the Spine and to the river where no one could see us. He would create little statuettes and I would wade in the water and find stones of all shapes and sizes. I would gather rocks and leaves and other foliage. Dad taught me how to make a special resin that would preserve what I found. Then, I would spend days wearing away the outside of the stones and rocks until I found what was in the middle. Sometimes it was nothing. Other times, I found beautiful colors. I used these to make mosaics or necklaces. All laced with string."

"You found the beauty within." He said and she nodded. She wiped away a single tear.

"You should share that with Master Oromis. I'm sure he can give you more input on its merit." She choked out, still shocked at his ballad and that he had seen her talent immediately, like her father had. He smiled and turned to leave.

"Your fairth," he said and she looked. She had hung it near the door so she could see it wherever she was in the room. Eragon went over to it and brushed his fingers over it. He shivered and Briar smiled. "I reminds me of when Saphira and I first met." He said and then left. Briar sat back in her chair and let the tears fall, more for Eragon than herself. She had learned much about the man she had mistaken for a common farm boy. He had grown much since they had set out for revenge. She shook off the feeling and got back to her mosaic.

* * *

"There, ready?" Briar asked Kylie as she finished placing the wards on the two of them. Brom had come and given Briar a scroll with wards to place on them. Oromis had done the same for Eragon and Orik. Kylie nodded and the two women exited Briar's treehouse to be met by Edurna.

"Hello, Ladies." He grinned, offering his arms to the two of them. "Let us depart to the celebration."

They took his arms and the trio walked to the Menoa tree which Briar had seen and taken to sitting under after long days. Briar was aware that her gift lay hidden in her satchel which she would stow near the trunk of the tree until it was time to present it. Kylie was being just as secret with her gift to the point that she had already hidden it near where the celebration was to be held. Before they knew it, the celebration began and Briar was lost in the magic of the elves. She danced and sang and danced even more, losing herself in the madness of the elves as they celebrated their bond with the dragons. Time seemed to stand still for the entire celebration. Briar barely remembered dancing with Kylie, spinning in circles as if they were children. She danced with several elves, their features blurring into one. She danced with her father and together, they sang a ballad of two lovers whose love endured through the ages even though they were separated and finally reunited with one another. They were asked to repeat this performance several times. She remembered swaying as if she were drunk, leaning heavily on someone's shoulder while they guided her into the darkness beyond

"What's wrong?" She mumbled. "Is there trouble?"

"Only if you don't clear your mind." She heard her mother say and Briar blinked. Iris was sitting her against a tree. "You may be warded, but those are often times not enough."

"How are you not affected?" Briar heard herself slur.

"Who says I am not?" Iris laughed and Briar heard a merriment she hadn't heard before. "But I am far older than you and, if you must know, I just came from my own rest and was able to see you about to make a fool of yourself. Do not come back to the celebration until you can list all the spells of changing and the spells of nature. Promise?" Briar didn't answer. "Briar Ildra, promise me that you will stay and do as I ask of you."

"I promise," Briar whispered.

As she sat in the darkness, alone except for Dwervevindr, her mind began to clear and she could sort of remember what was happening. She had lost track of everything. She focused on the spells that her mother wished for her to recite. She mouthed them, starting over when she said one wrong or missed one, marking them in the dirt. She often stopped to watch elves go past or animals or creatures that seemed to be a mix of the two. She also remembered her shoulder burning intensely, something she had not felt since the beginning of the celebration. Once she could recite the list, she went in search of her mother and recited the spells. Iris nodded and then handed Briar her satchel, saying it was time for her to give her gift. Briar smiled and went to the center of the clearing and pulled out the wooden frame. Strong between the sturdy pieces of log were the stones and leaves and other items she had gathered, arranged to create a mosaic of a Rider in flight. A breeze stirred the grass and gently moved the strung piece, moving it and making it seem as if the dragon was moving. The elves looked at it in awe, commenting on its beauty and her ability to create it out of gathered materials.

Briar remembered hearing, once again, Eragon's poem and the elves asking him to recite it a second time so they may think upon it further. Her parents presented their gifts, Brom a complete set of statuettes painted to resemble the Rider's of Vroengard and Ilirea when he was a beginning his journey. Her mother sang a ballad of her own composing and Briar understood her father's words from years ago when he compared her voice to her mother's. Kylie's gift was a plant that she had nurtured with special care she had learned from her mother. The plant took the shape of the dragon, blooming in the shade of pearl white to be the dragon's scales.

Finally, the werelight began to dim and the madness around them began to fade. Two elf women whom her mother named as The Caretakers, entered the clearing and began dancing. Within moments, the dragon tattooed on their bodies became real and looked at the three young Riders. It stopped at her first and she was engulfed in its whirling gaze. Her arm burned as she lifted her left hand.

 _Our gift to you, so you may do what must be done._

The words echoed in her mind as the dragon touched the heart of her gedwëy ignasia. A spark jumped between them and she went rigid. Her vision flashed white as the fire from her shoulder seemed to engulf her. She struggled not to scream as her world rushed into darkness.

* * *

 **And so ends the Blood Oath Celebration. Next chapter, Briar, Kylie, and Eragon try to understand their gifts. Thanks for reading and please enjoy.**


	39. Return to War

**Okay, so there was a time jump. But only a few days. I decided not to go into too much detail on their gifts because of something else that I chose to happen. Enjoy,**

* * *

She rolled under him and came up behind him as he flew over her, his balance misjudged as she had gone under instead of over. She chuckled as she waited. He was watching her left arm and so she had not used it, preferring instead to wait until the right moment when she could test it. In the two days since the celebration, Briar had thought about the changes made to her. She didn't look like an elf with their pale skin and extremely pointed ears. Her ears were still slightly rounded which she knew would taper to a point in time and her face was angled and her eyes had slanted. But she had kept the tan skin she had gained while working with the Varden and running across the country on countless missions. But her senses had been heightened. She saw things, small details that she had missed before and she could feel subtle differences in things that would be considered the same by humans. She was something else entirely. She had talked at length with Kylie about this who had experienced much of the same changes. Kylie's skin had remained dark, but her face was angled and her eyes slanted. Briar wasn't sure about her ears since the desert nomad kept them covered with her hair style. Kylie's senses had also heightened to the same point as Briar's and both woman had more speed and strength. Briar could only assume that these hidden changes had also been worked in Eragon. The only things that had not changed were the scars upon Briar's left arm. Those had been left as if they could not be healed and it made Briar wonder if her curse had been lifted even though she had been able to use her left arm for menial things over the past couple of days such as the Rigmar

Edurna's fist passed close to her face and she leaned back to avoid his elbow, choosing to grab it and flip him over her shoulder. He landed hard on his back and was on his feet before Briar could pin him down. He swung at her with his right fist and she caught it in her left hand. He pushed against her palm and she pushed against his fist. They stood like this for a while before Edurna's foot entered into her circle. She hooked her foot around his ankle and pulled. He fell back and Briar fell forward, forgetting the momentum of her left hand pushing against his fist. She landed on top of him, their faces close. They stayed like that for a minute before Briar sat up and grinned.

"Finally," she breathed as she felt her cheeks burning.

"We didn't get to our usual time when the burning overtakes you." He said as she let him up. She frowned but nodded and threw her left fist which he caught in his hand. She pushed against him, keeping her feet firmly planted on the slick grass. He pushed and her arm moved back. She pushed harder and centered their hands again. The pattern continued for five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. Almost twenty minutes had passed before Edurna wrapped his hand around her fist and lowered it, both of them relaxing their arms. She raised an eyebrow. He motioned to her shoulder. She lifted the sleeve. "The scar remains."

"And yet there is no pain." Briar said. "What does that mean?"

 _Maybe the masters have an answer._ Dwervevindr said, reminding her that they needed to be flying to the Crags to meet with their masters now that they had all recovered. Kylie's dragon was now large enough to ride and they had a found a name, or so Kylie claimed. The woman was being secretive about it. A typical nomad. They bid their farewells and Dwervevindr jumped into the air and they hurried to the clearing. Kylie and Eragon were already there with their dragons. Briar quickly dismounted and unsaddled Dwervevindr and sat next to Eragon.

"I beg pardon, Masters. I had not realized the time as the contest between Edurna and I took longer than usual." Iris laughed.

"One is too short, the other too long." She said before turning serious, the laughter remaining in her eyes. "Now, Gale Wing, Saphira, and Glaedr have all explained the best they can what was done to you three. Such a thing has never happened before. They were all unsure of the changes done to all of you. Please, describe the changes. And leave nothing out."

Eragon spoke first. He spoke excitedly, describing the increased speed and strength and the heightening of his senses, ending with his scar being gone. He guessed that the attacks would also stop. Then it was Kai's turn. She reported the same message of the dragon's gift and much of the same attributes that Eragon experienced. But since she hadn't suffered such a traumatic injury, she felt that those were the extents of her changes. The three older Riders turned to Briar.

"I have experienced that same physical and sensual changes as Kai and Eragon. Though, it seems that Eragon experienced more changes than either of us."

"And what of your arm?" Brom asked. Briar took a deep breath and turned to Eragon.

"Put everything behind it." She said, knowing he would understand. It was like the river. Except this time, she caught his fist and held it there for several minutes. Eragon was the one to relax first. Briar turned back to her masters. "The only thing that is not gone is the scar. That has remained. And I will keep it as a reminder of what I have been through and that I still have to find a way to dispel it completely should anyone else fall victim to Corinna's curse. The dragons have bestowed upon us a great gift and I plan on making the most of my second chance." Eragon echoed her sentiments as did Kylie. The masters nodded and dismissed them.

"Before the dragons leave," Kylie said, "mine has something _she_ would like to say." They all looked at the sand-brown dragon.

 _Greetings to all of you._ She said. To Briar, her voice sounded like that out of a fairytale. It sounded like rain upon stones. _My name is Thringa._

"A fitting name in regards to your voice." Brom said, smiling. "I am honored to meet you." Brom bowed his head.

"As are we all." Iris said, mimicking his gesture. Oromis, Briar, and Eragon did the same. Oromis nodded and sent the dragons away and Iris and Brom took their students to begin their lessons.

* * *

Briar sat up straight in bed, her meditative state shattering along with the peace it had brought. She looked out the viewing portal and noticed it was still night. Something had woken her and she had a feeling what it had been. She looked towards her door and saw the form of something standing there. It seemed to be a spirit, but she could not be sure. As she watched it, it moved, almost rocking back and forth in the doorway. She eased herself off her bed and grabbed her sword, also pulling on her magic. Dwervevindr didn't move. The shadow stopped rocking and she saw what could only be a pair of red eyes. She took a deep breath and waited for it to move again. It did a second later and she prepared herself for the impact, knowing her sword would so no good against it. The shadow spirit slammed into her, knocking her to the ground, her sword flying out of her hand. Dwervevindr still didn't move. Briar's shoulder burned as if it were being opened anew. She screamed in pain and threw the spirit off her using her feet. The spirit flew back and hit the wall. Briar couldn't get to her feet as the spirit rushed her again. Instead of hitting her, it flew over her and out the viewing portal. Briar rolled to her stomach and watched it. The red eyes looked at her again and laughed. Briar gritted her teeth and got to her knees.

"What do you want from me?" She hissed, her left arm useless. The spirit just laughed. "Damn you. Why are you here?"

 _"You…"_ It said and then disappeared. Briar got to her feet and went to the edge of the viewing portal. The spirit was truly gone. She took a deep breath and grabbed her sword with her left hand. Nothing happened and she sheathed it before moving her arm experimentally. Her arm didn't burn. She bit her lip and looked at her dragon. He was looking at her now, awake.

 _What woke you?_ She asked.

 _You, talking._ The dragon said. _And then I saw the spirit hovering outside. Are you okay?_

 _It attacked me. It was standing in the door, rocking back and forth. Then it attacked me._ She moved her arm experimentally and sighed in relief when again, nothing happened. _My arm burned when we were fighting. I don't get it at all._ Briar grabbed her sword and went to her study where a pile of books were on her desk. She looked at all of them. None of them were on spirits. She bit her lip. _Stay here._ She grabbed her robe and tied it, hanging her sword on the belt, and hurried to Tildarí Hall. She was let in and she went to the library. She lit the candle and wandered the rows until she found what she was looking for. She looked through the sections on spirits, climbing up a ladder to the top ones to grab some of the books.

She was suddenly in the air, the books falling around her. She didn't hit the ground, someone's arms hitting her back as she landed. She moved her hair out of the way of her eyes and looked up. She felt her cheeks burn and hurriedly clambered to her feet.

"Edurna, wh-what are you doing here this late?" She asked, looking up at the light-haired elf.

"I could ask you the same." He said and she started picking up the books. "Dwervevindr woke me and said I should come and find you. You've blocked off your mind and I can see you are agitated. What is wrong? How come you are looking at books about spirits?"

"Do you promise not to tell until we can figure this out?" She said, carrying the books to the table and starting to flip through them. When she couldn't find what she wanted, she threw it to the side and started another one. She did the same with it and grabbed a scroll. She repeated the cycle several times before leaving and returning with more books and doing the same. Edurna grabbed her arm and pulled back the left shoulder of her robe. The scar was inflamed.

"What happened? Dwervevindr mentioned something was wrong, that he had seen some sort of spirit."

"I'm not sure what it was. It was a shadow with red eyes in my bedroom and I was helpless against it. It knocked me to the ground and my arm was useless again."

"But you are using it now." She ignored him and grabbed another book. Outside, the sun was beginning to rise. "Briar, look at me." He grabbed her other wrist and forced her to face him. He noticed the far off look in her eyes and she nodded.

"I must go." She said. "I have tarried here too long. The world needs us."

"But you've yet to finish your studies."

"The world has not stopped turning and neither has Galbatorix. It is time I return to that world and the fight I joined years ago." Edurna didn't let her go. "Release me, Edurna." She said coldly.

"I'm not sure what you saw, but I swear that I will find the information you need." He vowed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"This concerns us both. If this spirit is connected to what Corinna is able to do," he left the sentence hanging. "I'll find what information I can. You make sure to stay alive to receive it."

"The elves ready to march to war." She said, having noticed the drawn faces of the elves in the city and the hardened look in Edurna's own eyes. "Will you return to Ceris?"

"I will go where my queen needs me. You must prepare to leave else your companions will fly to Surda without you."

"They wouldn't dare." She smirked. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"May your sword stay sharp, Briar Irissdaughter."

"And yours." Briar said, pulling her wrists from his hands. "Thank you, my friend." She pulled her robe around her and hurried out of the hall. Edurna watched her from a window, hoping to be able to see her again as he marched to war with the main army and was not among the spell-weaves sent to guard and aid the Riders. Of the five, only Kai and her dragon, Thringa, were staying, still being young in their training. The young nomad was not happy about it, but she agreed to stay until Oromis and Glaedr deemed her ready. Briar and Eragon had already been tried in the world and had survived with minimal training. Kai would stay at least until she could summon her magic. Edurna took a deep breath and turned back to the books. There was time before he marched to war.

* * *

 **You didn't think it was going to be _that_ easy, did ya? Hehehe, thanks for reading and please review.**


	40. Pacts and Challenges

**Another time jump, but I didn't want to bore you all with two filler chapters or a quick filler. Enjoy.**

* * *

Briar watched as the Varden made preparations around her. The talk with Ajihad had been less than she had hoped for. Every single one of her spies had been captured and killed. It meant that the Twins had done their job. They had figured out and revealed every single one of the spies within the Varden and killed them all. She had expected to lose some, but not all of them. After the meeting, she had left to mourn them. Many of them had become her friends; had accepted her into their ranks. That had been two days ago. She needed to get her new assignment. Maybe she could help Fredric train the new recruits. The plan had at least worked in part. She had not been happy to know that there had been several attempts on Ajihad's life, all prevented because of tips from a strange, shaggy haired, boy. There was one that Ajihad had barely survived and only because he had bent down to grab his dropped pen. After that, he made sure to stay well away from windows. But here in the camp, there was nothing that prevented an attack, so she had taken the liberty to ward at least his pavilion against attacks.

She got up and began walking through the camp. The men stopped and bowed to her, some calling her Argetlam. Mostly, they referred to her as general. She was recognizable now. Her time among the elves had allowed her hair to grow back to its original length. She now kept it tied with a leather tie so it was out of the way. It usually tickled her back as her shirt liked to ride up after she stood and she hardly noticed until she felt the tickle. They had spent so long under the trees that it seemed almost hard to return to her old life. But her old life also included her being the Spy Master. She couldn't do that now. It was time she be who she was chosen to be.

She entered the pavilion and her parents and Ajihad looked up at her as she entered. On the table between them was a map of the Burning Plains. Looking at her parents, Briar wasn't sure how to feel. Going to the Varden had led to her finding her mother and her father's dragon. Now they were here, fighting in this war with her. More, she was with them in the fight they had been pulled into first. She had chosen to fight. As Riders, they'd had a duty to fight until Saphira had been captured and Iris disappeared saving her.

"Where do you need me, Ajihad?" Briar said as she walked up to the table. She was feeling out of place with nothing to do. Iris and Brom were in the councils and Eragon was heading Du Vrangr Gata now. Briar had no place, especially if she wasn't a general anymore.

"Are you fit to return to your post, General?" Ajihad answered her question and Iris's eyes widened in response. None of them had told her about Briar's position within the Varden nor the real reason she had joined in the first place. All they had told her was that Briar had been Spy Master, a role she could have had without the added responsibility of being a general. "I have given you two days to mourn your lost spies."

"Before I left to the Varden, you told me that I was no longer the Spy Master." Briar answered. "But I am still willing to be your general if you will have me."

"Then join us. I was just speaking to Brom and Iris of our predicament. We are greatly outnumbered."

"What of enemy Riders?" Briar asked, looking at her parents.

"They are blocked." Iris said. "If they are there, we won't know until they meet us in battle." Iris placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and tapped her fingers on the pommel. "One of us could fly overhead and try to find them."

"That's a risk we can't take." Briar said. "Besides the fact that you and Saphira are supposed to be dead, your dragons and you and Dad are hidden from them just as they are from you. Eragon and I haven't hidden because we blasted throughout the Empire that we support the Varden in their venture to overthrow Galbatorix." She looked at the table a moment and then at them. "Not to mention that a well-placed catapult or spell could knock whoever went out of the sky. We need all the Riders we can muster right now. Hopefully there are no more than four enemy Riders. We'll be hard pressed otherwise."

"Do you think this battle will be another distraction like the one in the mountain?" Ajihad asked.

"No," Briar answered. "Then, we were still hiding. Now, they know who Eragon and I support. They will try to capture us openly or they will kill us."

"They'll capture." Brom said. "Especially you. They would love no greater trophy and victory than to turn the child of their greatest enemies against her parents. You can be sure Corinna knows the relation. If she knows, so does Galbatorix. You be careful out there."

"As I can be."

Briar looked at the map. They were going against tens of thousands trained soldiers. Most of their army consisted of farmers who had needed to be trained. When the four Riders had arrived, the archers had shot at them. It hadn't ended badly as the Riders had managed to ward themselves in time, though one almost caught Eragon's ear.

"What of the new recruits?" Briar asked. That was the whole reason her spies had been in the Empire in the first place. "How many of come?"

"Too few." Ajihad sighed. "Those who came say they witnessed the deaths of the spies. They were brutal and placed fear in many hearts. Not even our victory in Tronjheim was able to sway them. Those that did come had already been thinking of trying to find us. Fredric has them under his command and is training them."

Briar bit her lip. This was a problem. Even with two additional Riders, they were still severely outnumbered without the dwarves. Though, Ajihad said they were coming but there was no knowing when that would be. She had hoped more reinforcements would have come from the Empire.

"Lord Ajihad!" A voice called and the four of them turned to the entrance of the pavilion. Briar went to it and looked out. A scout was running to them. Overhead, Saphira was landing, Eragon jumping off her back.

"What is it?" Briar demanded of the scout, stepping out of the pavilion.

"An army of Kull, General." He breathed. "Some hundred of them. From the northeast. Shadeslayer saw them and bid me report to Ajihad. He comes now for orders."

"Back to your post. I will inform Ajihad."

"General, they fly the white flag." Briar nodded and disappeared back into the tent and looked at the older adults.

"A company of Kull come from the northeast under the banner of truce." She said. "They will want to talk with you."

"Then I shall talk with their leader. Briar, I trust you. You go and meet them and deliver the message that I will meet with their leader. Escort him, or her, here."

"As you command." Briar strode briskly out of the tent and towards the direction of the Kull just as Eragon ran past her and into the pavilion. She waited at the edge of the camp. The Kull stopped feet from her and she crossed her arms. "The leader of the Varden, Ajihad, honors your banner of truce. He will speak with your leader." She announced clearly. She waited as the Kull seemed to mill about before finally making a path for one of them. The ram that stepped forward was the perfect specimen of an Urgal. He stood eight and half feet tall with strong and proud features. Thick horns spiraled around his head keeping his hair in place and his large muscles suggested that he could kill a bear with one blow. He wore only a knotted loincloth, a few plates of armor, and a curved metal disk atop his head. She sent a probe towards his mind and found it strongly shielded.

"I am Nar Garzhvog." He said. "I speak for my people. Name yourself and why you meet me instead of Nar Nightstalker."

"I am Rider Briar Irissdaughter, General of the Varden. I greet you on behalf of my commander, Nar Nightstalker." Briar answered, recognizing that he had to mean Ajihad when he spoke of the nightstalker. "If you will follow me, I will take you to him."

Briar turned on her heel and walked back into the camp. From the way the ground sounded behind her, the Urgal was following her. She knew she had given the ultimate signal of trust by turning her back to him. He could have easily killed her. The moment she stepped back over the threshold of the camp, the insults and jeers were deafening. A glare from her every so often kept the soldiers out of the path. She wondered if the Urgal behind her was ignoring the taunts being thrown at him. At least her status as general was still known. Otherwise, she wasn't sure that the Urgal would have gotten through unscathed. At the pavilion, Briar stood to the side of the door, staying near the Urgal who did not enter with her. Ajihad called for quiet, an order she echoed. The crowd fell silent and watched the Urgal. The Urgal lifted his arms toward the sky, inhaled, and bellowed at Ajihad. There was a thicket of swords on him within seconds, including Zar'roc. Briar frowned when she saw Eragon ready to kill the Urgal next to her. She noticed that he did not like the fact that he had been ordered to stand down. The Urgal stopped his bellow and spoke.

"What treachery is this, Nightstalker? I was promised safe passage. Do humans break their words so easily?" He said. Briar looked at her father and nodded for him to inform Ajihad of the customs. It was something she should have been doing as one of his generals, but she was across the pavilion to provide security for the Urgal. Ajihad nodded to Brom and turned to the Urgal.

"The Varden are not liars like Galbatorix and the Empire. Speak your mind. There is no danger to you while we hold council under the conditions of truce." He said and Nar Garzhvog bared is throat in friendship. He began speaking at length of his people and how their people have grown so numerous that their lands were no longer able to sustain them which was the reason for the pact with Galbatorix. It was then that Durza had bent the minds of the war chiefs and forced the different Urgal tribes to work together.

"He is drajl and snake-tongued and a lack-horned betrayer. Nar Nightstalker, we are fewer now, but we will fight with you if you will let us."

"And the price?" Iris cut in. Briar looked at her mother and noticed that her sword was loose in its sheath even though it had not been drawn. Urgals had killed Galbatorix's first dragon which is how he came into his madness.

 _Does Master Iris believe this is all the fault of the Urgals?_ Briar wondered as Nar Garzhvog asked for Galbatorix's blood and land for breeding and growing. Hope filled Briar even as Jörmundr and Eragon leaned toward Ajihad and seemed to advise against it. If Ajihad made this pact, it meant allies and more numbers for them. They could possibly win with them at their side.

Ajihad accepted the pact and gave the Kull army land on the east side of the army. As the Kull walked away, King Orrin of Surda approached and began to berate Ajihad for not alerting him. Just then, a sentry came running from the front lines shouting about a messenger from the Empire. The Riders and Ajihad broke into a run. Saphira picked up Briar and carried her even as Eragon settled in the saddle. She deposited Briar into Dwervevindr's saddle and the dragon rose into the air and circled the sky while Saphira and Eragon stayed on the ground. They listened as the soldier shouted to Ajihad about death and destruction. When he was done, he started moving away and Briar looked at the army across from them. Suddenly, Eragon's Saphira was roaring her challenge, a warning. Dwervevindr added his roar to it, the sound thundering across the plains. The roars frightened the horse that he jumped and fell. The soldier was thrown and landed on a gout of fire that had erupted at the same time. The dragons ended their challenges and Dwervevindr flew back and forth along the ramparts and Briar tried to see if there were Riders among the other army. She and Eragon had made it known who they support. Now it was to see if anyone would rise to the challenge.

* * *

 **Like I said, a quick filler, but the Urgals become a large part of the outcome of this battle. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	41. A Battle of Riders

**And so the battle begins. Enjoy!**

* * *

Briar looked at the armor that was waiting for her in her tent. It was the best that Ajihad could find. Hers had been ruined in the battle of Farthen Dûr when she had fought Corinna and the other woman's sword had managed to get through the light metal. The armor before her was bulky and would be hard to move in. But she would take it as opposed to a leather jerkin. Especially if she needed to face Corinna again. With a sigh, Briar picked up the first piece of armor and fitted it against her chest to test the fit. It was made for a man. No one had ever expected a woman to fight, even if she was a general.

"You won't be able to move in that." Iris's voice came from the entrance of her tent. Briar looked at her mother.

"I don't have anything else. Your armor that Dad let me use was severely damaged when I fought Corinna. This will have to do." Briar answered, lifting the chest piece over her head. Iris stopped her and took the large piece and threw it outside the tent along with the rest of the large pieces.

"Use this." Iris said, dumping the contents of a bag onto the cot where the other armor had sat. It was the armor Briar had worn in Farthen Dûr. Briar picked up the mail shirt and looked at the shoulder. It was almost as if no damage had been done. "Rhunön fixed it while you trained in Ellesméra. She's also made it stronger to where it will be able to deflect sword blows. A Rider's blade shouldn't be able to get through that now. You should be safe."

 _Safe from who's point of view?_ Briar thought bleakly. She was still troubled by the spirit that had visited her and her waking sleep had been plagued by nightmares of spirits of all forms.

 _We will figure out the spirits later, Little Fox._ Dwervevindr said. _Right now, is it not enough that you have your armor for the battle to come and it is meant to protect you now instead of just being ceremonial?_

"What will you be using, Master Iris?" Briar asked instead of answering her dragon.

"I have my armor that I use for fighting. This was meant to be used for ceremonial purposes. I never thought your father would think it the best thing for you to use." Iris explained.

"We were pressed for time. We had hours to prepare. Not weeks."

"I don't mean to insult your father. But he should have known better."

"He did the best he could in the time we had." Briar said stiffly. "Thank you, Master Iris, for getting my armor fixed. I humbly appreciate your gift." Iris nodded and Briar silently began putting on the armor. It fit the same as it had done under the mountain. She smiled as she went through some forms to make sure she could still move. She nodded to her mother and placed the sword in the slot. The two exited the tent and went to the two dragons. Fortunately, Ajihad had been able to bring the pieces of dragon armor for both Dwervevindr and Saphira.

"Are you ready to face Corinna again?" Iris asked as they sat and waited for the time to come.

"How do you know she is even there?" Briar asked, slowly eating the apple she had chosen as her dinner.

"I know Corinna. She wouldn't miss a chance to try to capture you again. Especially when she thinks that you are crippled to the point that you may not even fight."

"If she is there, she knows I will fight. Or did you forget what Dwervevindr did the other day. Him and Saphira challenged our enemies." Briar sighed. "With you and Dad here as Riders, we might have a chance of turning this battle in our favor."

"You underestimate the strength of your soldiers."

"No, I don't." Briar said. "I have never doubted them. We have managed to train them well enough. But what we have, that's all we got. Across these plains, they have catapults and trebuchets and ballistae and plenty of men to replace the ones they lose. Du Vrangr Gata are powerful magicians when they work together, but they are no match compared to what Galbatorix has at his disposal. No, I don't doubt our strength. I doubt our numbers."

"You are a general, are you not?" Iris asked her daughter. Briar nodded and threw the core away. "A general must inspire their men to keep fighting, especially when there is little chance for victory. You are in a special position. Not only are you their general, you are a Rider who is fighting for them. With a single word, they will move a mountain for you." Briar smirked.

 _Maybe it is time the men know who their general really is._

 _About time, Little Fox._ Dwervevindr said, a note of laughter in his voice.

"I need to speak with Ajihad." Briar said, getting to her feet. Iris joined her.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

With a roar, Dwervevindr shot into the sky, taking Briar with him. She had jumped onto his back the moment the first ceramic ball exploded near them. The men had shouted with her as she brandished her sword. They surged forward and Dwervevindr flew over the enemy and towards the engines of war, breathing fire on the soldiers as they passed. Below, Briar saw Eragon and Saphira and their guards surging forward. From her position in the sky, it was apparent that the two had joined to strengthen themselves. She turned back to the war engines and focused on the men commanding them. It was almost child's play to get into their minds. But the ropes proved far more difficult to cut with the soldiers' swords so she resorted to using her own magic. One by one, the she dismantled the war engines, Dwervevindr doing acrobatics to keep them safe from the projectiles as they were aimed at them. He made sure to keep over the Empire's army to the dodged missiles landed on their enemy rather than the Varden.

Once their task was done, the dragon flew back to the Varden and landed among them. Briar and Dwervevindr joined minds and surged into the fighting, bolstering the soldiers around them. Briar had long since lost sight of her parents but didn't worry about them. She worried about Dwervevindr as they continued to fight and be injured. Briar had lost the helmet that went with her armor when they had been dealing with the war engines. There was a moment when the men had parted and Briar caught sight of something that made her blood run cold. The Twins were standing at the front of the Empire's army, shooting balls of magic into the men they had once pledged friendship to. The sight of them angered both Rider and dragon and they surged forward to attack them.

Several horns stopped the two dead in their tracks and they separated. Then the drums began and the fighting stopped. Her heart quickened as four large figures rose out of the shadows in the north. The vibrating air told her what they were. As she watched, she took in the size of the four dragons. One, a red one with white spikes and claws and vermillion eyes, was smaller than the other three.

 _Another egg has hatched._ Briar said as she jumped into Dwervevindr's saddle. _And I have a feeling I know who it hatched for._

The Rider of the red dragon raised his hand and a bolt of ruby energy sprang from his hand and towards her. She braced herself for the impact but the magic went over her head and she turned to follow it. The magic went straight for Eragon who was next to the dwarves whose arrival she had missed. The energy missed Eragon and hit the dwarf king on the chest. It killed the spellcasters and the king in a matter of seconds. The dwarves' cry of despair was all she needed. She quickly found the minds of her parents as she switched the hand her sword was in, wanting to keep a secret that she had use of her left arm back. Hopefully, it would give her an advantage.

 _It is time!_ She called to them as Dwervevindr jumped into the air with Saphira, both dragons uttering a challenging roar. Their roar was echoed from behind as Brom and Saphira and Iris and Gale Wing joined them in the air. Briar recognized the light blue dragon that Corinna rode. She did not, however, recognize the woman atop it. The left side of Corinna's body was badly scarred, as was her dragon, from what could only be dragon fire and her light brown hair was thin. There was a deadly gleam in her eyes as well as a promise of revenge. Dwervevindr had never been able to explain what had happened after Durza had been defeated and all Briar remembered was a wall of fire.

The Riders met in the air. Briar recognized Evlin ae well. The Rider on the brown, she remembered, was Formora, one of two elves who had betrayed the Riders. The fourth Rider wore a helm that covered his face, but Briar had a feeling as to who he was, but she couldn't be sure. Corinna looked at her and Briar met her gaze as Evlin spoke.

"How nice to see you again, Old Friend." She said.

"We ceased our friendship the moment you followed your brother." Iris spat.

"I see you still don't have use of your left arm, Girl." Corinna laughed. Briar said nothing, brandishing her sword in defiance. "Oh, Iris, she is so much like you. I promise to be careful with her during her training." Corinna grinned, madness in her eyes.

"Bitch," Iris growled. "You will not touch my daughter again!" Gale Wing flew forward with incredible speed and rammed into Corinna's dragon. The two dragons roared and began clawing at each other. Eragon moved next, Saphira and the red dragon rising higher into the sky. Evlin flew at Briar while Formora attacked Brom.

The sound of dragon roars and clashing metal echoed through the sky as the eight Riders fought. Fire crisscrossed the skies as the sun began to set. Briar would fight into the night if she had to. She had to win. She knew that these Riders had been sent to kill her parents and capture her and Eragon and their dragons. She refused to be their prisoner. She would rather die. Briar tried not to be surprised when she was able to push Evlin's sword back as they crossed at one point, being more concerned with the other Rider trying to break into her mind. Their fight had been going on for several minutes now. Briar had lost sight of the others. She was growing tired. She pulled on the energy in the necklace her father had given her and let it strengthen her and Dwervevindr. She and Evlin locked blades again and the two pressed for the advantage as their dragons fought below them.

"Now that we are alone," Evlin grinned, "I've got an offer for you."

"What makes you think that I would ever take what you have to offer?" Briar hissed, trying to keep her advantage hidden for the right moment.

"Your arm is useless as long as Corinna's curse is upon you. You'll never regain the use of it." Evlin said. She smirked. "But Corinna and the king also have the cure. The king is willing to let you have it."

"At what cost?" Briar breathed as the blades moved closer to her.

"All you have to do is serve the king. Swear fealty to him with your true name and you will have full use of your arm again."

"That's a sweet offer. But I have to decline." Briar said. "Why would I ever serve the man who betrayed his own order because he didn't get what he wanted?"

"Then you will die." The swords moved closer to her.

"I've got news for you, Evlin." Briar answered through gritted teeth, clenching her left hand into a fist and swinging. Evlin's head snapped back, a bruise beginning to form on her jaw which, miraculously, had not been broken. Briar switched her sword back to her left hand and attacked Evlin again. Briar had always been more skilled with her left hand than her right when it came to the sword.

The dragons broke apart and Briar took stock of Dwervevindr's wounds, ignoring her own. Her shoulder burned slightly, but she figured it was from fatigue. She healed the worst of her dragon's wounds before Evlin and her dragon tried to ram them again. Being smaller, Dwervevindr was able to move to the side quickly and bit at the other dragon's tail. The dragons breathed fire at each other which met in the middle and moved back and forth. But Evlin's dragon proved stronger and Briar only had seconds to shield the two of them before the fire reached them. It pushed against her shield and Briar was stunned from the sudden use of magic. She recovered to block Evlin's next attack as the dragons engaged again. They fought back and forth, trading blows and injuries, much like Briar and Corinna had in Farthen Dûr. The burning in Briar's shoulder grew steadily worse and she thought she saw the spirit out of the corner of her eye. She and Evlin crossed blades again and they pushed against each other.

"You _will_ serve the king." She hissed. "And you will be the greatest enemy your parents have ever faced."

"Go to Hell," Briar breathed as the burning increased. Briar placed her right hand on the hilt of her sword and braced it with her left hand, the burning increasing with every passing second.

"Take the offer, Briar Irissdaughter." Evlin cooed. "Take the offer and be free of the pain." Briar was nearing the edge of a blackout as her left arm fell to her side, limp and useless. Below them, the dragons fought, but Dwervevidnr was losing against the older, more experienced, dragon.

Another dragon the same color as Dwervevindr rammed into the locked pairs and Briar and Evlin broke apart. Dwervevindr limped away and Briar shook her head to clear it. In her place was her mother, fighting the other Rider. There was a fierce look on Iris's face that Briar was glad she was not on the receiving end of. However, Briar could also see a wound on her mother that hadn't been there before, across her abdomen, that Iris was trying to hold together. Evlin's blade was coated in blood and Briar had the feeling that it didn't belong to her. Evlin's dragon held Gale Wing and time seemed to slow as Evlin cut the straps on his saddle. Iris fell. Briar watched as her mother disappeared into the smoke.

"NO!" Briar shouted, pulling energy from the opposing army, not caring if she killed any of them using this method. The energy strengthened dragon and Rider as Dwervevindr rammed into the older dragons. Evlin's dragon let go of Gale Wing and Briar swung at Evlin. Evin turned in time to avoid the fatality of the blow, but received a large gash on her side. The dragon retreated, and suddenly Corinna and her dragon were in the way. Corinna muttered and pointed at Briar. Briar's left shoulder suddenly burned and she cried out in pain, letting go of her sword to grab her shoulder, as if trying to block the magic. But the pain was coming from within, not from a spell. Corinna and her dragon supported Evlin and her dragon as the Empire's army sounded the retreat. The red dragon joined them and Briar could see Murtagh through the haze of pain. He had Zar'roc. Then Briar lost consciousness from the pain.

* * *

 **Hmm, well, I guess we'll all have to see who lived and died in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
